Budoukai!
by Chuquita
Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But
1. The 27th Budoukai

6:45 PM 7/28/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz #289 "Grandpa Goku! I'm Pan!!"_

_{Vegeta:} By the way, Kakarrotto, is it true that you're going to enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai?_

_{Goku:} Yup, I'm entering. I just decided today. Vegeta, you should enter too._

_{Vegeta:} Why? Why did you suddenly decide to enter?_

_{Goku:} Because there's going to be a really strong person participating. I've been watching him up till now. He just arrived_

_at__ the arena this morning._

_{Vegeta:} What? I don't sense such a powerful ki._

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You would make for a terrifying stalker, Kakarrotto.

Goku: HEE——

Chuquita: Welcome to the fic everybody!

Vegeta: Indeed.

Chuquita: Today's fic is about the 27th Budoukai; the only Budoukai to be completely skipped over without giving us any

information on who participated; SO, I decided to do a fic about what did happen at said tournament.

Goku: (eager) And Hercule won't be participating--WHICH MEANS IT'S GONNA BE FAIR! (gushes)

Vegeta: (musing) Yes, I too would enjoy a tournament where we all have a chance at that large, odd belt and the equally large

amount of prize money.

Goku: (nods happily) Mmm-hmm!

Vegeta: (grabs Goku's collar) However, certain saiyajin peasants of mine better not plan on leaving in the middle of the

tournament to combat some new evil force like the previous tournament's outcome.

Goku: Eep?

Chuquita: No need to worry Veggie! This Budoukai's gonna be played to the finish! Just like the three db ones!

Vegeta: (lets go of Son) Well that's reassuring.

Chuquita: I do remember some vague info about the 27th Budoukai, but I saw that on Planet Namek's site 4 years ago and that

site has long retired.

Goku: Rest in piece, Planet Namek.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Both the site and the actual planet itself.

Chuquita: Budoukai 3 is also coming out this December!

Goku: And Chu's Budoukai 2 is trapped in her ps2!

Chuquita: Sadly yes. (perks up) BUT I'm gonna have dad pry the game out of the possibly-broken ps2 later this week, so I

should get my disc back.

Vegeta: That should teach you to leave it in there after you shut the thing off.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

Vegeta: (looks around) You know we never go anywhere anymore...

Chuquita: Eh?

Goku: What?

Vegeta: Back when you started this "Corner" thing, we used to actually leave the studio and go on mini-adventures and such.

What happened to that?

Chuquita: I dunno. But if you recall, bad stuff used to happen to you when we went on said adventures.

Vegeta: (mentally flashes back...°cringes°) ...oh. Nevermind then. Let's just sit here.

Chuquita: (leaps out of her seat and onto the desk) TO THE CAR!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Vegeta: (twitches) Must you counteract me.

Chuquita: (grins) Hey, like you said, better to do stuff than to lazily sit here. AND I actually have a car for us TO go to.

Goku: Let's go to **Veggie's house!** (dashes off) I call front-seat!

Chuquita: Oh-kay! (whips out her car-keys) Come on Veggie, you can sit in the back.

Vegeta: Why do **I** have to sit in the back.

Chuquita: Because there's only two seats up front and there's three of us?....and Goku called the front-seat already.

Vegeta: Can I drive?

Chuquita: Mm....on the way back.

Vegeta: Alright then. I accept. (walks past her, towards where Goku ran off)

Chuquita: (smiles at audiance) Here's Part 1!

dl

/dl

Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But with Goku, Veggie, and the fusions entering, becoming this tournament's champion takes on a new level of difficulty. Are Mirai, Juuhachigou, Chi-Chi---costumed to hide her identity, and Kuririn up to the task? Who will be the winner? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Tech-Support l Breakfast l A Pamplet? The Arrival of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai l Goku and Bulma do some Pre-Veggie reminiscing l Alone with Kakarrotto l Chi-Chi's mission – Stop Hercule! l The need for control l Partner l Goku and Veggie perform some warm-ups l "You should not teleport over 200 times in a row" l 550x Earth's Gravity l Fish-Smoothies l **

* * *

* * *

" Wow, isn't that NEAT Trunks. It's almost like it has a mind of its own. " Goten said as he watched his tail flick

mindlessly about in awe.

The older chibi looked over his shoulder at his non-existent tail, " Yeah. My Toussan says they do, in a way. "

" Chibiko's so cool! I'm glad Bulma-san was able to fix him back up. He got hurt real bad when we were fighting

Turles last week. " Goten petted his tail, " OH! Guess what? Niichan's coming home on Thursday! I can't wait to show him

Chibiko. "

" Man you act like you're so proud of that thing. " Trunks poked the tail.

The younger chibi grinned, " You're just jealous cuz you want one too! "

" Of course I want one!! Not that I'm jealous---but just LOOK at it! Do you have any idea how cool it would be to

walk down the street and freak people out with an extra appendage like that? " Trunks smirked wickedly at the thought, then

flopped onto his stomach and grabbed one of his videogame controllers. He turned the tv back on, " Once that Turles guy gets

better I'm asking him to give me a tail too. "

" But Trunks we don't know if Turles "gave" it to me. My tail just spouted randomly. " Goten said, confused.

" Hey, you weren't BORN with a tail, and I've never seen you with one since before that fight; not to mention he was

holding you upsidedown or something when it grew, right? " Trunks nodded, suspicious, " He made it grow, no doubt about it. "

the purple-hairred chibi flicked the on button on the ps2 before them while Goten grabbed the 2nd controller.

" ... "

" ... "

The two demi-saiyajin sat before the blank tv-screen.

" Hey Trunks? "

" Yeah. "

" Why isn't it working? "

" How should I know! " Trunks sweatdropped. He leaned over and flicked the power off and on, causing no effects

what so ever, " That's weird. " he hit the reset button. Nothing lit up, " Oh man, I hope it isn't shot. My game's inside. "

" Then just hit eject. " Goten said innocently.

Trunks looked back at him lamely, " Don't be stupid, Goten. The machine has to be ON for it to EJECT. "

" I'm not stupid how was I supposed to know it had to be on! It's your toy! " Goten pouted stubbornly, a slight bit

of Chi-Chi-ness showing as he folded his arms.

Trunks reached over and poked the eject button only to have the machine stand up and hiss at him, ejecting its drive

only for a second before sucking it back in, " Uh... " Trunks's eyes bugged out of his head, " Goten? "

" I refuse to speak such people who decide to call me names. So there! " Goten stuck his tongue out while looking

over his shoulder.

The ps2 snapped its wires out of the socket and started to waddle like a small dog towards the chibi's.

" Goten! "

" I'm. Not. Listening. "

" GOTEN?! "

" WHAT? " Goten finally looked back only to have the machine shoot is controllers at them and tie the chibis up. It

opened its drive and roared at them, " WAHHHHHH!!! " Goten screamed in terror as he and Trunks started running off in the

other direction; eventually yanking the two controllers that had captured them out of their sockets, bursting out of Trunks's

bedroom and running down the hall screaming while the video-game system raced after them at a slow, galloping pace.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... "

" °Munch°munch°munch°. "

" ... "

" °slurp° °munch°munch°munch°. " Turles paused from eating his cereal to look up and see Vegeta staring at him

uneasily from across the table, " ...something bothering you? "

" NO! No... "

" Cuz you're staring at me funny. You've been doing it ever since I came down here to eat. "

" I'm fine, really. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" Mommy's just a lil freaked out cuz you look so much like Toussan! " Vejitto chirped, eating his breakfast as well.

" That you do! Look like Kaasan I mean. " Gogeta added contently.

Vegeta slammed his head down onto the kitchen table infront of him, embarassed.

" Is that bad? He knows there was a lot of us type-3 saiyajin back home. " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" You didn't look this much like Kakarrotto when we FIRST met you. " the ouji muttered.

" That's because I was snarling and scowling and performing acts of pure evil when you met me! " Turles grinned,

" Infact I've performed several more such acts this morning before I came down for breakfast. "

" You can do that kinda stuff with a broken arm? " Gogeta asked, pointing to Turles left arm, which was now in a

sling.

The larger saiyajin frowned at his sling and cast, " It's not as much of a hindrance as you think. Besides I'm

right-handed, no big deal. "

" I'm ambidextrous. " Vegeta sat back up in his seat, smirking proudly.

" ... " Turles stared at him blankly.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I can use both hands equally well. "

" AH....you know I should know that. " Turles said, slightly disappointed in himself.

" I find it for better use in fighting if both my hands are strong, rather than having one strong and one weak. "

" That's nice, but...when are you going to need to write or use a spoon in battle? " the evil type-3 saiyajin asked.

" Ah---.... " Vegeta blinked, at a loss for an answer, " Well--there might come a time! " he said defensively and

folded his arms.

" Hi Vegeta! " Bulma said happily as she came into the kitchen, " Vejitto. Gogeta. Turle---HEY! What are you doing

down here you're still hurt!! " she gawked at Turles's presence at the kitchen table.

" I'm eating.... " Turles picked up the box he had poured the cereal out of, " Ch..Cheerios. " he pronounced it,

having slight trouble reading english. Turles then went back to eating.

" ... " Bulma stared at him, " But you're SUPPOSED to be in bed! "

" °slurp° °munch°munch° °slurp° "

Bulma twitched.

" You have to eat them fast or else they absorb too much milk and get mushy...and I dislike all things mushy. "

Turles quickly spoke up, then went back to eating.

" Special K takes more time to mushify. I like eating that in milk better. " Vegeta commented.

" "Special K". " Turles repeated, " K....for Kakarrotto? " he teased the ouji.

" !!! " Vegeta's face went bright red.

Turles continued to eat his cereal.

Bulma looked over at the fusions.

" Don't look at me, I have waffles. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

" Pancakes. " Vejitto shoved another one into his mouth.

The blue-hairred genius sighed, " Never a dull moment in this house. "

" Indeed there isn't! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

" WAAAAHHHH! " a floor above them, Trunks and Goten raced down the hall, still tied up by Trunks's controllers while

the ps2 dashed after them.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, la la la la! " Chi-Chi sang happily as she dusted off a lamp in the living room.

" Chi-chan's sure in a good mood today! " Goku wagged his tail as he plopped down on the couch.

" That, my dear Goku-san, is because Gohan and Videl are coming home tommorow. WITH the first of our many future

grandchildren. " Chi-Chi boasted.

" Did they call you and tell you that? How'd you find out? "

" Wishful thinking, actually. " Chi-Chi said, " But I mean, they spent just over a MONTH on that cruise and then the

trip to that tropical island; Videl's GOT to be pregnant by now! "

" I do not know why Chi-chan wants to rush such things. " Goku looked confused, " We did not have Gohan until we were

married for over a whole year and then when we had Goten you didn't get pregnant til... "

" The third or fourth of those 12 days before the Cell games, I think. " Chi-Chi tried to finish his sentence.

" So why is Chi-chan in a hurry? "

" BECAUSE, (1) I'm getting towards that age where I myself will no longer be able to have children, and (2) I want to

have someone to carry out my legacy, along with my family's bridal gown. " she nodded thoughtfully, " And so, if said child

is a girl, she shall be named after me. If its a boy, after you. "

" But, isn't that up to Gohan and Videl..what they want to name the baby..if there IS a baby..I mean. " Goku shifted

uneasily.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

The larger saiyajin put his hands over his mouth and looked away.

" °DING°DONG°! "

" I'll get it! " Goku perked back up an zipped over to the front door.

" PLEASE don't be the Ouji. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together and squinted her eyes shut.

" Mr. Tenkaichi Budoukai Announcer-Guy! How nice to see you a-gain! " Goku gushed excitedly.

" THANK YOU! " Chi-Chi threw her arms up in the air, then put her duster down and walked over to where Goku stood.

" Hi Son Goku. Chi-Chi. " the Announcer smiled, " I'm part of the Tenkaichi Budoukai committee and we're dropping off

little pamplet reminders to all our former Budoukai Champions to let you know the 27th tournament starts this weekend. " he

held up a 5 or 6-page pamplet.

" AHHH! " Goku squealed with excitement and grabbed the pamplet from him, almost taking the Announcer's arm off with

it. The Announcer sweatdropped, " Another Tenkaichi Budoukai!!! I'm so EXCITED!! THANK YOU Announcer-guy! You have made my

day! " he said happily.

" But, isn't the Tenkaichi Budoukai every 3 years...or 4... " Chi-Chi tried to jog her memory of it, " The previous

one was only 2 years ago. "

" Well it shifts from time to time. " the Announcer guy explained, " Usually we hold the Budoukais in May as well,

but its apparently in July this time. July and August if you want to look at it from a more in-depth view, but you get

what I mean. "

" Heeheehee, heeheeheehee. " Goku grinned as he bounced up and down while quickly reading through the pamplet.

" I have to get going now. We're off to Tenshinhan's home. " Announcer guy motioned to a large van baring the

tournament's name on the sides and top, " Personally, I hope one of you win, Son Goku. These "Hercule" tournaments are

some of the dullest ones I've ever announced for, but when YOU were in the finals this always got interesting. See you

there! " he waved to Goku and Chi-Chi, then headed back to the van.

" That was nice of him to remind us. I had no idea the 27th Budoukai was coming up so soon. " Chi-Chi thought outloud

, then groaned, " I just hope we aren't visited by any evil alien-monsters like last time. "

Goku smiled, " Aw, don't worry Chi-chan! Its too soon after Turles for ANOTHER bad guy to show up. There's always a

semi-large waiting period between them. Remember? "

" Yeah...and I wouldn't mind watching you win another tournament. "

" I would not mind it either. " the larger saiyajin grinned at the the idea, then paused, " But what about Hercule? "

Chi-Chi's expression soured at the thought-bubble of Hercule bribing Goku to take the fall for him the way he did

Juuhachigou at the 26th Budoukai, " That balding big-hairred budoukai-stealing pompous oaf. "

" ? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

" Hmm...technically Hercule IS our brother-in-law now. Perhaps this requires a little bit of sisterly persuasion. "

she rubbed her hands together menacingly.

" But Chi-chan you are an only child. How would you know anything about-- "

" --shush; and I'll let you go pick up Goten--who's at the Ouji's house--by yourself. "

The large saiyajin took a big eager gasp as if ready to squeal his homemade nickname for his favorite ruler outloud

only to have Chi-Chi cover his mouth with her hand.

" IF you keep quiet about my little mission to Hercule's until after he broadcasts being unable to participate in

this year's martial-arts tournament. " she smirked.

Goku let out his breath, " That I can do, Chi-chan! "

" Good. Now I'm taking Kinto'un. You take the car. " she handed him the keys.

" But Chi-chan if I take the car it will take longer to get to Veggie's and the longer it takes for me to get to

Veggie's the less time I will be able to share with him. " Goku pouted.

Chi-Chi smirked, " Exactly. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °DING°DONG° "

" Whatwasthat?! " Turles freaked out, sitting on a chair in the living-room.

" The doorbell. " Gogeta replied.

" I'll get it. " the ouji got up off the couch and walked to the door.

" Be careful Mommy. " Vejitto warned him.

Vegeta shrugged, then answered the door, " Hello? "

" VEGGIE! " Goku gushed, bent down to the ouji's height, " I am so happy to see you! Chi-chan made me take the car

so it took longer but LOOK at THIS! " he whipped out the pamplet he had been given earlier and held it out infront of him,

" It's a special lil pamplet especially for me be-cause I am a Tenkaichi Budoukai champion and the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai is

this WEEKEND! " he handed it to Vegeta.

The little ouji flipped through the pages; most of which featured the updated rules, the hotel the finalists would

stay at, and new food and drink booths making their debut this year, " Ah, Kakarrotto, you do remember what happened the

last time we went to one of these tournaments, correct? "

" Yup! Ji-chan was born! " Goku chirped.

Vejitto waved happily to them from the couch.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " No, well, yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of you leaving me before our match-- "

" --I did put Veggie "on the top of my to do list". " Goku quoted himself.

" --Babadi possessing me, us releasing Buu, me dying in a fiery explosion of my own energy, losing my body, Earth

blowing up--that sort of thing. " the ouji rattled off.

" Aww, do not worry little Veggie! All that stuff won't happen THIS time! AND I will protect my Veggie if anything

ever tries to do so. " Goku smiled warmly, plopping his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.

" Go Toussan! " Vejitto pumped a fist in the air.

" Ah.... " the smaller saiyajin shifted uneasily, then quickly put his hands on Goku's shoulders, " You mean **I**

will protect **you**; me being your ruler and all. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" Go Toussan! " Gogeta pumped his fist this time.

" ...? " Goku blinked, " Oh-kay! " he chirped, then picked up the ouji and pulled him into a hug, " Most of the bad

things that happened that day happened to Veggie though, so I can see why Veggie would be worried. " Goku plopped down onto

the couch and started to rub the smaller saiyajin's back, " But hey, lots of good stuff came out of it. Like our

fusion-babies, and me getting to stay here with Veggie instead of having to go back to otherworld forever and never get to

see my Veggie again until 500 years later when Veggie would have passed away. " Goku held on tighter at that last thought,

" I do not know WHAT would've happened to my Veggie if I had not been here with him. "

" Ooh, lotsa scary stuff. " Gogeta spoke up.

" Yeah. Like if Toussan wasn't here, that big meanie would've shown up and taken Mommy away forever and Goggie and

I and Uncle Ditsu wouldn't be around to stop or destory him and the rest of Mommy's family would have never seen him

a-gain. " Vejitto explained.

Goku's eyes widened 5 times over and he leaned over the hug he was giving Vegeta until he practically engulfed the

little ouji from view, " Veggie.... " he squeaked out, " I will never leave you Veggie, I promise. Never ever EVER. " he

whispered into Vegeta's ear, causing the ouji's body to burst into a a full-blown red glow.

Vegeta managed to squeeze out of the hug. He pushed Goku backwards so he was now the one doing the looming,

" Th--at's very kind of you, Kakarrotto. " the red glow partially faded from his face.

The larger saiyajin smiled up at Vegeta sweetly, " Would Veggie like to enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai WITH me? "

The ouji smirked, " Of course, Kakarrotto, afterall when you consider the ki of everyone else on this planet, its

obvious that you and I will be the ones battling in the final round. "

" YAY! " Goku sat up and grabbed Vegeta's hands, " I get to fight Veggie in the Budoukai!! And you are such a

challange to fight! I can't wait!! "

" Kaasan! Can we enter too? " Gogeta asked eagerly.

" Sure! Goggie and Ji-chan are free to enter! "

" What about me? "

The four saiyajin looked over at the 5th one in the room.

" Um, I do not think it's safe to enter the tournament with a broken arm and sprained legs. " Goku said, " ...maybe

if you got them WHILE you were in the ring...but I would not recommend it. "

" Hn. " Turles glanced over at his arm, " YOU were the one who broke it. " he sweatdropped at Goku.

" ...oh yeah! Well, you tried to destroy the planet. " Goku replied.

" That's it Kakarrotto! Take charge! " Vegeta boistered him, " But--but not when it comes to me. You're not in

charge of me. "

" I never said I was. " the larger saiyajin tilted his head, " Did I? "

" NO! Never...you would never say something like that because being in charge is MY job. **I** am in charge of you.

NOT the other way around. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" You got it, little Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up.

" Oh...Vegeta-san has uke-phobia. " Turles thought outloud, surprised.

" No kidding. " Vegeta flatly replied.

" So what is a Tenkaichi Budoukai about anyway? "

Goku grinned, " I am glad you asked that question, identical-looking but-not-related fellow type-3 saiyajin! For the

pamplet I was given just happens to also contain, a dvd! " he whipped it out. Vegeta took the dvd from Goku.

" "Bonus CD"...hmm. " the ouji inspected the item, then glanced over at the dvd player. He reached over to put it

inside only to have a leg suddenly appear infront of him, " GAH!? " the ouji fell over.

" Hey Vegeta. "

He looked up to see Raditsu standing there, " Raditsu. " Vegeta acknowledged him.

The largest saiyajin took his fingers off his forehead, " I'm practicing teleportation; and you all were in one spot

so it seemed to be the easiest target. " he smiled.

" Uncle Ditsu! Come watch the movie with us! " Gogeta and Vejitto were already each holding a bag of buttered

popcorn and some candy.

" What movie? "

" Its a promotional gimmick for the Tenkaichi Budoukai this weekend. " Vegeta explained, turning on the tv, " Do

you mind moving your leg? " he sweatdropped.

" OH! Sorry. " Raditsu laughed nervously and stepped out of the way. He sat down between Goku and the fusions,

" Ototochan. " he turned to Goku, " What's the Tenkaichi Budoukai? " he whispered.

" Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't know after all! " Turles spoke up.

" You heard that? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow at Turles, who as several feet away on a chair.

" I am a type-3 saiyajin peasant. I hear ALL. " his eyes temporarily widened, then he shifted back into an evil

smirk.

" So do I! " Goku chimed in. He glanced back at Raditsu, " Its a tournament that happens every 3, or 4, or 2 years.

I've been in almost everyone since Master Roshi told me about them back when I was a chibi! "

" Huh. " Raditsu still looked confused.

Vegeta pressed a button and managed to squeeze onto the couch, between Goku and Raditsu, " Here we go. "

The blue screen before them suddenly turned black. Letters flew up onto the screen.

" _Welcome__ to the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai!_ " an announcer read the words that appeared on-screen, " _If you've_

_received__ one of these discs, that means you're our present, or one of our former winners!_ "

" HEE—— " Goku beamed with pride.

" That's my favorite peasant! " Vegeta patted him on the back. The larger saiyajin giggled.

" _All__ four of our previous living champions are invited back to this year's "Strongest Under the Heavens"_. " photos

of each of the winners appeared on the screen with the Budoukai they became champion in written underneath them, " _Jackie_

_Chun, Tenshinhan, Son Goku, and our current 3-time champ, Hercule._ "

" THREE TIMES RUNNING?! " Vegeta exclaimed, gawking, " No wonder everyone had so much faith in him at the Cell

games. " he muttered, then turned to Goku, " Where were YOU during the 24th and 25th Budoukais?! "

" Well, during the 24th Chi-chan and I were still raising Gohan and teaching him how to walk on his own...and during

the 25th I was on Namek-sei fighting Freeza with you. " Goku explained.

" Oh. " Vegeta replied, " That makes sense....all the more reason to beat him, Kakarrotto! " he nodded.

" And that I shall. " Goku said contently, " Unless of course Veggie happens to beat me. "

The ouji grinned at the thought.

" _While__ entering the tournament is purely optional for our former champions, all four of them, upon arrival on the_

_grounds__, will each recieve a special medal for their achievements._ " the medal flashed upon the screen for a few seconds.

It had "Tenkaichi Budoukai" written on the front in kanji, and on the back it read "Your Name Here" and below that the number

Budoukai and the year in which the person had won it in.

" Oooh. So fancy. "

" _Since__ Budoukai rules change from time to time, we'd like to inform you of our latest changes. This year, the_

_tournament__ will be switching back to its usual default of 8 finalists. Our break day will also be returning. Those who_

_entered__ from the 24th, and all Budoukais previous to that, will remember there being a day that seperated the preliminary_

_rounds__ and the actual tournament itself._ "

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then looked over at Goku, who nodded, recalling it.

" _Things__ remaining in place from the 26th tournament will be the children's division. The age cut-off for this_

_division__ will be 12. All those 12 and under who wish to participate, must enter in this division_. "

" Haha. Trunks and Goten are going to be disappointed. "

Goku and Vegeta looked up to see Bulma leaning over the back of the couch.

" Hi. " she waved to them.

" _As__ a reminder, here are the rules for proper ring procedures!_ " a little animated picture popped on the screen of

a Budoukai ring and two random people standing on it, " _If you kill your opponent, you're disqualified._ " one of the figures

hit the other and knocked him to the floor. The second figure now had x's for eyes.

" Brilliant choice to lead off with. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" _If__ you are knocked out of the ring,_ " the second figure was back on his feet and pushed the first out of the ring,

" _You__ lose._ "

" Heehee, that's how I beat Chi-chan. " Goku grinned.

" Really... " Vegeta said, intregued.

" _Finally__, if you are knocked unconsious for more than 10 counts, you lose._ " the announcer finished, " _It is also_

_warned__ that participants are NOT allowed to bring weapons into their fights. The use of weaponry, such as a gun, sword, or_

_bazooka--_"

" --I wonder who that could be. " Vegeta commented, smirking.

" _--__will result in immediate disqualification. Your weapon will also be confiscated until further notice._ "

" Heh-heh...let's not tell Onna. "

" I thought Chi-Chi was done using weapons...isn't she? " Bulma looked down at Vegeta.

" For NOW, but you never know. " the ouji said, " She COULD be switching over to cooking-based weapons to throw us

off. Kakarrotto said Onna seemed VERY EAGER to smack me over the head with her pan while I was under the spell of that wish."

" Chi-chan was smiling when she did so. " Goku laughed nervously.

" _Now__ that you're up to date on the rules and regulations of our tri-annual event, we hope to see you on Friday for_

_the__ preliminary rounds. Those wishing to purchase a tape of one of our previous Budoukais may do so at the tournament's_

_gift-shop__, located in the south-west corner of the arena. Good luck!_ " and with that, the tape ended.

" So its a tournament. " Raditsu blinked.

" Winner gets 5 millon zeni! " Goku chirped, " Chi-chan and I used our winnings to buy stuff for our new house...back

when our house was new. "

" Haha, the previous 2 times nearly all of what Roshi and Tenshinhan won went to feeding you at the resturant after

the tournament was over. " Bulma chuckled at the thought, " Remember the first time! You ate 56 dinners! "

" Hahaha! " Goku laughed, " Master Roshi barely had any money left after that. "

" Yeah, but we all ate dinner as well, so it was more like.. " she paused for a moment, counting off the number of

people who had been at the table besides Goku, " 61 dinners. We should buy one of those tapes. "

" It would be fun to watch myself fight. I used to be so little. " Goku reminisced, standing up and putting his hand

down to where his chibi height had been.

" I didn't think you were EVER going to grow until you came back at the 23rd Budoukai even taller than me. " Bulma

said, " You got that balloon back for that little girl when I couldn't reach it. "

" And then I thought that you got smaller cuz I hadn't seen you in so long! " Goku grinned.

" °A-HEM°. " Vegeta said unusually loudly, regaining attention.

" VEGGIE! " Goku quickly grabbed the ouji off the couch and gave him a hug.

" That's right, Vegeta's never gotten to see an ENTIRE tournament. " Bulma said, then paused, " Or are you just upset

because we started talking about something that happened before we met you? "

" A little bit of both. " the ouji said, his head plopped on Goku's shoulder.

" Can I enter? " Raditsu asked.

" ANYONE can enter, Uncle Ditsu. " Gogeta grinned.

" But you can't if you are recovering from serious injuries like Turles. " Vejitto motioned to him.

" Didn't I tell you to go back to bed? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Possibly. "

She sighed in reply, " Fine. You don't HAVE to go to bed. I'm just saying that because if you got some rest it would

help you heal faster. "

" ...in that case, I think I will. " Turles decided and headed upstairs while Trunks and Goten made their way

downstairs. The chibis had freed themselves and tackled the renegade ps2, then tied it up in its own controllers.

" I can't believe we caught it. " Goten mentioned to his fellow chibi.

" Kaasan. "

Bulma blinked a the tug on her pantleg, " Yes? "

" Can you fix this for us? " Trunks held up the machine.

" Sure, umm.. " she turned back to Goku--who had set the ouji back down, Vegeta, Raditsu, Vejitto, and Gogeta,

" ..you guys don't mind, do you? "

" Nope! Not at all. " Goku chirped as she, Trunks, and Goten headed down to the lab.

" Now what do we do? " Gogeta asked.

" The movie's all over. " Vejitto took the disc out.

" You could be my targets. "

The fusions looked over at Raditsu.

" Targets? "

" Hai. I'm practicing teleportation and I need ki's to teleport to. You guys to run around to random parts of the

house and I could train by teleporting back and forth. " Raditsu spoke up, then paused, " Kakarrotto, we're allowed to

teleport in the Budoukai, right? "

" Yup! " Goku nodded.

" Great! Oh-kay guys, get ready. " he put his fingers on his forehead. The fusions assumed racing position, " ..GO! "

Vejitto and Gogeta shot up the staircase, one flying down the left hallway and the other down the right, " Vegeta, Kakarrotto

, I'll see you at lunch! " Raditsu waved to them, his teleportation looking fuzzy; the way Goku's had when he first learned

it; before completely teleporting out.

" BYE! " Goku waved, then plopped back down on the couch next to Vegeta.

" ... "

" ... "

The two saiyajin sat there.

Goku moved 2 inches closer.

Vegeta gulped.

" So, " the larger saiyajin said, much warmer than before, " How's Veggie been doing? "

" Good. " Vegeta shifted around. He hadn't been **alone** in a room with Goku since the day he'd explained to the

larger saiyajin what an "oujo" does, " That uh, that other type-3 saiyajin's been playing mind-games with me; like how you

used to do--only now you mainly play mind-games with me to extract information from my head or to pass the time. "

" I like passing time with Veggie! " Goku nodded, " Especially since me and Veggie have all the time in the world! "

he flopped back on the couch.

Vegeta decided to sit back as well, " That we do. " he said, then paused, " Are you really over the whole "Oujo"

thing--you know, how of curiousity? " the ouji asked suddenly.

" Most of it. " Goku nodded. He grinned, " Has Veggie de-cided to make me his platonic Oujo? "

" NO! N--not yet. I'm still thinking about it. Infact with that tanned kaka-esque reminder walking around I can't

help but keep thinking about you. " the ouji motioned to the guest room Turles was in.

" Aww, I think a-bout Veggie lots too! " Goku smiled.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I don't mean that, I mean, more than usual. "

Goku tilted his head, " If it makes you feel better, Veggie, the evil me IS leaving once his arm gets better. "

" Yeah, I checked out his ship in my spare time yesterday--unbeknownst to him of course--he's got one of those

control panels where you NEED two arms in order to operate it. He also has a regeneration tank, but you need at least 2

people to operate it. "

" But Veggie, you worked the one you put me in just fine. "

" Kakarrotto do you remember the size of the one I used for you--and that I told you it was one of the older models?"

the ouji asked.

Goku nodded.

" This regeneration tank was almost 4 times that one's size. "

" OH. " Goku's eyes widened, " I can see where Veggie is going. That would be tough to operate on your own;

especially with Veggie's size. "

The ouji sweatdropped, " Anyway, he'd probably need one of the large ones; with such a small army of minions he'd

need to keep all 5 of them in top shape. "

Goku's eyes lit up at the last two words, " Hey Veggie? "

" Kakarrotto. "

" Can I, ask you a question? In private. "

" We are in private. " Vegeta motioned to the completely empty living room.

" No we're not. " the larger saiyajin twiddled his thumbs.

" Eh? " Vegeta blinked. Goku motioned past him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Bura leaning over the side

of the couch, grinning eagerly at them.

" Why is Kakarroujo acting so shy Toussan are you going to propose? " Bura asked, " ...and can I record it? "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " OF COURSE NOT!! " he exclaimed, flushing with embarassment, " I mean, the answer to your

questions are as follows: I don't know. NO. No because the previous act will never occur. " he turned back to Goku, " Come

Kakarrotto, to the gravity room! "

" Oh-kay! " Goku instantly cheered up and followed the little ouji down the hall.

Bura shrugged.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Chi-Chi hummed "head-cha-la" to herself as Kinto'un whizzed through the air towards Orange

City to her destination--Hercule's Mansion. Apparently Kinto'un had decided that Chi-Chi's quest to force Hercule not to

enter the Budoukai so he wouldn't try to bribe the others into letting him in, wasn't all that bad; thus the reason why she

she was able to ride the little orange cloud, " Ah, there we go. " she said as Kinto'un came to a stop before the gigantic

house, " Honestly with only 3 people and a dog would you really need a house this large? "

" Mmphmm mmph mmph mmmphmph. " Kinto'un said.

" Yeah, I guess you're right, one of them IS Buu. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the thought of the chubby pink creature

running rampant through the mansion; knocking things over, turning butlers and maids into candy and devouring them at random.

She shuddered.

" Mmh mmph. "

" Oh! I forgot, Videl's not even going to be living here once she gets back. " she replied, then pressed the doorbell

, which instead of just a usual doorbell-like sound, replied in a recording of Hercule's voice.

" °Ding-Dong°. Welcome to HOUSE OF HERCULE, YEAH! " the recording exclaimed, " To continue this conversation in

english, press one. Para continuar esta conversación en español, prensa dos. "

" ... " Chi-Chi twitched, " You know what, forget the doorbell, we're going to knock. " and with that, Kinto'un flew

overtop the large gates and landed them directly infront of the front door. The weight of Chi-Chi's knocking increased each

time, and to her surprise she actually left a small dent in it on the third try. Chi-Chi and Kinto'un sweatdropped, then

both inched away from that side of the door.

" HELLO! " Buu poked his head out of the door.

Chi-Chi paled slightly at the creature who had, as a result of her slapping him, turned her into an egg and squashed

her with his foot. She subconsiously placed the hand she had slapped him with into her pants pocket, " Umm, hi there, Buu.

I'd like to have a little conversation with my brother-in-law, do you mind? "

" Buu no mind! Buu will be happy to lead lady and orange cloud to Buu's friend Hercule! " he said happily, then

walked off down the hall; Chi-Chi and Kinto'un keeping over a good 2 feet behind Buu. The pink creature opened a nearby

door to reveal Hercule sitting down on a chair, watching tv, " Here is Hercule! " Buu introduced him, then wandered back off

from where he came.

Hercule looked over, " Ah, Chi-Chi, and uh... "

" Kinto'un. " she offered.

" Yeah. Umm, come in. " he said. Chi-Chi and Kinto'un sat down on a nearby couch, " So did you and Goku get the

pamplet? "

" We did actually. Infact, that's why we're here. To have a little brother-to-sister chat about this year's

Tenkaichi Budoukai. " she said a little too cheerfully.

" What do you mean? " Hercule blinked.

" Hercule, do remember how you bribed Juuhachigou in order to remain the champion of the previous tournament? "

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, causing Hercule to shift uneasily.

" Uh, sure I do; but she didn't care about the title--all Juuhachigou wanted was the money. " Hercule explained,

then folded his arms and looked up, " She kept givin me the evil eye after that match though. " he shuddered slightly.

" Uh-huh. Interesting. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Do you intend to try that on whomever you face in the finals; IF you

make it that far; THIS year as well? "

" Of course, I need to retain my title. Why do you ask? "

" Do you ALSO remember how, 9 years ago, you faked a stomach-ache while fighting Cell so you wouldn't have to fight

him? " she asked.

" I can see this is goin somewhere. " Hercule sweatdropped.

" It is. " Chi-Chi smirked, her bangs hiding her eyes. She looked up at him, " I want you to drop out of the

tournament! " she pointed at Hercule.

" WAH--WHAT?! "

" It's unfair to the other fighters if you cheat your way into winning! Incase you didn't know, the tournaments

before you took over were actually exciting! You could go to one knowing that it wasn't rigged; where you had no way of

knowing who the winner would be til the end of the day! Goku-san had to go through THREE of them before he won; the previous

two being unusually close fights I've been told. And in the third one--which I myself participated in--he almost lost his

life fighting Piccolo in the final round! When you compare that to the end of the 26th Budoukai it only cheapens and demeans

the whole fact that this tournament is about having fun and finding out who IS "the strongest under the heavens"; not

who's "the richest under the heavens"! " Chi-Chi explained, standing up.

" I suppose I see you're point, but-- "

" ... " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

" --do I have to? "

" WAHH! " she and Kinto'un both fell over, " OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO! CHEATING AND TAKING CREDIT AWAY FROM SOMEONE

ELSE IS **WRONG**!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.

Hercule laughed nervously, " Ah....but look at it logically, Chi-Chi. Won't it looks suspicious if I, the 3-time

martial arts champion of the world, were to suddenly decide not to participate in the Budoukai? "

" Yes, it would. " she nodded.

" Glad you understand-- "

" --that's why you'll be faking another stomach-ache for the masses tommorow. No one can blame you for being sick. "

she shrugged.

" But that would be lying. "

" From you, that is really redundant. " she sweatdropped.

" Mmph mmh. " Kinto'un agreed.

Hercule folded his arms, " Well uh...I guess I could, but you have to let me win the **28th** Budou-- "

Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare.

" --ehhh...or maybe we'll talk about that some other time. "

" Sounds good to me. " she smiled, " So you'll do it? " she held out her hand.

Hercule shook her heand, " Do I have a choice? "

The grip on his hand suddenly grew dangerously tight and threatening to pop his fingers right off.

" IMEANOFCOURSEILLDOITNOWLETGOOFMYHAND!! "

The pain suddenly released, " Great! Have a nice day, 'dear brother'. " Chi-Chi waved to him and let her and

Kinto'un out.

Hercule rapidly moved his arm up and down to get the circulation going again in his hand, " Man, some sibling she

is. My real sister isn't nearly as mean as her. " he sweatdropped and looked down at the hand, which now had bruise-marks

all over it, " Maybe I should go put this on ice... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, the gravity room. The one place on this entire planet where I truely feel I have complete control. " Vegeta

sighed, relaxed as he faced the control panel of the machine. Goku stood several feet behind him. The larger saiyajin noticed

the open door and cheerfully closed it; the sound causing the little ouji to momentarily jump. He looked over his shoulder to

see Goku reaching to lock the door. Vegeta whipped around, walked over to Goku, re-opened, re-shut and re-locked it,

" There. "

" Veggie why did you do that I just closed it a second ag-- "

" --I have decided to close the door to insure your question that so desperately needed privacy is kept that way. "

the ouji smirked.

" ...oh-kay! " Goku chirped, still partially confused.

" So... " the little ouji flicked a button that lightly turned the gravity on, causing Goku to wobble for a second,

" What is it you'd like to ask me? "

" HEE—— " the sound came from behind Vegeta, who turned to see Goku suddenly standing there with a blush-line over

his nose. Vegeta stared at Goku; the grinning, blushing peasant who was making him feel increasingly nervous. The ouji

glanced at the door he'd just closed and locked, then back at Goku, then the door again, " I was wondering if Veggie'd like

to be my _partner_. "

" "Partner"!? " the ouji's eyes widened until they took on the shape of two gigantic black blobs on his face--which

by the way was now bright red and sweaty, " ...what? " he squeaked out.

" You know, to train for the Budoukai. I always used to train with someone really strong to prepare for it; the first

two times it was Master Roshi and Kuririn, and then it was Kami and Mr. Popo, after that it was Kaio-sama and the other dead

senshi in otherworld. So I thought to myself as I was driving to Veggie's--"why not ask Veggie to train with you this year?"

and here I am! Asking you! " Goku said happily, " We'll only have a week to train but I think it'll do if Veggie helps me. "

" ... " the redness and wide-eyes had gone back to normal on the smaller saiyajin's visage.

" I wanted to ask Veggie in private so we could surprise everyone else at the tournament! " he explained, " Veggie

understands that, right? "

The ouji shook his head clear, " You want me to be your training partner? "

" Yup! " Goku's tail wagged behind him.

" But...isn't that sort of what we do when we spar outside? "

" Silly Veggie! That is completely different! What I mean is train in here under the heavy gravity with Veggie. I

haven't trained in a gravity room since I went to Namek after I first fought you! " Goku smiled, then took one of his boots

off, " Altogether my weighted clothes are only 250 pounds. But in here training with Veggie I'd not only get Veggiexperiance,

BUT I'd get to train at up to 500 times normal gravity! "

" Technically I got up to 550 the other week. " Vegeta boasted.

" 550 then! " Goku grinned, " Wow Veggie that is very im-pressive! " he clasped his hands together.

Vegeta smirked, " I try... " he paused, " Have YOU ever walked around in 550 times earth's gravity, Kakarrotto? "

" I've only gotten up to a 100, Veggie! "

The ouji grinned, " Well then, you're going to have to be on defense in this little game, eh? "

" Aw Veggie, it shouldn't be-- " Goku started to say.

" --wait! Stay here! " the ouji held up his pointer finger, then ran to the door, opened it, left, and returned

wearing his "Seme" t-shirt overtop his navy tank-top, " There. I'm properly outfitted for this occation. " he closed the

door behind him, still grinning.

" Veggie ever gonna tell me what a "seme" is? " Goku asked.

" No. " Vegeta said bluntly, " Now what were you saying? "

" That training under 550x normal gravity shouldn't be that hard? " the larger saiyajin blinked.

" ... " Vegeta gawked at him, " HA! BWAHAHA! Ah, Kakarrotto, how little you know about my training regimen. " he

turned to his right, " COMPUTER! Increase gravity to 550! "

" Yes, Ouji-sama. " the computer answered in a mechanized voice. The gravity in the medium-sized room instantly

became unbelievably thick and heavy.

Vegeta burst into ssj2 and began jogging around the round room in a circle, " As you can see, Kakarrotto, 550 times

Earth's gravity is no easy task. It presents a constant force of which you must overcome in order to do anything; meaning in

your current form you should barely be able to move. " he chuckled, " Meaning in addition to that weight you must deal with

the extra weight your super saiyajin form includes. "

" Got it Veggie! " a voice said cheerfully beside him.

Vegeta paled, then glanced over to see Goku in ssj3, easily keeping up with his pace.

" Isn't this FUN Veggie? It'll be great training to-gether. I bet little Veggie gets real lonely training in this

lil room all by himself. "

" It's not THAT lonely...and sometimes Vejitto and Gogeta come in to train with me. " the ouji replied.

Goku reached out and grabbed Vegeta's hand.

" HUH!? " Vegeta's head shot to attention just as Goku flipped the ouji over and ontop of his back, adding to the

force pushing down on him.

" Veggie hold on tight! " Goku said sweetly, then burst off at a blinding speed, his feet now barely touching the

ground.

Vegeta tried to keep from falling face-first into the kaka-germ infested mass of glowing yellow hair, " Kakarrotto? "

" Yes Veggie? " Goku looked up at him while racing around in a circle.

" What are you doing? "

" Warming up my legs and back so I can adapt to the gravity, little Veggie! " Goku responded, " I'll let Veggie use

me as a back-weight if he wants when I'm done. " the large saiyajin offered.

Vegeta's cheeks turned red at a possible mental-image, " ...I'd rather not have you ontop of me, Kakarrotto; even

from behind. "

" Why not? I'm oh-kay with Veggie up here. " Goku poked Vegeta's arm slightly as he slowed to a jog, then stopped

walking altogether.

Vegeta sat up and tugged at his "Seme" t-shirt, " The shirt has spoken. " he said in a mock-wise way.

" ? " Goku tilted his head, confused. Vegeta flipped over Goku and landed infront of him, " So what does Veggie

recommend we do? "

" "Veggie" recommends we start with the basics, push-ups, sit-ups, that sort of thing until we're loosened enough to

work with the machine's programs. " he motioned to the control panel.

" There are programs? " Goku gasped in awe.

" Indeed there are. " the ouji smirked in his knowledge, " Now let's get started! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...they've been at it for almost an hour now. " Bulma mumbled to herself, surprised as she stared through the

small window in the door leading to the gravity room. Goku and Vegeta were both in ssj2 and warming up; Goku doing his

usual one-finger push-ups while Vegeta did sit-ups several feet away from him.

" 989, 990, 991, " Goku counting outloud as he went while Vegeta counted his sit-ups in his head.

" There's something odd with that, but I can't put my finger on it. " she watched Goku, then Vegeta. Bulma backed up

a few steps so she could see both saiyajin at the same time through the window and paled, " Eew. " the blue-hairred genius

quickly re-took the steps she'd lost, then knocked on the door.

" ? " Vegeta watched Bulma and her tapping, confused. He saw the look on her face and got slightly worried about her

until she pointed in Goku's direction. The ouji turned and watched Goku now. A few seconds later he noticed what she had;

they were exercising in time with each other. Vegeta decided to speed up his own pace only to see Goku speeding up with him.

He quickly turned his head away from the peasant and slowed his speed down instead. Bulma still looked a little pale. Vegeta

took a second glance at Goku, who slowed down as well. Vegeta felt his cheeks turn red and let out a yelp, instantly stopping

his sit-ups and tumbling backwards, " WILL YOU STOP THAT!?! "

" Huh? " Goku blinked at Vegeta, " But Veggie I am almost up to 1000. Why would I stop now-- "

" --TOAVOIDCRAMPS! " was the first thing that popped into Vegeta's mind.

" Cramps? " Goku continued doing push-ups.

The ouji stood up, more calm this time, " Yes, you see Kakarrotto, if you were to perform too much of the same

exercise in here you could get severe cramps that would cause you to become bedridden for almost 2 weeks. " he thought up.

Goku instantly stopped pushing up and gasped, " TWO WHOLE WEEKS?! Oh Veggie I do not have time to be in bed for two

whole weeks! The tournament is this very weekEND! "

" Exactly. Now switch your position. I shall switch mine as well.... " Vegeta moved into push-up position while

Goku flipped to do sit-ups several feet away.

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku smiled.

" And Kakarrotto? "

" Yes Veggie? "

" No moving in unison this time, got it? " he looked away, embarassed.

" You got it Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHEW! My head hurts! " Raditsu sat back on a kitchen chair, his eyes closed and his entire right hand further

covering them.

" That can happen when you do too much teleporting in a small time-frame. " Gogeta pointed out.

" Please don't talk so loud. " he sweatdropped.

Gogeta looked over at Vejitto, who was making a sandwich. Both fusions shrugged, confused.

" °DING°DONG°! " the doorbell rang.

" AARR! " Raditsu thumped his head forward onto the kitchen table in pain.

" Poor Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto pouted, then got an idea, " I'll get you some asprin! "

" And I shall answer the door! " Gogeta happily added. The slightly younger fusion walked to the front door and

opened it, " Hello? "

" Demi-Ouji. " Chi-Chi said.

" Oh, hi Onna. " Gogeta waved, then closed the door and walked back to his seat.

" Who was it? " Vejitto took two asprin out.

" It was Onna. " Gogeta replied, reaching for a chocolate out of Bunni's candy dish.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped behind the front door, then opened it herself and walked in, " Crazy demi-Oujis. " she muttered,

" Oh! Raditsu! " she smiled.

" Hi. " Raditsu waved in her direction while covering his eyes with his other hand. He took the asprin, then some

water, " °Whew°! You should not teleport over 200 times in a row. " he said, mostly warning himself.

" I wouldn't know. " she shrugged, " Where's Goten? I came to take him and Goku-san home. "

" Isn't that why Toussan came here? " Vejitto said, baffled.

" Well, yes, but I figured the Ouji would distract him from getting home early. Is Goku-san still here? "

" I do not think Toussan would like it if we were to divulge such information to **you**. " Gogeta folded his arms in

a Veggie-ish way.

" Goggie's right! Mommy and Toussan are doing something "in private" and are not to be disturbed; unless of course

there's an emergency. " Vejitto nodded.

" I **AM** an emergency. " she snorted, then calmed down, " Besides, I have a gift for each of them. "

" ONNA with a gift for TOUSSAN? " Gogeta tilted his head.

" There is something wrong with that. " Vejitto agreed with the dance fusion.

" Don't act all suspicious; its nothing that could HURT the Ouji---physically. " Chi-Chi chuckled, then concentrated

for a moment; looking for Goku and Vegeta's ki's, " Ah, that way. " she smiled and walked off.

" Looks like she's been practicing too. " Raditsu said, " Chi-Chi normally takes a lot longer to sense somebody. "

" Well she did eat one of those evil ki-fruits Turles grew. " Vejitto thought outloud.

" I'm scared, Jitto. " Gogeta gulped at the idea of a super-powerful Chi-Chi.

Vejitto paled slightly, " Me too. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA! HA HA HA HA! " a ssj2 Vegeta continued to send punches at a ssj3 Goku in the gravity room; the larger saiyajin

easily blocking each one, " KUSO! You never said anything about going super saiyajin 3 while we trained! " the ouji

complained.

" Why is it too hard for Veggie? " Goku leaned his head to the side as he dodged another punch, " I can go back to

ssj2 if you'd like. " he smiled, offering.

" NO ITS NOT TOO HARD! " the ouji exclaimed, embarrassed, then mumbled, " I just can't hold ssj3 as long as you can. "

he then paused, " Hey Kakarrotto, do you think we'll be "allowed" to use our super saiyajin forms in the tournament? Both

Gohan and Bulma made me, Trunks and Goten agree not to use them in the previous one. "

" Oh, that is a tough question. " Goku paused to think, then felt something punch him in the chest, " Oop! VEGGIE! "

" Your guard was down. " the ouji pointed to him.

Goku sweatdropped, then smiled, " Aw Veggie! " he gave the smaller saiyajin a hug.

" °KNOCK°KNOCK°! °KNOCK°KNOCK°KNOCK°! " something knocked on the door. Goku let go of Vegeta and flew down towards

the door. He peeked into the window, then gasped.

" OH NO! It's Chi-chan! And she is most likely here to take me away from my Veggie! " he motioned to Vegeta, who

hovered through the air with a blank look on his face, " Oh little Veggie... "

" Let her in, Kakarrotto. "

" HUH!? " Goku shook his head to see if he'd heard correctly, " But, Veggie, if Chi-chan comes inside, with the

gravity at 550 times normal-- "

" °squeeek° " the door to the gravity room opened. Chi-Chi glared at the smaller saiyajin floating through the air.

She opened her mouth, took one step inside and landed flat on her stomach, " °THUD°! "

" ---that would happen. " Goku finished his sentence, then flew over to her, " Oh Chi-chan are you oh-kay! " he

gasped, worried.

" Help. " she said flatly.

" BWAHAHA! Why Onna, hello! Welcome to my private little training space. How are you! " Vegeta said pleasantly.

Chi-Chi twitched on the ground, unable to move, " Shut it off. "

" Shut, what off? " the ouji said in a mock-confused way.

" THE MACHINE!!! "

Vegeta looked over his shoulder, " Very well. COMPUTER! END SESSION! "

" _Ending__ session. Returning to normal gravity. Shutting down._ " the computer verbally spoke each command as it did

so.

" Oof! " Chi-Chi tried to stand up; even though the gravity was now back to normal, falling down in 550 times that

had given her a fair amount of pain, " Evil little Ouji; WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME! "

" Why didn't **you** ring the doorbell? " Vegeta said.

" What?! What "doorbell"?! " she gawked.

" The little one next to the door to Veggie's training room! " Goku said cheerfully, poking his head out of the room

and pressing the little blue button.

" °DING°DONG°DING°DONG° "

" The doorbell is connected to the gravity room's main computer. It shuts the gravity down temporarily so visitors

can come in without befalling the fate you just walked into. " Vegeta explained.

" ...oh. " Chi-Chi glanced over at the doorbell warily, " In any case, I've brought you each a present and then I'm

bringing Goku-san back home. "

" Chi-chan has PRESENTS? " Goku lit up, " It is just like my birthday!! Only my birthday was several months a-go! "

Chi-Chi pulled out a capsule, " First, a present for the Ouji. " she handed it to him.

Vegeta tossed the capsule to the ground to reveal a wrapped box. The small saiyajin surveyed his 'gift', " Hmm, best

to step back Kakarrotto, it could be a bomb, or a threatening note of some type. "

Goku bounced two feet behind him.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh come on! If it were a bomb do you really think I would stand in here and WATCH you open

it! "

" It could be a saiyajin-seeking bomb. " Vegeta pointed out.

" THERE IS NO SUCH THING!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " ...is there? "

" No...of course not. "

" ... "

" ... "

" You gonna open it? "

" Hai... " Vegeta yanked the paper off and slowly lifted the lid. His face turned a pale green at the contents and he

slammed the top to the box shut. Vegeta squinted his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and re-lifted the

lid to confirm what he saw, " You're JOKING, right? "

Chi-Chi smirked boastfully, " Not at all, Ouji. Afterall it fits you so well. "

Vegeta twitched at the contents of the box; a white t-shirt with the word "Uke" written on it in big pink

bubble-letters, " Curse you. "

" A-nother t-shirt for Veggie? " Goku poked his head overtop of Vegeta's, " ...with a-nother word on it whose meaning

I do not know. "

" I'd prefer you didn't. " Vegeta replied, then smirked, " Hey Kakarrotto, how'd you like to have the shirt Onna just

gave me? "

" Mmm...OH-KAY! " Goku chirped.

" HE CAN NOT! " Chi-Chi rebuked him, " If anything, Goku-san should have the current shirt you're wearing. " she

motioned to Vegeta's "seme" t-shirt.

Goku lifted the new shirt up and compared it with the one Vegeta wore, " Ooh...Chi-chan and Veggie, I think both

shirts are way too small for me. Afterall I'm almost a full 2 shirt-sizes BIGGER than Veggie. I'm a large and sometimes

de-pending on the brand and ssj form I am in, extra-large. And Veggie is usually either a medium or sma-- "

" --don't say it. " Vegeta twitched, frustrated.

" --l...oh-kay. " Goku caught himself.

" And now for Goku-san's gift! " Chi-Chi walked infront of him, " Goku-san, I've convinced Hercule to drop out of

the Budoukai, you get to fight fair without him bribing you! "

Goku's eyes widened, " You mean I do not have to pretend to lose; that I can fight as hard as possible and maybe even

win like I used to before Hercule ever learned of the Tenkaichi Budoukai? " he gasped in awe.

" Mmm-hmm! I just used a little of my sisterly persuasion! " Chi-Chi grinned.

" Oh Chi-chan that is WONDERFUL! " Goku gushed, grabbing and hugging her tightly.

" You don't even HAVE a sister...OR a brother. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Neither do you. " Chi-Chi retorted.

" Hm, point. " Vegeta rubbed his chin, then smirked, " So what'd you do to him, threaten to blast a bazooka-shaped

hole through him? "

" Of course not! I merely stated a case that him lying and cheating to win the title was wrong. " Chi-Chi nodded,

Goku still hugging her, " Also, he owes us for stealing Gohan's thunder for being the one to beat Cell; AND that aweful

re-enactment video they showed before the start of the 26th tournament. "

Vegeta shuddered, " Dear God that thing was horrible... "

" Indeed it was. " Goku agreed as he set Chi-Chi down, " We looked like those people who get paid to wear character

costumes at theme-parks and take pictures with little kids! "

" Hm, Hercule's going to be going on tv tonight; he'll be faking one of his infamous "stomach-aches" for us which'll

get him out of the running. " Chi-Chi explained.

" I'll certainly be watching. " Vegeta powered back down to normal form, as did Goku, " Have to make sure he doesn't

decide to bait-and-switch on us. If he enters **I'M** certainly not going to be bribed out of winning. "

" You're rich anyway, bribe money won't have any effect on you! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" That too... " Vegeta grinned, " Now if you and Kakarrotto will excuse me, I'm going to take a quick rest before

I start making dinner. "

" Heehee, I tired Veggie out pretty good then, huh? " Goku giggled.

Vegeta twitched, a blushline over his nose while he still had his back to the larger saiyajin, " You, could say

that. " he shook the red glow off, then looked over his shoulder, " See you tomorrow for another training session,

Kakarrotto! "

" You're TRAINING with the OUJI!? " Chi-Chi gawked.

" Well Veggie IS the only one strong enough to train with me. " Goku pointed out, " AND he has the gravity room which

will help BOTH of us train even better! "

Chi-Chi glanced over at Vegeta, who was still grinning while he looked over his shoulder at them, " ... " she

narrowed her eyes at him, " Evil sneaky little.... "

" Hey Kakay, if you want, you can stay for dinner while Onna takes your kaka-spawn home! " Vegeta spoke up.

" YEAH! " Goku beamed, making two fists. He looked over at Chi-Chi, " Can I Chi-chaaaan? " the larger saiyajin's eyes

sparkled.

" NO! You're NOT staying here and eating food prepared by THAT! " she pointed angrily at Vegeta.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I happen to think I have a brilliant culinary mind. " he smirked and put his hands on his

hips, " My gastronomic intelligence far surpasses Onna's. "

" ... " Goku stared at Vegeta, then back at Chi-Chi.

" WELL? " she said.

" I want to eat Veggie's food. "

" GAH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU AREN'T FOOLED BY THE OUJI AND HIS SNEAKY OUJI MIND AND GIGANTIC

VOCABULARY! "

" I'm not? "

" NO! "

" ...what if I stay for dinner but take my dessert home with me? "

" NO!! I freed you from having to be bribed by Hercule so you have an equal chance of WINNING the Budoukai! The least

you can do is come home with me and let ME cook dinner for you! "

" **I** can make you a fish smoothie. " Vegeta slid up beside Goku.

" Fish in smoothie form? " Goku gasped with surprise. He instantly glanced over at Chi-Chi, eyes sparkling and sad

tears running down his cheeks.

Chi-Chi twitched, " ...FINE! You stay, but as **I** stay too! We'll go home AFTER the Ouji makes his "meal". "

" Wonderful! " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Come Kakarrotto, " he led the larger saiyajin down the hall.

" I get to HELP Veggie cook? " Goku chirped.

" NO! But, but you can watch. There's nothing wrong with that. " the ouji said.

" I do enjoy watching Veggie.. " the larger saiyajin mused.

" In a, purely platonic way of course. " Vegeta injected, laughing nervously.

" "Of course"! " Goku replied, nodding.

" Coming Onna? " the ouji asked.

" You're making the smoothie and THEN you're returning to your evil Ouji-lair? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" I prefer "bedroom", but, yes. " Vegeta said casually.

" Alright then. I'll follow. " she folded her arms and walked after them, " But only to insure Goku-san's safety,

I'm not having you drug his, fish smoothie, with anything out of the ordinary. "

The ouji chuckled, " Haha, Onna, you can trust me. " he smirked.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Yeah right... "

* * *

* * *

1:37 AM 8/3/2004

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: (sitting at Veggie's kitchen table with Veggie and Son) That it is.

Vegeta: Hm, normal-sized chapter.

Chuquita: Yes, they seem to be leveling out to "normal" size, or 60-some kb.

Vegeta: (smirks) Just watch the next chapter end up being enormous.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

Goku: (grins) I can't wait to fight at the Budoukai!

Chuquita: And you will! In the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, Gohan and Videl finally return.

Goku: We have not seen them since the end of May!

Chuquita: (sits back in chair and takes a pepsi) °WHEW°!

Vegeta: Long drive?

Chuquita: No, I'm tired. It appears after so many comic-pages, coloring in comics gets really frustrating.

Goku: It looks pretty once its done though.

Chuquita: Yup, that it does Son-kun :) . I'm happy I only have 3 more pages to go. (smiles tiredly) You know coloring in each page takes 2 hours?

Vegeta: 2 hours that normally go to writing these fics.

Chuquita: Exactly. After I finish coloring in and posting "Veggie's Trike" on deviantart, no more psp8-colored-scanned-images

for a while. I need a break from that; I'm actually starting to get a headache on page 12.

Goku: Chu-sama has been going at it since mid Ju-ly...

Chuquita: July 19th, actually. Anyway, (perks up) how do you like the temporary change of scenery?

Goku: (grins) Veggie's house is a nice place to stay, Chu-sama!

Vegeta: We're still at a table though. (looks around)

Chuquita: We can relocate to the living room.

Goku: Sounds good to me!

(Scene change; Chu, Goku, and Veggie are now in the living room; Chu on the chair, Goku and Veggie on the couch)

Goku: (bouncing lightly) Heehee.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Feeling better?

Vegeta: Much, thank you.

Goku: (smiles at Veggie) Come on Veggie, bounce with me! I'm not even going very high.

Vegeta: I'll...think about it.

Goku: Oh-kay!

Chuquita: We'll see you sometime next week everybody! (waves)

Goku: BYE! :)


	2. Didja miss me?

2:48 PM 8/4/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from db manga book #16_

_Chi-Chi: Goku! Are you alright?!_

_Goku: N..not really..._

_Yamcha: We'll take you to the hospital right away!!_

_Yajirobe: Don't you worry! I brung you senzu beans!_

_Kuririn: Oh!_

_Goku: Y--Yajirobe...! Wh-what are you doing here...?_

_Yajirobe: I just come to check on you, that's all. Here, eat it!_

_Goku: Th--thanks... (chews and swallows bean) !! (jumps to his feet) HO!!! (jumps into the air) HAH!!! I DID IT!!!! I finally_

_won__ the Tenka'ichi Budokai!!!! WHOOPEE!!! BANZAI! BANZAI!_

_Bulma: Wh--what is this...?_

_Chi-Chi: He was a mess a second ago..._

_Roshi: My...word...!_

_Kuririn: Y--you mean senzu beans aren't just food..?_

_Yajirobe: You ate 'em without knowin what they were?_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (smiling) That was a happy day.

Chuquita: (flipping through book) It was indeed.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (sweatdrops at stubborn-pouty expression on Veggie's face) Aw Veggie, that doesn't mean we can have fun without

Veggies needed. (pats him on the back) Although it is possible...but hey it does not happen very often NOW!

Vegeta: ... (sulks)

Chuquita: (sigh) I'm just trying to get Budoukai-related Q.O.T.W Veggie, there's nothing wrong with that.

Vegeta: I suppose...

Chuquita: You'll be in the next Q.O.T.W...

Vegeta: Better. (smirks)

Chuquita: (holds up book) You know what I found that was strange in here, that on the back cover Piccolo's subbed differently

than inside the actual book.

_Piccolo-from-book-jacket: Gya ha ha! Don't you think you should ask your friends for help? At this point, you have no hope_

_of__ winning!_

Chuquita: Versus the inside version of the exact same scene.

_Piccolo-from-inside-book: Gahahaha!! Do you truely wish to decline your allies' aid?! Without it, your slim hope becomes_

_none__ at all!!_

Vegeta: (surprised) Wow, a whole couple grade-levels above the jacket dialogue!

Chuquita: Yeah, apparently Piccolo's vocab is very eloquent; for someone trying to take over the world, I mean.

Vegeta: I like this one, myself. (points to page)

_Chi-Chi: (glomps Son-kun) I'm so glad!! I'm so glad you're alive!!_

_Goku: WAAH!!! Wh--what are you doin', Chi-Chi?! Quit it!!! Don't squeeze me like that!!_

Vegeta: (grin) :D

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You would like that part.

Vegeta: Even a small rebellion among the peasants against Onna makes me feel content inside.

Goku: Veggie I did not know what a hug WAS back then. I didn't know what Chi-chan was doing to me.

Chuquita: (looks around) Lucky thing we chose Veggie's house to temporarily-relocate to instead of Son-kun's.

Vegeta: Yeah, we don't need to deal with Onna today. (looks up at Quote) What's with all the exclamation points anyway?

Chuquita: The person who subs the manga must be a big fan of them, he or she has got at least 2 at the end of almost every

sentence.

Vejitto: (happily) Yes they do!

Gogeta: (nods) Jitto's right!

(Goku, Veggie, and Chu look over to see Jitto and Goggie standing nearby)

Goku: (grins) Ji-chan and Goggie! How nice to see you!

Vegeta: How did you get here?

Gogeta: Silly Toussan, we live here too ya know! (plops onto couch)

Vegeta: Oh yeah... (mumbles) I keep forgetting I'm in my own house.

Chuquita: Which is technically Bulma's..

Goku: Which is technically technically Bulma's parent's.

Vegeta: (twitches) Must you go into detail.

Chuquita: Sometimes. :)

Goku: (gets up and wanders off upstairs) ♪♪♪

Vegeta: And where are YOU going?

Goku: (grins) (back facing Veggie) **Veggie's room!**

Vegeta: !!! OH NO! You're not allowed in there I forbid it I--

(door closes)

Vegeta: (looks back at Chu and fusions) --will be right back! (dashes off to his room after Son)

Chuquita: Ah...(perks up) Here's Part 2!

dl

/dl

Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived again, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But with Goku, Veggie, and the fusions entering, becoming this tournament's champion takes on a new level of difficulty. Are Mirai, Juuhachigou, Chi-Chi---costumed to hide her identity, and Kuririn up to the task? Who will be the winner? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Smoothie-maker l Sleepy Veggies l Kaka-related Nightmare l Beware the pillows! l Wake-up l Kaka-Germ Carnival l Tension l No Hercule?! Juuhachigou and Kuririn find out! l Fusion Training! Mirai decides to enter! l Goku's Premonition l Costume l Is it REALLY fixed? l Stay l A lil kaka-question and an unexpected answer. l Budoukai Day arrives l Uniform? l The plane-ride there l Registration l**

* * *

" ♪♪♪ ♪♪♪♪ ♪♪ " Vegeta whistled as he placed the ingredients down on the counter; a fish, ice-cream, and

sugar.

Chi-Chi and Goku watched him from the kitchen table; Chi-Chi death-glaring the ouji from behind and mentally cringing

at the choice of ingredients, and Goku smiling warmly at the smaller saiyajin and mentally licking his chops at the frozen

treat he was about to get.

Bulma finished climbing the stairs that led out of the lab. She closed the door behind her and sighed, " That's so

strange, I wish I knew what would cause it to attack people. " she walked past the doorway to the kitchen and paused to see

the scene inside, " Done your training session I see. " Bulma smiled.

" Hm? Oh! " Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her while placing the fish inside the blender, " Yes. It appears that

training with Kakarrotto is a lot more vigorous an exercise than sparring against him. I'm preparing a small treat for him

and then I'm going up to my room to rest. " the ouji explained.

Bulma stared for a moment, then rubbed her ears to see if she'd heard what he had said correctly, " "REST"?! "

" Yes? "

" But, you NEVER take naps! Why would you randomly decide to start taking them now? " she asked, confused.

" It's not a nap! It's a "rest"--like you reiterated. " Vegeta snorted, embarrassed, " Training against a ssj3

Kakarrotto tires me out more than I care to imagine. " he placed the final objects into the blender and capped the machine,

" And I don't exactly plan on falling asleep in plain sight of Kakarrotto and end up waking up next to him in some

non-platonic position on a picturesque tropical island at sunrise!! " the ouji exclaimed.

" ... " Bulma blinked, " I really have no clue where you get such ideas, Vegeta. "

" Neither do I. " the ouji said mysteriously, then let out a large yawn.

" AWWW! " Goku awwed.

Vegeta's cheeks turned red.

" I've, never seen Veggie yawn before. " Goku explained to Chi-Chi and Bulma.

" Understandable. Neither have I. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" Veggie's got a CUTE yawn too. " the larger saiyajin's smile turned warm and mushy. This time the little ouji's

entire face went red. He quickly looked away and pressed the start button on the blender. Vegeta grabbed a glass and poured

the contents of the blender into it, then placed it infront of Goku and turned to head to his room.

" Veggie? "

The ouji glanced over to see the larger saiyajin pouting. Vegeta sighed and walked over to grab a straw. He plunked

the straw into the glass, then held his arms out as if preparing to receive a hug. Goku beamed and glomped onto him tightly.

" MMMM! Thank you so MUCH for the treat little Veggie. I hope you have a nice Veggie-nap. " the larger saiyajin

snuggled in closer, causing a wave of warmth and mild panic to spread across Vegeta's body. The ouji tried to remain calm,

then pulled himself out of the hold and sleepily headed upstairs.

Goku smiled.

" Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Vegeta that tired this early in the day. " Bulma murmured. She turned to Goku,

" You must've worked him over pretty well to tire him out like this. "

" Veggie's FUN to train with, Bulma. " Goku said happily, " The most fun of all! "

" Really... " she laughed, slightly nervous.

" Hey Goku-san, " Chi-Chi said, suspicious, " if the Ouji's so beat from your training session how come you haven't

even broken a sweat? "

Goku thought for a moment, " Umm, I dunno. " he suddenly grinned, " Maybe I just adapt to high gravity better than

Veggie does, since I weigh more than him anyway! "

" Yeah, but by that logic it would mean you were straining more than Vegeta and thus would be even more tired. Not

to mention you've been awake much longer today than he has, correct? " Bulma deduced.

" Hmm... " Goku took a sip from the straw in his smoothie, " I guess... "

" Must you make an entire case out of it. " Vegeta sweatdropped from the top of the stairs.

Bulma twitched to see him still there, sleepily watching the group below, " I was just thinking that it might not

be entirely safe for you and Son-kun to spar if you tire out long before he does. "

" Hmmph! Today was just a fluke! " Vegeta snorted, " I can outlast Kakarrotto in any category any day. " he boasted,

" And yes it is completely dangerous for me to fall asleep nearby a wide-awake Kakarrotto and that is why I'm going in my

room to rest. "

" Nap. " Goku giggled through slurps of his smoothie.

The ouji blushed, " REST. "

" Whatever u say little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped. Vegeta groaned and entered his room, closing the

door behind him. Goku frowned as the smaller saiyajin was now gone from view, " Ohhhh, I hope Veggie doesn't nap for very

long. I miss him already. "

" He's only one floor ABOVE us! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " WHAT'S to miss?! "

" Veggie. " Goku replied.

Chi-Chi sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °YAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN°!!! " Vegeta let out a huge yawn as he lay on his bed, belly-down with his chin resting

ontop of two large puffy pillows, " The big baka....he's more relentless than any of the gravity room's programs are. All I

can say is this better not become the norm for this week. Me passing out in the middle of the day is hardly respectable for

one with my title. " the little ouji smirked. He reached one foot over to the other and kicked his boots off, then stretched

his toes and sighed with relief as the cool air wafted between them. Vegeta then momentarily sat up and looked around the

room with suspicion. When he was sure all was safe he carefully removed his gloves and plopped them ontop of his alarm clock,

" I'll take on the task of ridding myself of that hideous "uke" shirt Onna decided to place in my possession later on. It

should be an amusing farewell. " he flopped back down onto the pillows and closed his eyes, and, to Vegeta's surprise, easily

slipping into sleep...

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! "_

_Vegeta's head jolted up at the roar of the crowd. He quickly looked around to see where he was; the inside of the_

_building that lead to the Tenkaichi Budoukai stage. It looked exactly as it had the one time he'd been there; only everything_

_around him was slightly distorted. A door may be leaning a little to the left, the floor felt unbalanced--like it was on the_

_slope of a hill. The ouji folded his arms at this odd change, " Well, its not like I completely remember that entire morning;_

_it was a good two years ago--however with the huge amount of importance I put on "the-one-day-I'll-get-to-see-Kakarrotto-_

_-again" you'd think it'd be seared into my memory perfectly. " he walked around, finding the place completely empty despite_

_the sounds of cheering that would occur outside. Vegeta paused as he felt something whiz past him. He looked over his_

_shoulder to see it was Goku who had just jogged off in the other direction, " Kakarrotto? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then_

_continued on his way. Two Gokus walked by him, talking to each other. Vegeta froze in place for a moment, then sweatdropped._

_" Yah... " he trailed off, scratching his head. The ouji made his way to the lounge and sat down. He looked across_

_the room to see a fourth Goku plopped on the couch reading a magazine. Vegeta gulped and grabbed the remote to turn the_

_tv that hung slanted from the ceiling, on._

_" And in other news today--fish sales are up! " a fifth Goku--this one wearing a news anchorman's outfit and sitting_

_behind a desk on the tv--said, " Let's go live to Kame lake where are reporter-on-the-street is reporting from! " the_

_camera switched spots to show a large lake where Gokus in fishing boats sat with their fishing-poles in the water. One of_

_them reeled in a huge salmon in seconds. The other Goku in the boat applauded him._

_Another Goku-reporter looked out at the lake, standing before it, " We're here at Kame lake where fish are being_

_caught by the thousands! A miracle, some must certainly say, " the camera zoomed out and as soon as Vegeta saw this_

_peasant-reporter was wearing a mini-skirt, he changed the channel._

_" °WHEW°! " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow only to regawk a second time. All the actors on the next station's_

_sitcom were Gokus as well. He flipped the channel again to see all three contestants of Jeopardy were Gokus, along with the_

_host. The ouji continued to flip through several more channels before just shutting the tv off altogether, " Dear GOD! I've_

_had Kaka-related dreams before but this is ridiculous! " he leaned back in the chair._

_The Goku sitting across from him looked over the top of his magazine and purred loudly at Vegeta._

_Vegeta's eyes popped open and he glanced over to see the larger saiyajin staring at him with come-hither eyes. He_

_laughed nervously, " Ah, I have to be going now. " the ouji stood up and tossed the remote to the other piece of furniture,_

_" Have a, have a nice day. Haha, bye. " and with that he made a mad dash out of the room, " AARG! THIS IS CRAZYNESS! All_

_those Kakarrottos in one place! What is this nightmare?! "If-Kakarrottos-took-over-the-world"? "_

_" Hey, Mr. Oujisama. "_

_Vegeta screeched to a halt. A voice that was not Goku's had just spoken up. He took a deep breath and prepared to_

_turn around only to see the Budoukai Announcer standing there. Vegeta let out a broken laugh, " Oh thank God you're not_

_Kakarrotto. "_

_The announcer cocked an eyebrow at him, confused, " Uh, yeah. Mr. Oujisama, your match is ready to start. We need_

_you to get to the ring immediately. "_

_" Immediately. " Vegeta repeated, blinking, " Alright then, in that case--I'm off! " he nodded proudly and headed_

_towards the exit. The ouji walked out onto the field only to let out a gasp that nearly sucked his entire breath away._

_The entire crowd before him was filled with Gokus. The sheer number of type-3 saiyajin peasants in the stands made Vegeta_

_feel VERY uneasy as he made his way onto the ring. The peasants applauded him, cheered, some waved banners and signs. Vegeta_

_tugged at his collar, the outdoors suddenly feeling much steamier. He looked around to see the ring was empty. The_

_announcer was gone; indicating to Vegeta that he must be getting the ouji's opponent. The sun came into view, temporarily_

_blinding Vegeta as the figure of his opponent stepped into the ring, sending a huge shadow over the ouji. Vegeta looked up_

_in shock, " You gotta be kidding me. "_

_Before the ouji stood a Goku half a size bigger than the others he had come into contact with. This one was smiling_

_sweetly at him and wearing what looked like a larger version of the ouji's "Seme" t-shirt. The Goku nodded to him, " Pleased_

_to meet you, little Veggie. " he held out his hand._

_Vegeta nervously shook it, " Haha, ah, likewise. "_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_Vegeta's opponent gave his hand a warm squeeze, causing Vegeta to instantly pull away, " Ah, haha, that's enough of_

_that. " he backed away and struck a fighting pose, " Now let's go! "_

_" Whatever you say Veggie. " the slightly larger Goku struck his usual fighting pose._

_The announcer suddenly appeared ringside, " LET THE MATCH BEGIN! "_

_" Huh? " Vegeta looked back only to have to sense Goku move. The ouji whipped around and launched himself at the_

_larger saiyajin only to have Goku's own launch send him backwards and slamming down back-first onto the hard ground of the_

_ring, " OOF! " Vegeta glanced up to see the larger saiyajin smiling shyly at him._

_" Aww Veggie, you don't think I'm THAT relentless, do u? " he asked curiously._

_The ouji's face turned red, " Ah.... "_

_Goku smirked, causing another pang of fear in the back of Vegeta's mind, " Am I too hard for Veggie to train with? "_

_he pouted for a moment, then returned to smirking, " I do not mind moving a little slower--so Veggie can keep up--if that is_

_what it takes. " he leaned closer until he touched noses with Vegeta. The second their skin made contact Vegeta let out an_

_ear-piercing scream of terror, grabbing Goku's arm and in a frantic display chucking him off as fast as he could.:::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

Bulma froze at the scream she'd just heard only to be unable to react before a pillow was thrown out through the

wall of Vegeta's bedroom and hurtled down until it landed ontop of Goku's head as he sat on the livingroom couch. Goku

blinked through the pillow, confused.

" That was different. " Bulma sweatdropped at the pillow and the new hole in her house wall.

" The Ouji just let out a frightened, almost girlish scream. " Chi-Chi observed, then broke out into a grin, " Let's

go see him! "

" NO! " Bulma exclaimed, " Vegeta's probably just having a dream, he's fine. "

" I know dreams, and dreams don't have you wailing in horror. " Chi-Chi shook her pointer finger, then rubbed her

hands together with delight, " The Ouji's having a nightmare! " she said almost sing-song-ish.

" Then I ESPECIALLY don't want anyone going up there. " Bulma nodded.

" But Veggie-- " Goku spoke up through the pillow.

" My house, my rules. He'll be alright just let him sleep it off. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::" OOF! " the slightly larger Goku landed hard on his feet, " Veggie that hurt! "_

_The ouji sweatdropped, " It's supposed to! We're BATTLING! " Vegeta exclaimed, then burst into ssj1. Goku burst into_

_ssj1 as well and the two launched themselves at each other. Goku teleported at the last second and kicked Vegeta out of the_

_ring, causing the ouji to land on his back on the strangely carpet-textured grass._

_" Contestant Vegeta is out of bounds! Son Goku wins! " the announcer held Goku's arm up, the large saiyajin grinning_

_from ear-to-ear._

_" WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed, " YOU'RE JOKING!? I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN STARTED AND--eh? " the ouji paused to see he was_

_suddenly unable to get up. The announcer led Goku out of the ring and back into the building, " Hey! HEY KAKARROTTO GET BACK_

_HERE I CAN'T GET UP! Why can't I get up? KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted, then felt something moving around on his nose. His_

_nose twitched as if preparing to sneeze. Vegeta's eyes squinted shut, " AHH-- ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" --CHOOO! " the ouji sneezed.

" Ehhhhhh... " a small noise was heard as he fell off Vegeta's nose and hurtled downward.

" Huh? " Vegeta sleepily opened his eyes only to find he was not only laying on his back, on the floor next to his

bed, " How did I fall off the bed? " the ouji sweatdropped, then tried to shake his head clear and sit up only to find he

couldn't. Vegeta looked over at each of his arms to see they were tied down to the floor along with his legs; a reddish rope

strapping him. There was a faint carnival-esque music playing before him, " WHAT THE--?! " he looked straight ahead and saw

them. Kaka-germs. Thousands of them on his chest, stomach, legs, and arms; several climbing around in his hair. There were

miniature carnival rides stationed ontop of him; a rollercoaster, a carousel, a ferris wheel--all of them jam-packed with

kaka-germs as riders. One each of his arms were miniature ticket-booths were germs working there handed out tickets to other

germs waiting in line. On his tail was a large water-slide the kaka-germs easily sloshed downward on until they hit a small

pool plopped beside the tip of Vegeta's tail. Tiny multi-colored balloons floated in the air and the sounds of happy, germs

squeaked below.

" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!! " Vegeta wailed.

Everything stopped and the kaka-germs stared at him in curiosity.

" What is WRONG with you! WHY have you tied me down!? And do I look like the grounds for an amusement park to you? "

the ouji exclaimed.

The germs smiled, then suddenly snuggled against him in unison and let out a loud collective purr.

Vegeta's face went bright red as he began to twitch, " Ooohhhh......WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

" VEGGIE! " Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi burst into the room, " ... " Goku blinked at the sight, " Veggie? "

" Get...them...OFF. DO IT NOW! " Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself conscious.

" Wow, Goku's germs conquered the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said, impressed.

" Oh my..Vegeta how did this happen? " Bulma tried to keep from giggling at the expression on the ouji's face.

" Oh, I don't know Bulma. I went to sleep on my stomach ON my bed; and suddenly I wake up on my BACK tied to the

FLOOR while Kaka-germs use me for their carnival-grounds!!! " Vegeta started out innocently, then spat by the time he reached

the end of his explanation.

" Hmm, " Goku observed the germs, " That is strange, not all of these germies are mine. "

Vegeta's eyes widened, " What. " he said flatly.

" The little germs that look exactly like mine who are running all the stands and machines; they aren't mine. My

germs are red; these germs are reddish-orange. "

Vegeta stared closely at some of the germs as they squiggled past him. Several of said germs did have an strange

orangish tint to them, " They're not from you. " he said slowly, " They're from a different type-3 saiyajin.... " he suddenly

narrowed his eyes, " And there's only one other type-3 saiyajin around here besides you, and that would be-- "

" --Turles? " a voice chirped from beside him.

Vegeta glanced over to see Turles suddenly in the room, smirking at him, " ... "

" Yes Vegeta-san? "

" Get them off. NOW. " the ouji twitched.

Turles shrugged, " Very well. " he let out a whistle. All the Turles-germs instantly dashed off of Vegeta, taking

their rides and booths with them and leaving the kaka-germs disoriented and confused.

" What was that about? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Oh, I couldn't get to sleep and my germs happened to concoct this deliciously evil-sounding scheme, so I decided

to let them go for it. " Turles motioned to the tied up Ouji. He held out one of his germs and smirked, " So, how much

money did you make off of Kakarrotto's germs? "

The little germ squeaked out his answer in Turles ear.

" YOU LET THEM IN FOR **FREE!?** "

" It was a nice thing to do. " the Turles-germ smiled.

" Nnn.. " a vein bulged on Turles's forehead.

" I do recall hearing you say your germs weren't quite as evil as yourself happen to be. " Vegeta grinned up at him

in small victory.

" Well, it sounded evil the way they explained it to me! " Turles blurted out, then narrowed his eyes at the germ,

" You said there would be suffering! "

" I did? " the germ looked confused and cocked his head.

" Do you mind telling me why they chose MY BODY as their place of gathering? " Vegeta asked while Goku happily

untied the little ouji with the aid of his kaka-germs.

" Because they could easily get Kakarrotto's germs to come to the carnival if it was on you rather than anyone else

who lives in this house. " Turles explained, then snickered, " You know, what with their Kakarrotto-influenced desire to be

'close' to you. " he taunted.

" Uh.. " Vegeta looked over at Goku, who was blushing lightly and smiling affectionately at him. The ouji sat up as

his face turned bright red.

" Heehee. " Goku waved to him while fiddling with his gi shirt.

" Don't look at the Ouji like that he'll think you're having non-platonic thoughts about him! " Chi-Chi chastised

the larger saiyajin.

Goku looked away, " Yes Chi-chan. "

" No need to reprimand him; its natural for non-evil type-3 saiyajin, such as Kakarrotto here, to form close

**personal** bonds with fellow saiyajin they admire, such as Vegeta-san. " he motioned to the smaller saiyajin.

" Are you insinuating what you were insinuating earlier? " Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously at Turles.

" I don't know, what would that non-described something be? " Turles grinned, " Sexual tension? Between two of my

last remaining fellow saiyajin? "

This time the ouji's face practically exploded with redness.

" Umm, Turles, " Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, " There's certain "terms" we don't use around Vegeta; like

"sexual". Could you please avoid using that word and all words that branch off from it in his presence? "

" It must be pretty **strong** of a tension, huh Vegeta-san? " Turles said slyly.

Vegeta let out a little squeak.

" There IS no tension!! " Chi-Chi shouted, " At least not from Goku-san's end of the relationship. The OUJI however,

is anyone's guess. " she smirked.

" Uh-- " Goku spoke up.

Chi-Chi momentarily froze, " Hey! Goku-san! Here have a lollipop! " she whipped one out and handed it to him. Goku

sniffed it, then unwrapped the treat and bit off the entire edible part and sucking on it like a gumball instead. Chi-Chi

stared at him blankly.

Goku wagged his tail, " :) "

" Yah. " she sweatdropped.

" You know what, maybe we should all get going and let Vegeta finish his nap, huh? " Bulma offered.

" Alright. " Turles shrugged, following her out of the room, " By the way, how do you like my work on your

electronic amusement box? "

Bulma gawked, " YOU did something to Trunks's ps2?! "

" Umm..I mean, no? "

" ... "

" Did it try to attack its players? "

" YES! "

" Then yes. That was me. " he partially raised his hand.

Bulma sighed, " In that case you wouldn't mind undoing the damage, would you? "

" You mean relieving the machine of its urge to attack all those who touch its controllers? " Turles blinked, " Of

course! "

" Good. Now follow me, its down in the lab. "

" Be careful Turles! There are **needles** in the lab! " Goku called out, warning him; his voice slightly muffled by

the candy in his mouth. Goku looked down at the stick that had been attached to the lollipop and tossed it in the garbage can

in Vegeta's room.

" Needles!? " Turles paused in mid-step.

" You're not afraid too, are ya? " Bulma looked over her shoulder at him.

" No. Of course not. For I am evil and so are needles and in such case I have formed an evil alliance with them and

have no fear of having such an object usually used in the medical field punctured into my skin to either extract my blood or

fill it with some un-named chemical. " he said astutely.

" I can just bring the ps2 back upstairs if you'd rather-- "

" --hai. Let's do that. " Turles smiled.

" Hmm. " Chi-Chi waved her hand infront of Vegeta's glowing face, " He's still out. " she sweatdropped.

" Coming through! " Goku cheered and dumped a bucket-full of cold water over Vegeta's head.

" AAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta yelped at the sudden chill. He blinked as the redness instantly faded, " ... "

" Veggie feelin' better now? " Goku asked.

" Uh...wait, oh yeah I remember now! " the ouji said, then sent a death-glare out the door, " TURLES!! "

" Eh? " Turles turned around just as Vegeta screeched to a halt before him.

" You have insulted your ruler with the idea that he and Kakarrotto share non-platonic feelings for one another with

is NOT TRUE. Therefore, I demote you! " he tapped Turles on the shoulder.

Turles sweatdropped, " I don't think you CAN demote me, Vegeta-san. I'm a 3rd-class saiyajin. There isn't exactly a

4th. "

" Oh. " Vegeta said.

" ... "

" ... "

" Well then. I hereby promote you to 2nd, then demote you back to 3rd! " he tapped Turles two more times, then spun

back around, " My work here is done. " Vegeta snorted and re-climbed the stairs back to his room.

Turles waited for a moment, then walked over to Bulma, " Is it natural for me to be this confused after the first

week? "

" You're new here, that's all. You'll get used to it. " Bulma chuckled lightly, then handed him the ps2, " Now tell

me, exactly what did you do to Trunks's video game anyway...? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So many channels, you'd think there'd be at least SOMETHING good on. " Juuhachigou sighed as she sat on the couch

and flipped through the channels, a sleeping chibi Marron leaning against her. She smiled at the chibi.

" _Our__ top news story: the previous, 3-time Martial Arts Champion of the World--Hercule, will NOT be participating in_

_this__ weekend's Tenkaichi Budoukai._ "

" WHAT?! " Juuhachigou instantly turned her attention back to the tv, " KURIRIN! Get in here! " she called out to

him.

" What is it? " Kuririn got worried at the tone of her voice, then, seeing Juuhachigou and Marron were alright,

walked over and looked at the tv screen, " Hmm? "

" _According__ to the Champ's inside sources, he's come down with a terrible case of the flu and will be out of_

_commission__ for several weeks._ " the newscaster said. The camera switched to a picture of a grinning Hercule head while the

man's voice spoke from behind it.

" °COUGH° I apologize to all my °COUGH° fans out there who were looking forward to seeing me °COUGH° win another

Budoukai. However, °COUGH° Hercule feels it would be unfair to fight while not in °COUGH° top condition. I plan to take

medication for my particular case of the °COUGH° flu and my doctor says I should recover by early September. " the picture

switched back to the newscaster.

" When asked for video-feed, the Champ declined, saying he didn't want the public to see him bedridden. Now here's

Joe with the weather! "

Juuhachigou shut the tv off.

" Wow, looks like somebody got to Hercule. I know he wouldn't skip out on a Budoukai without a reason. " Kuririn

nodded.

" All the better; this time maybe I'll actually come in first instead of just runner up. " Juuhachigou stood up.

" You--you mean you're going to enter? " he asked, surprised.

" Aren't you? "

" Well, it's just that---you know Goku and Vegeta are probably going to be entering, and who knows about Piccolo. I

probably would just barely be able to beat Piccolo--and that's only if I had an unbelievable strategy. " Kuririn scratched

his head.

" That doesn't mean you shouldn't sign up at all. " Juuhachigou shook her head, " Besides, who knows? Maybe something

will show up again this year and cause them all to leave early. "

" Wishful thinking. " Oolong commented as he passed by. Juuhachigou bopped him over the head, " Oww! "

" Listen, we don't even know if **they** know about the Budoukai being this weekend. If we don't tell them and they

don't find out we'll win easily! " she said.

" I'd feel a little bad, at least not telling Gohan; afterall, he's the one who told us about the last Budoukai. "

" Yes, but Gohan is off on his honeymoon. "

" Point. "

" ...good. " she smiled, " We can even take the new car we bought with some of our winnings from the 26th tournament.

" Juuhachigou opened a window and motioned to the large red sports car sitting beside the Kame house on the little island.

" How are we going to drive it there? " Kuririn sweatdropped as he looked out onto the ocean.

" Simple. It converts to a boat when it hits saltwater. " she explained, then left the room, " Now come on, we have

to get some training in before Saturday! "

Kuririn grinned, " Right! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So there's going to be a tournament? " Mirai asked as he sat backwards on a kitchen chair. Bulma was putting away

the smoothie supplies Vegeta had sleepily forgotten to place back where he got them from, " Can I enter? "

" Of course. Afterall Vegeta, Trunks, Vejitto, and Gogeta are all entering. " Bulma said, " OH! But its against

Budoukai rules to use weapons. No sword. "

Mirai paused in the middle of shining the object, then frowned, " Aww... " he put it away in its sheath.

" Yes, LOTS of people will be entering the Budoukai THIS year.. " Chi-Chi said mysteriously as she stood against

the living-room wall.

Mirai cocked an eyebrow.

" YEEEAAAAHHHHHH! " a semi-war-cry came from nearby as Gogeta suddenly appeared and it the ground, stomach-first.

Vejitto followed and tackled him to the ground.

" OOF! "

" As long as you are entering Mirai, you could train with Goggie and I if you like! " Vejitto chirped.

Gogeta kicked Vejitto off and punched him in the stomach the same moment Vejitto kicked at him, " Yeah! Its fun to

spar! "

" If you're waiting to use the gravity room Vegeta's done in there. " Bulma sweatdropped. The two fusions instantly

paused their sparring session.

" Really? "

" The Ouji's recharging his energy upstairs. " Chi-Chi commented, then admitted sourly, " Goku-san's watching him. "

" Watching him SLEEP? " Mirai looked confused.

" At least with the Ouji unconscious nothing bad could happen to Goku-san in there. " she shrugged, " He insisted on

staying and watching the Ouji, nothing I could do to stop him. "

" Hmm... "

" ? " Chi-Chi blinked, then turned slightly only to shriek to see Gogeta directly behind her, " EEEK! "

" You are plotting something. " he said with a suspicious, Goku-esque expression on his face.

" I'm not plotting anything!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then turned around only to nearly fall over; Vejitto stood on her

other side, " WAH! What is WITH you two. "

" Your plot isn't going to hurt Mommy, is it Chi-Chi? "

" NO! Well, not in the way my plots NORMALLY would and--it's none of your business what I'm planning to do. " she

folded her arms.

The fusions shrugged.

" Oh-kay then. " Vejitto said, then smiled at his fellow fusion, " Let's go, Goggie! We'll go spar in Mommy's

gravity room for a while, and then have some ice-cream! "

" I do enjoy ice-cream, Jitto! " Gogeta grinned.

" As do I! " the portara fusion chirped, and with that they walked off.

Gogeta paused and poked his head out around the corner of the hallway, " Are you coming, Mirai? "

" No, that's oh-kay. I'll be training on my own thanks. " he waved to him.

Gogeta blinked, then turned back and followed Vejitto down the hall.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggie. " Goku said as he sat down on the floor next to the ouji's bed, watching him, " I know it'd upset Veggie if

I stayed in his room while he's asleep but I have a bad feeling. "

Vegeta's tail, who was wide awake, glanced over at him. Goku turned to Nango.

" You know when you have a feeling like something terrible is looming far off in the future so you gotta make sure

your Veggie's safe and that nothing bad's gonna happen to him? I got that when I tried to leave earlier. " he nodded.

Nango tilted himself slightly, understanding.

" So I thought I'd feel better if I stayed with Veggie for a little while, and I do. " Goku smiled at Nango, " I

really do feel better. Veggie's not gonna disappear forever if I leave the room, right. " he patted the sleeping ouji on the

back, " He'll still be here, sound a-sleep and waiting to wake up and play with me. "

The tail sent him a mental message.

Goku chuckled, " And you'll still be here too. "

" Goku-san! " the door to Vegeta's room opened.

" Chi-chan? " Goku looked over at her, confused.

" Goten and I have to run an errand here in West City, it'll only take about 10 or 15 minutes.....will the Ouji still

be asleep when we get back? "

" I dunno, Veggie's never taken a nap in the middle of the day be-fore. " Goku glanced back over at Vegeta

momentarily.

" Well, then make sure he's still asleep by then. Be back soon! Bye! " Chi-Chi waved, then closed the door.

" Hm. " Goku tilted his head, " Chi-chan just leaving me here to keep watch over Veggie without reprimanding me for

it is very strange indeed. I wonder why Chi-chan would do such a thing.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hey Kaasan! Look at me I'm Gohan! " Goten laughed. Chi-Chi looked over at him and sweatdropped to see Goten with

a pair of sunglasses and a bandana on his head.

" Goten put those back; we're on an important mission and we don't have much time--no fooling around here. " Chi-Chi

pointed out.

" Why? You never told me why we came to the cloth shop anyway. " the chibi looked confused.

" Hn... " Chi-Chi folded her arms in thought, " Goten, can you keep a secret? "

" There's a secret? " Goten's eyes instantly widened, " I wanna know! " he gushed.

Chi-Chi smirked, " Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE. "

" Not even Trunks? "

" Not even Trunks. "

" OOOOOH. " Goten oohed.

" Here it is. I'm going to be entering the Tenkaichi Budoukai along with you and your toussan, only I'm going

incognito. " she said.

" COOL! Kaasan's gonna fight TOO! " Goten cheered, " ...what's enkog-neato? " he asked, baffled.

Chi-Chi sighed, " It means I'm going to enter anonymously and wear a costume so your toussan and the Ouji won't be

able to recognize me. " she explained.

" Just like niichan and my new big sister when they fight the bad guys in Orange City!! "

" Exactly! " she smiled, " Now follow me, I'm going to need something to cover part or all of my face, and I'll

probably need something for my hair; you wouldn't mind being my training partner during this little escapade leading up to

the Budoukai saturday, would you Goten? "

" Sure Kaasan! "

" Great!— "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And, there. Should be good as new. " Turles patted the ps2 on its top.

Trunks stared at the ps2, then at the cheesily grinning Turles, " Yet somehow I don't believe you. " he said

skeptically.

" Aw, come on. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I lie all the time. "

" ... "

" :) "

" Then you turn it on. " Trunks smirked.

" Ah, I'd rather not. You see, we type-3 saiyajin aren't all that ingenious when it comes to electronic equipment. "

" But you said you were an evil type-3 saiyajin. Doesn't that mean you're good at the exact opposite of what a

regular type-3 saiyajin is good at? " Trunks watched him cautiously.

" ...nnnnes? " Turles randomly thought up.

" Nes? "

" It's a combination of yes and no. "

" You mean "maybe"? "

" No, "maybe" indicates an indecisiveness. Nes is much better. "

" It isn't even a word. "

Turles whipped out a handy saiyago-to-english dictionary and scanned down one of the pages, " Hm, what do you know,

it IS in here. "

" Oh come on! You're joking! " Trunks exclaimed.

" Really. Take a look. " Turles handed him the book.

Trunks flipped through it, " You just made that up! There is no "nes" in here! " he looked up only to see Turles no

longer there but instead a fading puff of smoke you'd usually see in a cartoon as a leftover from someone darting off at a

very fast pace, " He, tricked me. " the demi-saiyajin said, shocked, " THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WITH MY

PS2!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm... " Vegeta mumbled in his sleep. There was a ki nearly right beside him. An certain, especially warm ki that

made him nervous whether or not to open his eyes. The little ouji took a deep breath and decided to do so only to see his

'favorite peasant' staring at him in a daze, " AH-HAH! " Vegeta bolted awake and sat up, " Ah... "

" ... "

" Heh-heh, hi there, Kakarrotto. " the ouji laughed nervously, " Why are you still in my room? "

" You'll never leave me, will you Veggie? " Goku said clearly.

" ? " Vegeta blinked, confused, " What made you think that? "

" ... " the larger saiyajin reached over and hugged him tightly.

Vegeta sighed, " Never Kakarrotto. I will never leave you. " he patted Goku on the back.

Goku held on even tighter.

" Hahahaha, ahh. " a snort came from the doorway.

Vegeta looked over to see Turles standing there snickering at them. The ouji sweatdropped, then grabbed a pillow and

chucked it at the other type-3 saiyajin's head, causing him to fall over, " BWAHAHA! " he then tried to pull out of Goku's

hug only to find the larger saiyajin's grip enhance even more when he made his attempt. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red, " Do you

mind telling me what's gotten you so over-protective in the last 2 hours? "

" I have a terrible feeling. " Goku whispered, " That something horrible is going to happen to my Veggie. "

" At the Budoukai. " Vegeta said flatly, " Listen, I'm not going to go blow myself up this time because there aren't

any more "bad guys" for us to fi-- "

" --not at the Budoukai. It's farther away, Veggie. Like in the future! " Goku looked up at him.

" The future. " Vegeta said skeptically, then chuckled, " You can see into the future now, eh Kakay? " he teased.

" ... " the larger saiyajin stared at him with huge, shimmering eyes.

" Ah, haha, ha ha ha...yeah. " Vegeta finally slid out of Goku's hold and hopped off his bed. The ouji put his gloves

and boots back on, then headed for the door. He walked over to Turles and picked the pillow up off his semi-unconscious head,

then sprayed it with peasant-repel and tossed the pillow back onto his bed, " You comin? " he asked Goku.

" I will follow you anywhere, Veggie... " Goku murmured.

" Umm....of course you will! Afterall, I am your ruler! " Vegeta laughed boastfully, trying to cover up his

nervousness at the larger saiyajin's fear, " Now come, Kakarro---OH! " he yelped to see Goku suddenly standing beside him,

back to his cheerful, grinning self, " ...and there you are. " he looked back and forth between his now empty bed and Goku,

" Right, now follow me! "

" You got it little Veggie! " Goku chirped and happily followed him down the hall.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °Bum°bum°ba°bum° °Bum°ba°bum° °Bum°ba°BUM°! " Vegeta marched down the stairs, followed by a happy-looking Goku.

Bulma paused as she was about to enter the lab, " Now what? " she sweatdropped.

" Kakarrotto fears for my life, so he's following me to make sure nothing "horrible" happens to me. " Vegeta said in

a mock-wise way.

" I get to sleep in Veggie's room tonight! " Goku grinned.

" ACK! " Vegeta nearly fell over, " I NEVER SAID THAT!! "

" I asked Veggie earlier but Veggie ignored my question and instead started to make that "bum-ba-bum" noise just

now. " Goku spoke up.

" Oh....yes, well, as I have just stated--the answer is no. "

" Aww... " Goku pouted.

" I don't exactly think Chi-Chi would agree to that anyway. " Bulma laughed nervously, " I mean, you can TRY, but

I can't promise you anything. "

Goku turned to Vegeta, " If Chi-chan says yes will Veggie let me sleepover? "

" Uh, sure Kakarrotto! " he patted Goku on the shoulders. Goku gave the ouji a quick hug, then let go and started

dashing off in-search of Chi-Chi.

" Chi-chan! Chi-chan where are you? " he followed her ki and skidded to halt before Mrs. Brief's sewing room. Goku

opened the door, " Chi-chan? "

Chi-Chi froze. She had a piece of cloth in her hand, a sewing-needle in her mouth, and Goten standing on a stool

wearing a large piece of cloth with a hole in it for his head, " ONT CUM ANNI KOSER! " she shouted through the needle.

" ...what? " Goku blinked, confused.

Chi-Chi spat the needle out, " DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! " she zipped infront of Goten.

" Chi-chan is making a costume? Is it a surprise? " Goku guessed.

" YES. AND YES. NOW GO! FLEE BEFORE THE SURPRISE IS REVEALED! " Chi-Chi waved her arms in the air.

" EEP! " Goku ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. He paused, then opened the door again, " Chi-chan can

I sleepover Veggie's? " he asked quickly.

Chi-Chi bit her lip. She glanced over at how far she'd gotten on her outfit, then calculated how much time she'd need

to train with Goten, " Nuh-----well, " she stared at the innocent expression on the large saiyajin's face, " Willyoubegoodand

followtherules? "

" Yes! " Goku chirped.

Chi-Chi mentally smacked herself the the complexity of her plan coinciding with the amount of time Goku was normally

home, " FINE! GO! SLEEPOVER! " she snapped.

Goku's eyes widened in excitement, " WHEE!!! " he zipped over and glomped her, " Oh THANK YOU Chi-chan! You have been

so especially nice to me today! If I win the tournament this weekend I will buy you a very nice gift to further show my

a-ppreciation! " Goku let go and ran back out of the room, " HEY VEGGIE! GUESS WHAT? " Goku's voice gushed from off in the

distance.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " a scream was heard, soon followed by a loud thump.

Chi-Chi smiled, " Somehow, I feel better. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, the day of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai arrived.

" °purrrrr°... " Goku smiled contently as he lay in his sleeping-bag at the far end of Vegeta's room. The ouji had

moved his bed to the opposite corner of his bedroom to avoid any contact with the kaka-germs while he slept. Goku had had a

wonderful time training for the tournament with the smaller saiyajin, and, while they hadn't achieved any new levels or

created any new techniques, Goku was sure he and Vegeta were stronger than they'd been at the beginning of the week. It was

going to be one of the most challenging final rounds ever. A huge grin crossed Goku's face at this thought.

" This is gonna be one of the BEST DAYS EVER! " he gushed, flopping onto his back.

" Huh? " Vegeta said groggily.

Goku hopped out of his sleeping-bag, already wearing his gi, and ran over to Vegeta's bed, " VeggieVeggie! Guess

what today is! " he said in a sing-song voice.

" Uh....Saturday? " the ouji sat up, only wearing his blue boxers.

" Well, yes, but BETTER! It is the Saturday which the Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place on! " Goku grinned, then whipped

out Vegeta's alarm clock, " Gotta hurry Veggie! We only have 4 hours to get there! "

" Hm.. " Vegeta sat up and took the alarm clock from Goku, " 5:30am?! Why did you wake me up this early?! "

" BECAUSE, Veggie has to get ready! If Veggie's not ready then he won't get to the tournament in time and if he does

not get to the tournament IN TIME.....then he won't be able to register and participate in the fun. " Goku pouted at the

thought.

" WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" It's true. You have to register before a certain time of day or else you can't enter. " Goku shook his head, " That

almost happened to Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, AND Chaoutzu at the 23rd Budoukai. They made it JUST IN TIME! " he nodded,

then folded his arms, " I cannot i-magine what the Budoukai would be like without them. "

" None of them are entering this year; and only Kuririn entered the previous one. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Oh yeah! " Goku chimed in, " Heehee, I'm so excited I forgot! " he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

" Now, " Vegeta hopped out of bed, " For me to get ready. " he reached for his boxers, then paused.

" ... "

" ... "

" :) "

The ouji sweatdropped at the anxiously happy saiyajin peasant before him, " Do you mind? "

Goku's face went blank, " Mind what? "

" Leaving the room so I can get dressed? "

" Isn't Veggie going to shower? "

" I'll shower AFTER I win the tournament. " Vegeta smirked, " Afterall we're both just going to get sweaty fighting

each other in the final round anyway. "

" Silly Veggie, you don't know that? "

" That I'll get sweaty? " he cocked an eyebrow.

" No, that you'll win. " Goku smiled.

Vegeta folded his arms, " OH HO HO, it seems a certain peasant of mine is gathering quite the little ego living with

me for the past several days instead having it suppressed by Onna and her ridiculous rules. " he chuckled.

" Hee—— "

" Hm, I suppose you're right in that respect; it's going to be an awful close battle, but I still believe that I will

emerge the victor. " Vegeta boasted, then thought for a moment, " Why HAS Onna been letting you stay over here the past

several days? That seems unusually out of character for her. "

" Oh, Chi-chan's busy working on a big surprise, so I can't be around to accidentally see it. " Goku explained, " I

hope she takes her time though cuz I luv staying at Veggie's! It makes my insides feel so much healthier! "

" Yes. You don't have to be on your toes all the time, eh? " Vegeta walked over to his closet and took out his

training gear.

Goku looked down at his toes and wiggled them, " ? "

Vegeta sighed, " Nevermind; the entire concept just flies right over your head. Now could you please leave the room

and let me get changed? Wouldn't want to make us BOTH late. " he smirked.

" °GASP°! Yes Veggie! " Goku grabbed his boots and dashed out of the room to put them on. Vegeta closed the door

behind him.

Goku plopped on the floor and started to put on his left boot.

" Hey Son-san! "

" ? " Goku looked up, " Ah, Mirai! Hello! " he smiled, " How'd your training go? All ready for the tournament? "

" I think so, I keep subconsciously moving my arms like I'm still wielding my sword though; you know that thing's very

hard to temporarily ween yourself off of. " Mirai demonstrated by throwing several quick punches in the air at a speed only

someone as strong as Goku could see. The larger saiyajin watched carefully; Mirai's fists were only partially clenched, and

instead of moving directly forward, they swerved like they were slicing something. The demi-saiyajin stopped, " Haha, that's

as good as I got with that. " he laughed nervously, " But the rest of my body's in great shape so it shouldn't bother my

fighting that much. "

" We won't have to worry about much this tournament, no Hercule! " Goku laughed as he put his right boot on.

" Yeah, that'll definitely be a relief from two years ago. " Mirai said.

The door beside Goku suddenly swung open, causing Goku to quickly jump to his feet, thereby avoiding being slammed

into the wall.

" I AM READY! " Vegeta stepped out, wearing his usual navy blue tank-top and pants, along with the white gloves and

yellow-tipped white boots. His tail swished proudly about in the air.

" Little Veggie watch where you are going. " Goku sweatdropped, then grinned and glomped the smaller saiyajin, " You

look GREAT, Veggie! "

" I don't get it that's what Toussan wears every day. " Mirai sweatdropped this time.

" No I don't. " Vegeta turned head towards the demi-saiyajin from the alternate future while Goku continued to glomp

the ouji.

" What did you wear yesterday? "

" ...this? "

" What did you wear the day before that? "

" ...this? "

" SEE! " Mirai exclaimed.

" Hey, its not like I don't wash my clothes; besides I have a couple shirts and pants like this. " Vegeta said as

Goku set him down, " Besides, it shows off my **masculine physique**. "

" WHAT "masculine physique"? You have LOVE HANDLES!? " Mirai poked one of them.

Vegeta twitched, " Since Kakarrotto is present I am giving you 5 seconds to leave before I slap you thusly. " he sent

Mirai a death-glare.

" But-- "

" THREE, **FOUR**, **FI--** "

" °FWOOSH°! "

" Such a large puff of smoke...haha, you can tell **he's** been training! " Goku nodded as he watched Mirai race off

into the distance. Goku then paused, " Veggie you do realize you skipped right past numbers 1 and 2? "

" I meant to do that; it was a mental attack upon Mirai's psyche to get him to move. " Vegeta said wisely. He

cocked an eyebrow, " Since when did your I.Q jump up 10 points? "

" Since I have been living with my Veggie! " Goku said warmly.

" Hai...I see, my royal intelligence is rubbing off on you much the way your Kaka-germs rub off on me--in a sense. "

" Innocence? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

" ... " Vegeta stared at him, " Nevermind, come on Kakarrotto, let's go find the others and get the plane together;

we have to stop to pick up your brother before we get to the tournament grounds. " he headed towards the stairs.

Goku saluted him, " You got it, little Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well Goten? What do you think? " Chi-Chi stood before the little chibi in her new uniform; which was obviously

based on Saiyaman and Saiyagirl's outfits. On her head was one of Gohan's spare red Saiyaman bandanas; she wore another,

smaller red bandana to cover her nose and mouth. She wore a bleached version of one of her training shirts with the blue,

stretchy top to the saiyajin armor underneath it. For pants, Chi-Chi had altered one of Goku's spare gi pants to fit her,

and wore one of his gi sash's loosely around her waist. On her feet were her usual shoes, " I plan on using a cape when I

enter the ring, then flinging it off the way Piccolo does. "

" Looks cool, Kaasan! " Goten chirped in agreement.

" Why thank you! " she smiled, " I hope its worth it for all that time I left Goku-san with that evil little Ouji. "

she pulled up a chair and sat down, " God knows what the Ouji could've done to Goku-san during 4 whole days! " Chi-Chi tried

to block out all the frightening situations Goku could be in from being left alone with Vegeta, " But, but he's not ALONE

with the Ouji, I mean, Bulma, Mr and Mrs Briefs, Trunks, Mirai, Bura, Vejitto, and Gogeta all live in that house too. "

" I'm gonna beat Trunks this time! " Goten said cheerfully, then momentarily pouted, " He tricked me before so I

lost. But I'm ready for him now! "

" Are you allowed to go ssj in the tournament? "

The chibi paused, " I dunno. If Trunks isn't allowed to I probably won't be allowed to either, but if he is, then I

am! " Goten concluded.

Chi-Chi scratched her head, " Sure. Now let's hurry, we'll take the car and once we get there I want you to go meet

up with your toussan so he doesn't suspect I am who I really am. " she nodded determinedly, taking out her car keys and

heading outside.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm...heeheehee. "

Vegeta felt his cheeks flush; he and the others were flying in Bulma's personal mini-plane, and he was sitting on the

window seat next to Goku, who currently had his head leaning against Vegeta's shoulder, " Bulma? How much longer until we're

at the tournament grounds? "

Bulma looked at her watch, " We've got a good 20 minutes, we should be there in time though. " she looked over her

shoulder at him and sweatdropped, " What's Son-kun doing? "

" Apparently, being Onna-less for 4 days causes Kakarrotto to dump his excess Kaka-warmth onto other people. " Vegeta

said, trying to remain calm at the warm mushy object pushing against his side.

Bulma smirked, " By "other people" you mean you. "

" ... " the little ouji shifted uneasily, " O--of course I mean me. Afterall, Kakarrotto admires me--he being MY

peasant and all. " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder.

" :) " Goku wagged his tail.

" See? I'm perfectly in charge of this situation. " Vegeta told Bulma.

" Oh-kay. " Bulma turned around, " I know you can handle it as long as you're in charge. "

" That I am! " the ouji said proudly.

" So, the tournament, it doesn't actually start until tomorrow. " Raditsu spoke up.

" That is correct, niichan! " Goku chirped from where he sat, " Today is the preliminaries; that's where we all get

our chance to fight the other people who have entered the competition until they level it down to 8 of us! "

Raditsu briefly counted the number of adults participating who were in the plane with him, " 6. "

" I WOULD compete, however SOMEONE happened to break my arm. " Turles snorted; in the seat behind Raditsu.

" You tried to kill us all, we could've just left you back by that tree to bleed to death. " Vegeta twitched, annoyed

" But we'd never do that, Turles. Veggie tried to kill us all too at one point but he's good now. " Goku said,

then looked up at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes, " Right, Veggie? "

Vegeta felt a lump in his throat as his face went bright red, " R--right. "

" I'll survive. Afterall, I'm leaving once this tournament's over; what do I need with Earth currency? " Turles said

outloud, trying to make himself feel better.

" You mean you are not coming back after you leave? " Vejitto asked, surprised.

" That is a shame. " Gogeta pouted.

" Well....maybe I'll come back on saiyajin holidays and such. " he bargained.

" We don't even know the equivalent of earth-days to Bejito-sei-days here. " Vegeta said glumly.

" Yeah, there would've been a lot more parties if Veggie knew. " Goku added.

" You all know your birthdays, don't you? " Turles pointed out.

" Our tails are self-aware of our "birthdays" so we're able to know ahead of time when that day is. " Vegeta

explained to the others, " Mine won't be for a while. "

" We should have a party then, especially for Veggie on his birthday! " Goku lit up, " With big chocolatey cakes and

little paper hats and streamers and confetti... "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'd be happy with just the cake...and maybe presents. LOTS of presents. "

" Oh brother. " Bulma sweatdropped.

Goku glanced out the front window and gasped with delight, " HEY LOOK! " he bounced past Vegeta and up next to Bulma,

" It's the Tenkaichi Budoukai ISLAND! " Goku gushed, " It brings back such happy mem-mor-ies...... "

" The tournament is on an island? " a thought-bubble appeared over Raditsu's head of a tiny island with one palmtree

on it.

Vegeta leaned over and popped the bubble, " No, baka. It's much bigger than that! "

" Why would they have it on an island? " Turles looked out the window.

" I never really thought about it...maybe it adds atmosphere or something to it. " Bulma said.

" Well I like it just fine! " Goku said cheerfully, " Don't you, Veggie? " he looked over his shoulder at the ouji.

" Ah, it's nice, Kakarrotto. "

The larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him.

_::Maybe it was a mistake letting Kakarrotto stay over so many days:: _Vegeta thought, mentally sweatdropping as he

tried to prevent another rush of heat to his face.

" Everyone make sure you're strapped in, we're going to be landing in 5 minutes. " Bulma spoke over the small

intercom in the plane.

" Do you really need to use that? We can all hear you without it. " Raditsu asked, confused.

" It sounds more official this way. " Bulma nodded thoughtfully.

" Can I use it? "

She turned to see Vegeta standing there, grinning, " I...don't think so. "

" Hm. " Vegeta pouted stubbornly and went back to his seat.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! Look at all the snack stands! " Vejitto said in awe.

" There were definitely not this many here last time. " Gogeta looked around.

" You weren't here last time. "

" In my own timeline I was! " the dance fusion grinned.

" Ah... " Vejitto ahhed, enlightened.

" So? Can we go super saiyajin this time? " Vegeta asked Bulma as the group walked towards the entry desk.

" Well.... " Bulma looked at all the other people around them, " I'd prefer you didn't--if only because I've seen how

how strong the winds you two make while in ssj are and watching as random people in the audience are thrown out of their

seats may not sit well with the people in charge; not to mention all the reporters who would be crowding my house after

seeing you two in ssj--they know Vegeta's my husba--ah, technically my live-in boyfriend, but still, they know who he is and

they'll end up swarming our house...and... "

" :( " Goku and the fusions were staring at her with pouty, saddened faces while Vegeta sweatdropped.

Bulma froze for a moment as something crossed her mind; Goku going oozaru at the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai, " ..oh

yeah. I suppose that would be harder to explain than a super saiyajin...and no one really did ask about it...oh-kay! Here's

my decision; you can go ssj ONLY if you absolutely need to. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, glomping onto Bulma.

" Thank you so much, Bulma-san! " Gogeta chirped, glomping onto her left arm.

" We promise to use it only in e-mergancies! " Vejitto happily nodded, glomping her right arm.

" My peasant and children agree. " Vegeta said wisely.

" Hahahaha...ah... " Bulma chuckled as the three saiyajin let go of her, " Now, to find the check-in booth! "

" There it is! " Raditsu said suddenly.

" Says the person who's height looms over us all. " Vegeta said.

" I'm not THAT tall. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Now NAPPA, he's TALL. "

" Oh yeah...I momentarily forgot about him. "

" And that's spelled S O N G O K U. "

Vegeta and Raditsu looked over to see Goku already in the front of the line having the official sign him up.

" HEY! KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta exclaimed, zipping over to him, " Wait for us, will ya? " a small vein bulged on Vegeta's

head.

Goku blinked at him, then turned back to the official, " And this is Veggie. V E G -- "

Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and yanked Goku down to his height, embarrassed, " I'm NOT letting you register me

as Veggie. " he twitched, then turned his own attention to the official, " My name is Vegeta Oujisama. V E G E T A.

O U J I S A M A. "

" What is wrong with me registering Veggie as Veggie? " Goku asked, confused.

" There's a LOT wrong with it. " Vegeta said flatly, then let go of his collar, " You don't see me registering you

under your saiyajin name, do you? "

" I think Chi-chan would get mad if Veggie did that? "

" Hm...say, where IS Onna? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow, " I know she's plotting something...but I have no clue as

to what. "

" R A D I T S U K O I. " Raditsu spelled out for the official.

" TOUSSAN! " a little voice gushed from nearby.

" Kaka-spawn. " Vegeta instantly recognized it as Goten ran past him and up to Goku, " Why is it that every child

you have with Onna has the exact same voice as you anyway? At least the fusions sound like their voices are half yours and

half mine. " the ouji pondered outloud.

" We type-3 saiyajin have very dominate genes. " Turles spoke up, causing Vegeta to jolt at his sudden appearance,

" We're very good at survival. "

" I see... " the ouji said, still stunned by Turles Kaka-like ability to appear randomly.

Turles watched the other people around him, " The humans seem to be staring at me for some reason.... "

" Maybe you should've worn pants instead of your saiyajin armor. " Raditsu tugged at his dark maroon gi pants,

" Apparently on Earth, guys don't walk around in briefs without pants to cover them. "

" So....wearing pants on Earth is technically good-- "

" For guys, yeah. "

" --so not wearing them would by default be EVIL.. " he smirked.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Ah, actually-- "

" --in that case, I shall continue to wear my saiyajin armor to advertise my evilness. " Turles decided, rubbing

his hands together sneakily, " GAZE UPON MY SAIYAJIN ARMOR AND COWER, HUMANS! " he shook his fist in the air.

Goku led Goten back over to the sign-in booth.

" I'd like to enter my son in the children's division. " Bulma said to the official.

" How old is he? "

" 10. "

" In a half. " Trunks coughed.

Bulma sweatdropped, " 10 and a half. "

" In that case, he makes it. The cut-off age for the children's division is 12. "

" Meaning the next time you have one of these, I'll be able to compete in the adult division. " Trunks pointed out.

" Yes. " he nodded.

" And Goten'll be stuck in the children's division for another tournament cuz he's a year younger than me. " Trunks

grinned.

" It depends on when the next Budoukai is; it shifts from 2 to 3 to 4 years. "

" Hm.. " Trunks frowned, not liking to be wrong.

" We would like to enter the adult division, please! " Vejitto chirped as he and Gogeta walked up to the booth.

" Alright, give me your names please. " the official stated.

" HEY! How come THEY get to enter the adult division!? THEY'RE EVEN YOUNGER THAN ME AND GOTEN! THEY'RE ONLY 2 YEARS

OLD!!! " Trunks exclaimed, exasperated.

The official chuckled, " Ho ho ho, quite an imagination you have there. I think I'd be able to tell if these two

young men were only 2 years old. "

Vejitto and Gogeta grinned Son-style at Trunks.

The chibi twitched.

" I'm Son Vejitto Oujisama, S O N V E J I T T O O U J I S A M A. "

" And I am Son Gogeta Oujisama! That is S O N G O G E T A O U J I S A M A. "

" Hi Trunks! "

Trunks looked up, " GOTEN! " he grinned at the younger chibi, " HI! I just registered. "

" I'm gonna register after my half-niichans are done registering. " Goten smiled, " OH! And Gohan's coming to the

tournament with Videl! He called kaasan last night to tell us! "

" That's great! " Trunks said, then smirked, " They can watch me beat you again. "

" HAHA! I've been training with Kaasan and I don't think you'll beat me this time! " Goten shook his finger, " Are

we allowed to go ssj? "

" Only incase of "emergencies". "

" That's better than last time though, right? " Goten said, trying to make him feel better.

" Yeah, I guess it is. " Trunks said, " Say how'd you get here? "

" I AM NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT THAT. " Goten said loudly, then smiled and went back to normal.

Trunks sweatdropped, " Weird. "

" I guess that means Onna dropped him off and went to perform whatever evil deed she's been plotting out over the

past several days. " Vegeta deduced.

" I'm not supposed to talk about that either. " Goten added, then looked over at the official and gave his name as

well.

" Is this the spot? " Mirai walked over to them.

" Yup! " Goku chirped, " Better hurry, Mirai, we gotta get over to where they're having the preliminaries so we can

pick our numbers! "

" Oh-kay. " Mirai said and got himself signed up.

" So, these "preliminaries", " Turles asked as the group walked towards a large building, " Where do we sit to watch

them from? "

" Well, technically, we don't. " Bulma said, " Non-participants aren't allowed into the preliminaries building;

however, we can use a technique I myself have learned from previous Budoukais. "

" And that would be...? "

" Watching through the windows! " she pointed to the windows near the top of the building's wall, " We'll need

something to stand on though, they usually have a sturdy box or two lying around. One year I used Oolong to help me! " she

grinned.

" ARE any of the others coming to watch the tournament? " Goku asked.

" Tenshinhan, Launch, and Chaoutzu should be here to see Tenshinhan get his medal. Yamcha's coming. I don't know

about Kuririn or Juuhachigou. Piccolo'll be here but he said he may be late...and Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle are all going

to watch the tournament on tv. "

" Ah... " Goku said, enlightened. He grabbed Vegeta by the hand, " Come little Veggie let's go draw our numbers! "

" Whoa! " Vegeta yelped suddenly as Goku yanked him off into the distance.

" Just don't end up in the same cell block! Then only one of you will make it to the tournament! " Bulma called out

after them.

" We will try not to! " Goku happily called back, waving. The other saiyajin and demi-saiyajin followed Goku and

Vegeta into the building.

Bulma turned to Turles, " I guess we should go look for something to stand on then. "

" I'm evil. Evil is quite content just to hover. " Turles said.

Bulma sighed, " Hovering will only drain the energy you need to heal that arm. "

" ...oh. Nevermind then. " Turles stopped hovering.

She perked up, " Now come help me get some boxes, I think I see some over there by the hot-dog stand. "

* * *

11:20 PM 8/9/2004

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: Alright! I can definitely see this one up by Wednesday if I get the reviewer-replies done by then and the

document manager decides to be my friend again! (If it decides not to then this chapter will be up on the 14th of August)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Having fun, are you?

(Chu, Veggie, Goku, and the fusions are all plopped on the side of Veggie's bed)

Chuquita: Yes, yes I am. (points upward) I think I'm following usual Tenkaichi Budoukai format so far; training,

preliminaries, children's division, adult division.

Goku: When do I get my medal?

Chuquita: After the preliminaries.

Goku: Ahhh...

Chuquita: Also, for those wondering where my 90th fic, "Kakarroujo" went, a certain reviewer decided to report it 2

stories after the fact because said person was upset about a scene in

part 4 which I had 3 warnings in the actual chapter about and for. If you reviewed "Kakarroujo" I'm sure you most-likely

know who I'm talking about. (See full-story on this in my deviantart journal)

Goku: Out of courtesy we are not giving out the person's name.

Chuquita: (pouts) My poor "Kakarroujo" and all the nice reviews I got on it and it was especially special because not only

did it **solve one of the MAJOR ongoing conflicts in my stories** but it was the **90th-fic-Anniversary** one.

Vegeta: (folds his arms stubbornly) When **I** say I don't want Kakarrotto as my Oujo its one thing, but when someone ELSE

comes by and decides to erase the entire incident that's a completely different thing altogether! (twitches, annoyed) Now I

half-feel like crowning Kakarrotto simply out of revenge!

Goku: (holds out crown, grinning in anticipation)

Vegeta: But I'm not! Because I don't want you to become my Oujo.

Goku: (pouts) :(

Chuquita: Anyways, I'm not completely sure what I'm doing yet with that story. I could either (A) Re-post it after this one

without the Corners. (B) Repost it after this one completely intact. Or (C) Post the intact version on deviantart and post

the Corner-less version here. Nonetheless I will continue to post my stories here because I luv writing them and I've

enjoyed my almost-4-year run here at so far.

Goku: One of the suggestions we got was to move it all to deviantart.

Chuquita: That idea is rolling around in my head, but for now I'm staying here. Special thanks to all my reviewers who gave

good reviews to "Kakarroujo" I luv you guys and I truely appreciate all your wonderful reviews. (gushes) And speaking of

reviews, here's the reviewer-replies!

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks so much!

To Afrodite: Yup! The Non-Hercule tournaments in db were some of my favorties; which is one of the reasons I wanted to keep

Hercule out of this tournament. It had to do with the type of exercises they were doing. °nods° Veggie likes his "seme"

shirt; makes him feel more in-charge :) Thanks! I'm trying to keep the chapters around 60-some kb, that way they're not too

big or too small. Thanks so much :D

To Nuki: Aw, its oh-kay. I read fics offline when I have to get offline in the middle of reading one so other people can use

the phone. °nods° Turles'll be oh-kay. He gets his cast off at the end of the story. I will think about keeping him around a

lil longer :)

To Hakura0: Thanks so much! I'm thinking about what to do with Turles. I might keep him on as a main character for the next

fic, or he my leave at the end of this story temporarily. Either way he'll definitely be back sometime before fic 100. Yeah,

but you see if they worked the regeneration tank together to heal Turles, then he'd have no reason to stay. The fusions could

probably work the tank. Hee, cookie :)

To SacredGoggles: Part 1 was normal size, this chapter looks like its turning out to be over 70kb though '.';; Yeah, that

was what made the db Budoukais so great! I really enjoyed all 3 of them. If the next chapter turns out as planned, Goten and

Trunks's rematch should be in Part 3. Parisu will be there to cheer Goten on. Yup! Veggie's voice is deep like in the show.

I like Veggie's sub voice. Yeah I'd think it'd be around there. :)

To Cathowl: So cool! Happy to meet you, Gotoma, Gomi, and Mela. Hai, after Saturday's 'incident' I definitely know about that

warning. I may have to eventually do that, but for now I'm going to keep the Corners and try to be very careful. The person

who reported me actually had an entire story in script-form and another story with the person's own 'cornersque' thing. I

will indeed watch out. (nods thankfully) Heehee, the poor gamecube '.';; I've played on one before, they're fun! Ooh! Another

Vejitto and Gogeta? Good luck finding them! :) Who's Kaadra? Yup, tournaments early. I've seen it switch from 3 years to 4 in

db, so I figured 2 years couldn't be that unbelievable. Yeah, I'm glad there's no Hercule in this tournament. He's busy being

'sick'. Heehee. In that case, your Vegeta must deal with Goku more calmly than mine.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I can be CALM if I want to!

To Cathowl: Yup, that's true. Goggie definitely has his reasons. I hope the chapter comes out soon too. (hopes that the

document manager is nice to her tomorrow) I'm definitely gonna relax from coloring in the comics now that I've finished

"Veggie's Trike". My current comic's about halfway finished being drawn.

To Snow Angel: Thanks! I will think about it; actually I have 3 other ideas-for-stories-that-reviewers-have-requested as

well. It's an interesting fic-idea though. I do like it.

To PerfectCell17: Thanks so much! I did get the game out of the ps2 the other day, but it looks like I'll have to replace

the system itself. Glad you liked the shirt gag :) That part was fun too. Yeah, Hercule not being in the tournament gives

everyone an equal shot again.

To Miyanon: That's a cool lil bit of information! Buu will appear in the preliminaries, but he won't make it to the tournament

. °cough°Getsthrownoutofthering°cough°. She bought a huge brand-new wardrobe, that new car she, Kuririn, and Marron are

driving to the tournament in, and a bunch of other stuff. Thanks, I'm happy I replaced my messy handwriting with text for the

comic too. Too often my handwritten stuff ends up looking like one long sentence '.';;

To Gie: Thanks! Glad you mentioned that about the fusions, cuz I decided to touch on that after I read your review. Also

thanks for correcting that; I haven't seen the Cell Games episodes in so long I somehow mixed up how many days the break was

for.

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Welcome back! I'm still undecided on who the winner of the Budoukai will be, I should have it decided by

the end of the next chapter though. °nods° Aw, thanks!

To Nekoni: Turles enjoyed teasing Veggie. He may taunt Veggie on the subject of "Kakarrotto" later on in the fic. If I

remember from the 23rd Budoukai it was 2 fighters to a room; so yeah, I can put Goku and Veggie in the same room. Heehee,

Veggie just barely survived sharing his own room with Goku; and that's when he had space to move his bed. HEE—— Thank u!

I liked how in the show Veggie was completely shocked at how easily Trunks adapted to the heavy gravity. Haha, Veggie was

frightened at the first position. Really? In that case that could've happened to Chi-Chi when she stepped into the room

earlier. Maybe she got lucky cuz she wasn't under the gravity that long...°thinks°. Heh, I bet if Goku wore Veggie's "seme"

shirt long enough he'd permanently stretch it out so it'd be huge on Veggie. The "uke" shirt's fate will be decided later on

in the fic. Thanks so much!!

To BlackDragonFury: Yes he is. Veggie's insecurity and imagination just run away with him sometimes. That's why Hercule's

gone from this tournament. Aww, that'd be so nice of Veggie to do that if he wins. Ooh! A Son-kun club! Sure I'll join! I

add it to my deviantwatch list, right? Thanks! It does take a lot of patience to color in the comics, but I really like how

they look when I'm done coloring, so I'm gonna color in the next comic as well, once I finish drawing it.

To orchideater: °sniffle° I miss Planet Namek SO! It was the very first dbz website I ever went to! They had so much cool

stuff; shame back then all I had was my 5GB windows95 or I would have more than just a dozen images-or-so from them on that

old comp upstairs. I must've come in later to not have heard of WritersU or ForChan's. Was WritersU the place for fanfics

before ? Aw don't worry, I won't leave! I luv writing my fics and posting 'um here. Turles seems to be likable,

I may keep him around for another fic; or instead of having him leave in his spaceship--allow him to have his ship just orbit

Earth so he can come down anytime he wants to see the others. Yes it was Turles who made the adjustments to Trunks's ps2.

Goten and Trunks with the tail was fun. Veggie's uke-phobia did seem obvious to Turles. Glad you liked the gift Veggie got.

Bulma and Goku are going to buy the Budoukai tapes sometime in part 3 or 4. I have a basic layout for the first couple

Budoukai rounds, but there's still room for me to switch people around in it. As I have it now, Chi-Chi loses to Veggie in

round 2. Veggie and Goku are against each other in the final round. Raditsu has been working hard. LOL! Knocking each other

out. I'll figure out which one of them will win soon; I'm really undecided between Goku and Veggie right now. He could use

the money.

To Spot & Jenna: Glad you liked the picture! Heehee, poor Hiei, he got hugged. A new sword! Cool! A party! Heh, the cat's

funny. Kareoke time! Poor InuYasha. °snickers°. Interesting way to end the party :) Hee, Bardock loves Celipa. Vash couldn't

use the bathroom! It's oh-kay, I like your reviews :) Yup! You're friends :)

To DW: That would be Trunks's luck that the tail would be violet. I'm not sure what it'd be named. LOL! So much fur. I guess

if that did happen Goten and Trunks would have to have the fur cut every once in a while. Trunks might get his tail back.

Yup! The db tournaments without Hercule were good.

To dglsprincess105: Heehee, definitely no interruptions this time! It'll probably be either Goku or Veggie. I will try to

update soon (hopes desperately for Wednesday) I did have a good vacation, thanks. :)

To Goddess Shimi: Yup! Hercule-less Budoukai. Glad Goten's feeling better! Hee—— Goku and Veggie finally get to fight each other at a Budoukai. Happy you liked the doodle w/Hiei and Vash. I've seen both their shows but that was my first time drawing them. Oddly Veggie wouldn't have noticed had Bulma not pointed it out to him--he being in such a deep "must-train" moment. Glad you like Veggie's new shirt. Koshi sounds cute :) What's it mean? And now, to Veggie--

Vegeta: Answer 1: I would probably have insomnia for several days after that. Answer 2: I would figure out it was a fake

once I went to shower. Answer 3: I would tie Kakarrotto up, knock him unconsious, and run away--**quickly**.

Chuquita: Somehow I think all of those situations would leave you a little more "panicked" than you just showed, Veggie.

Vegeta: (snorts) I must contain composure. (whispers to Chu) Kakarrotto can smell fear, you know.

Chuquita: Like a dog?  
Goku: I luv Veggies!

To Goddess Shimi: Cool! I'll check out the story after I upload this chapter! :)

To wrayshine2: Thanks! I'm not sure what else you could add to the fish smoothie...possibly a bunch of little sardines as sprinkles.

To RyukoVulpix: (pouts) Yes, its true. Not only was it deleted but I ended up being punished for it by being banned for a whole week! Goku and Veggie didn't do anything wrong in "Kakarroujo"! I'll eventually have the story put back up here. You lost THREE?! Oh I feel so sorry for you! :( Happy you like Goten's tail! One of the reviewers suggested it as a name and it sounded cute so I decided to use it :) Turles...lettuce rearranged? Cool! Sneaky pun on whoever named him. I also enjoyed the db budoukais. Thanks!

Chuquita: And there u go!

Goku: Do you think part 2 will get up for Wednesday or Saturday?

Chuquita: Its done now. Oh I hope the document manager will be nice to me tomorrow and let me update!

Vegeta: Let's all hope for it. We've never updated on Saturday, it would confuse everybody.

Chuquita: I know. Anyways, see you sometime next week for part 3 everybody! Bye!

Goku: Byebye see u later!


	3. Preliminaries and Children's Division

**EDIT: 6/2/09**  
_-Time-warps in from 5 years later-_  
Hi everyone! This chapter's been cut off for a looooong time. I'm here to fix that. :)  
Seems there was an uploading issue back in the day, and for a while I had a temporary fix with a link to this chapter on my Geocities page, but you see, Geocities is closing down later this year, so it'd be best if I just put in a permanent fix; by that I mean directly replacing the chapter and fixing the uploading issue in the process.

I'd like to add that aside from replacing the character that caused the upload incident; that would be the star-like character you get when you shift the 8 key, I have not altered this chapter in any way. It is exactly the same as it was when I wrote it four going on five years ago.

Also would like to note that this is **not **the newest fic on my account. If you happen to visit my profile, please hit the "published" key rather than the "updated" one; it'll be a bit more accurate (though not completely).

Thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter!

....

**1:05 PM 8/11/2004**

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from DuBGT #42  
Vegeta: (pounding wall, Son-kun getting knocked out of the ring so easily) You're mine, hear me? I'm going to win this fight!  
Trunks: (pokes his head around the corner and spots Veggie) See you, Dad. This looks like one of those private moments.  
Vegeta: (still pounding) No one can stand against a warrior this focused._

Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: That you are.  
Vegeta: Focused?  
Goku: I liked how Veggie at least sorta acted like Veggie in that episode.  
Chuquita: He doesn't show much of his true "Veggieness" until the Evil Shenlong episodes.  
Vegeta: Which is disappointing because it wouldn't leave me too many episodes to regain my usual.  
Goku: ...Veggieness?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Yeah, my Veggieness.  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 everybody!  
Goku: (chirps) Which'll probably be up unusually close to Part 2 cuz the document manager's bein' a meanie!  
Chuquita: That it is. (nods thoughtfully) Anyway, we're here on the side of Veggie's bed in Veggie's room because Veggie decided he wanted to go someplace!  
Vegeta: This wasn't really what I had in mind though.. (watches Goku flop backwards onto the bed)  
Goku: -Purrrrrr-  
Vegeta: (twitches) I'm going to have to spray the entire bed by the time we're done sitting here.  
Vejitto: Don't worry Mommy, I am sure your bed will be fine!  
Gogeta: (bounces lightly on bed) Yeah Toussan, Kaasan just likes your big bed, that's all.  
Vegeta: That's just the thing, I don't WANT Kakarrotto to LIKE my bed! (turns light red and looks away) It could initiate undesired non-platonic desires within his peasant brain.  
Goku: (reaches contently out towards one of Veggie's pillows)  
Vegeta: ACK!? (grabs pillow just before Goku can, causing Goku to fall onto his stomach) DON'T TOUCH THAT?! That's where my head goes at night when I'm unconsious and unable to defend myself against your kaka-germs!  
(Kaka-germs pop out of Goku's hair)  
Kaka-germ 1: We won't hurt you Veggie.  
Kaka-germ 2: Yeah we promise.  
Kaka-germ 3: We luv u Veggie!  
Goku: (smiles up at his germs, who re-disappear from sight) (smiles warmly at Veggie and wags his tail) Heehee.  
Vegeta: (suspicious) (dryly) Uh-huh. (holds his pillow tighter)  
Chuquita: (grins) This chapter, if timed correctly, will contain the preliminary rounds, the previous winners getting their ceremony and medals, and the children's division.  
Goku: So the adult division will be in part 4?  
Chuquita: Yes it will, Son-kun! Depending on how big/long the fights are, there may even be a part 5.  
Vegeta: (calculates) Well if there's 4 battles in the first...then 2, then 1....there'll be 7 battles in part 4 total!  
(smirks, proud of himself)  
Goku: (applaudes Veggie) )  
Vegeta: Why thank you, my loyal subject.  
Goku: Can I be Veggie's platonic-oujo as a re-ward?  
Vegeta: (flushes red) (mumbles) No.  
Goku: (pouts) Why not?  
Vegeta: I refuse to discuss this topic right now. It's too personal.  
Chuquita: (grins) Veggie's indecisive~~ Vejitto: (pats Veggie on the back) Poor Mommy.  
Goku: (shuffling through Veggie's clothing drawers for oujo crown)  
Vegeta: (walks up to him) (slyly) You won't find it in there. (theroughly sprays inside of drawers with peasant-repel) I hid it someplace else to avoid you from finding the crown and trying it on.  
Goku: (suddenly wearing oujo crown) You did?  
Vegeta: ACK!? (falls over) (instantly gets back on his feet) How did you do that?  
Goku: )  
Vegeta: ...well, fine. Be that way. (sits back down)  
Gogeta: (to Veggie) Maybe you should make Kaasan your platonic-oujo out of revenge?  
Vegeta: Hmm..I like that. (smirks)  
Goku: (grins in eager anticipation) I'm gonna get to be Veggie's platonic-oujo for REAL!? (eyes sparkle)  
Vegeta: Ah---...on the other hand I really don't want Kakarroujo to be my oujo in any form of the title.  
Chuquita: So it looks like you're stuck either way.  
Vegeta: Indeed.  
Chuquita: And now for Part 3! :)

Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived again, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But with Goku, Veggie, and the fusions entering, becoming this tournament's champion takes on a new level of difficulty. Are Mirai, Juuhachigou, Chi-Chi---costumed to hide her identity, and Kuririn up to the task? Who will be the winner? Find out!

* * *

" WOW! IT'S JUST HOW I REMEMBERED IT! " Goku gushed excitedly as he looked out onto the preliminary grounds. The looks, the sounds, the **smells** were exactly the same--as if they'd been preserved from the 23rd Budoukai.  
" Well, this is certainly different from the last one of these I was in. " Vegeta commented.  
Goku looked over his shoulder at the ouji, his eyes big and sparkily.  
" Ah... " Vegeta backed up, feeling his face starting to turn red.  
The larger saiyajin lundged at him and hugged him tightly, " OH VEGGIE I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE TO SEE THIS!! " he gave Vegeta an extra squeeze, then partially calmed down, " Fighting in the Tenkaichi Budoukai is one of my favorite things EVER, Veggie. " Goku whispered to him.  
" Oh...kay.. " Vegeta squeaked out. Goku let go.  
" Now let's go pick our numbers! " Goku pointed off heroicly in the direction of a booth that had a long line formed before it.  
Vegeta shook his head clear again, his body still slightly shaking from the random close contact, " R--right... "

" Oh man, I have a feeling we're gonna be waiting here a while. " Raditsu sweatdropped as the gang stood somewhere in the middle of the increasingly long line.  
" Hey, Goku! " a hand waved to him from further up in the front of the line.  
Goku gasped in confusion at the voice, " Kuririn?! "  
" Hey pal, how ya doing? " Kuririn called out to him, " I'd come over but I'd lose my spot in line! "  
" So the formerly bald one is entering as well. " Vegeta said, then chuckled, " Should be amusing. "  
" Kuririn did make the final 12 last time. " Vejitto pointed out.  
" Correct, son. The final TWELVE. This tournament, however, has only 8 finalists. " Vegeta explained.  
" Don't be so quick to assume, Vegeta. " another voice, sounding just as far off in the distance as Kuririn's, said.  
Vegeta sweatdropped to see Juuhachigou there, also in line, " Well, no matter. I can beat her too. "  
" But Veggie didn't Juuhachigou break your ARM the last time you fought her? " Goku gasped.  
" ... " Vegeta mentally back-tracked, " Oh yeah...well, that was then and this is now! **SSJ1** was brand new to me.  
NOW I have accomplished all 3 levels, including compact oozaru form. " he boasted.  
" Still, bragging isn't going to win you any battles. " said a voice that, while ahead of him like the previous two,  
was closer to where the saiyajin and demi-saiyajin stood.  
Vegeta saw the figure and cocked an eyebrow, " Hey Kakarrotto, it's a Saiyagirl knock-off. " he snickered.  
" Hn... " the figure twitched, annoyed and frustrated that she couldn't leave the line to go over there and bop Vegeta over the head, _::Stupid evil little Ouji....at least he didn't recognize me::_

" Everyone please keep your numbers with you at all times, we will be starting the preliminaries shortly. " one of the Budoukai workers announced.  
Vegeta looked up at the large chart where all the fighters names were written down, " So let's see, there's 128 fighters in the preliminaries, but only 8 finalists. Meaning the first round is broken up into 8 sections with a total of 16 battles within the brackets. Considering that, there would be 32 people in each bracket. Since the preliminaries are ordered numerically, Bracket 1 will be: Numbers 1-16; Bracket 2 will be 17-32; Bracket 3 will be 33-48; Bracket 4 will be 49-64; Bracket 5 will be 65-80; Bracket 6 will be 81-96; Bracket 7 will be 97-112; and Bracket 8 will be 113-128. " he concluded.  
" Wow Toussan, impressive. " Gogeta applauded him.  
Goku clasped his hands together, " That's my Veggie! " he paused, " So Veggie, what's your number? "  
" Hn, I'm #101. Bracket 7. " the ouji held up his number.  
" Well I am in Bracket 3! " Goku chirped.  
" Bracket 1! " Vejitto held his number up.  
" Bracket 4! " Gogeta chimed in.  
" I think I'm in Bracket 2... " Mirai scratched his head at the number 19 on his card.  
" I'm in Bracket 6. " Kuririn held up his card.  
" Bracket 8. " Juuhachigou said dryly.  
" What's your number, niichan? " Goku cheerfully asked Raditsu, who held out his number, frustrated, " Oh..98. "  
" Heh-heh, looks like you're going to have to beat ME to get into the finals then, eh? " Vegeta grinned.  
" That's not FAIR that I have to be in Vegeta's bracket!? Can't I switch numbers with someone? " Raditsu asked.  
" Are you admitting defeat? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Of course not! Infact I bet you can be defeated if I use enough skill against you! " the larger saiyajin nodded.  
" Well, in that case good luck with your "skill". " the ouji shook Raditsu's hand, then walked off smiling.  
" Hn..he wouldn't be so happy if he found out it was YOU who ended up in his bracket, Kakarrotto. " Raditsu commented to his brother.  
" Yeah, if I was in Veggie's bracket that would mean only one of us would be competing in the finals and it would be sad if I couldn't face Veggie in the finals. " Goku frowned at the idea.  
" And yet its oh-kay for him to take me out. " Raditsu sweatdropped.  
" But I thought you said you have "skill". " Goku blinked, confused.  
" I do, it's just...it's more like "I have a knowledge of Vegeta's fighting style in intricate detail because I grew up with him" than "skill". " he explained.  
" But that's GOOD! That means you'll be able to anticipate Veggie's every move while fighting him! " Goku patted Raditsu on the back.  
" Hai...but I can only go ssj1. Vegeta can use all of them! "  
" Silly niichan! Don't you even remember what Bulma said earlier? We only go ssj if it is absolutely needed! " Goku nodded.  
" Oh yeah. " Raditsu partially brightened up, " Thanks for reminding me! "  
" Heehee~~ " Goku grinned.  
Several feet away a figure stood beside a second, unconsious figure that lay on the ground. She picked up his number,  
" Bracket 5. Perfect. " she tossed away her first number, #100, " The last thing I need right now is to be knocked out of the preliminaries by the Ouji or Raditsu. At least this way I'll be able to get to the finals. " she looked down at the unconsious man on the floor, " Sorry pal. Remember, its not cheating, its just switching numbers in order to give me a larger probability of the desirable outcome! "

" YAAAAAAAAH! " Raditsu sent a kick forward, knocking his already-dizzy opponent out of the ring.  
" Number 100 is out of bounds! Number 99 wins! " the worker announced.  
" Hahaha.. " the larger saiyajin laughed, partially embarassed by the large crowd, _::That's strange, that guy seemed out of it when he first walked into the ring; not much of a challange at all::_ " At this rate I'm never gonna get warmed up enough to fight Vegeta. " he mumbled as he left the ring as two more fighters entered it, " Maybe I could mess with his ego to distract him, then go ssj and knock him out of the ring...but it'd have to be a really hard punch to get Vegeta to hit the ground since he and I can both fly...oh I don't know WHAT to do! "  
Several rings away.  
" HO HO HO HO HO. "  
Goku looked up at his large opponent, who was nearly double the Ox-King's size, " Hello! " Goku chirped.  
" Hello down there, little man. " the unbelievably tall and large opponent laughed. He threw a punch at Goku only to have the saiyajin stop it with one finger. The man looked on, shocked. In anger he started throwing punches with both hands at Goku in a rapid fire only to have him block each punch the exact same way.  
" You should have more patience, if you get all angry right upfront then you're just putting yourself at a dis-advantage. " Goku commented.  
" SHUDDUP YOU! " he lifted his foot up to land a kick at Goku only to have the saiyajin take a deep breath, then blow a huge wind at the foot about to hit him. The wind knocked the man backwards out of the ring and across the room where he slammed and landed against the wall. "  
" ... " the worker announcing at that ring started in shock at what Goku had just done, " Ah...ring out. Number 34 wins. " he said weakly.  
" HOORAY! " Goku cheered.  
" Heh-heh-heh, you're just playing around until the real fights, aren't you? " Vegeta chuckled from the sidelines.  
" Heehee~~ " the larger saiyajin grinned, then blew the little ouji a platonic smooch.  
" ... " Vegeta's face turned bright red.  
Five or six more rings away.  
" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! " Juuhachigou landed a kick to the back of her opponent's neck. The fighter fell to the ground.

Juuhachigou landed back onto the ring from the spot she was hovering.

" How about a countdown? " she asked the worker, " He is unconsious. "  
" Huh? Oh! Right! " the ring's worker hopped into the ring, " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HE'S OUT! Number 117 wins! "  
" Way to go Juuhachigou! " Kuririn applauded her.  
" Heh.. " she smirked.  
Even more rings away from that.  
" HA HA HA HA HA! " "Anonymous" traded blows with her opponent, _::That fruit is great! I should've eaten more than just one. I'm easily beating this guy with no trouble at all:: _she mentally boasted to herself, " Time to end this! " she threw one finaly blow at him, sending him tumbling across the ring, over the post, and landing stomach-first on the floor.  
" Number 75 wins! "  
" MWAHAHA! Take that, Ouji! " "Anonymous" laughed.

" Why do I always have to get the strange ones. " Vegeta muttered. He was facing off against what looked like a fighter made up entirely of large, brightly-multi-colored, rubber toy balls.  
" GO VEGGIE YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU I LUV YOU LITTLE VEGGIE YOU'RE THE BEST! " Goku cheered for him on the sidelines.  
Vegeta's cheeks went red with embarassment.  
" So, Son Goku's traded in the girl with the ponytail for that guy with a real one? " one of the workers commented to another, surpirsed.  
Both Goku and Vegeta's faces turned their respective pink and red.  
" Oh my.. " Goku looked away, embarassed.  
" WE'RE NOT "TOGETHER", BAKAS! KAKARROTTO AND I HAVE A PURELY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP!!! " Vegeta shook his fists in the air.  
" Y--YEAH! We're BUDDIES! " Goku added, getting his voice back.  
" Hnn.. " Vegeta let out a snort, then shook off the redness and turned back to face his opponent. The ouji launched himself at his opponent and swung his arm out only to have the balls that made up the opponent levitate themselves above the attack, " You gotta be kidding me! " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Hahahaha! " his opponent laughed.  
Vegeta paused for a moment, then got an idea and smirked. He threw a punch at his opponent's head, and, as before the orb that made up his head lifted up above. Vegeta's left arm quickly snatched it, then he promptly chucked the head out of the ring, causing it to bounce several times before landing.  
" OUT OF THE RING! NUMBER 101 WINS! "  
Vegeta's opponent shook a fist at him, then dizzily wandered off to find his head.  
" YAY FOR VEGGIE! " Goku said happily as Vegeta got out of the ring and walked over to him.  
" These preliminaries are child's play, Kakarrotto. I thought you said they were difficult. " Vegeta snickered.  
" Well, they were..back before I became a super saiyajin...and before I got real big. " Goku trailed off.  
" This must be such a large bundle of nostalgia for you, then. "  
" Mmm.. " the larger saiyajin smiled, " The Budoukais were always so much fun when I was a chibi, Veggie, and without Hercule here I hope it'll be just as fun as it used to be. "  
" Heh, I wish I had something like that to recall in a fond, wisp of a manner. " the ouji half-sighed.  
" I am sure Veggie has SOMETHING.... " Goku said, then looked at the clock, " Hey, we don't have our next fights for another 15 minutes, would Veggie like to come with me to buy some of the old Budoukai tapes? "  
" Ah... "  
" Come on Veggie, it'll be fun! " Goku grabbed him by the wrist and ran out of the building.  
Anonymous poked her head out from behind a nearby ring, " NOW where's he taking the Ouji? "

" HA! HA HA! " a little voice shouted on the monitor as various people watched the screen. At the Budoukai tapes booth they had one of the previous Budoukais playing on a 13-inch tv setup on the table.  
" Wow...that's really you alright. " Vegeta said, shocked.  
" Yup! Look how small I was! " Goku clasped his hands together, smiling. On the monitor it showed the 2nd round of the 21st Budoukai where chibi Goku fought Nam.  
" You look almost-exactly like you did when I last saw you on Bejito-sei... " the ouji murmured.  
" What did Veggie think I would look like as a little kid? "  
" Well, I mean, I thought you'd look more like Goten...but instead you just look slightly bigger than your toddler form; baby-fat and all. " he scratched his head.  
" Silly Veggie! That's not baby-fat, that's muscle! " Goku grinned and put his left hand on his right arm, patting the muscle there.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then turned back to the tv which panned the audiance. He paused and gawked, " Is that BULMA?! " he pointed to one of the girls in the audiance with a ponytail.  
" Yes it is! " Goku chirped.  
" Wow...I didn't know her hair used to be Trunks's color....which one's her natural hair-color? The purple or the blue? " he asked Goku.  
" I do not know, little Veggie. " Goku shrugged.  
" It's the blue. "

" !! " both saiyajin froze, then turned around.  
" Hey guys! " Bulma waved, holding a box, " I saw you leave, so I followed you out over here. What're you doing? "  
she said brightly.  
" Me and Veggie don't have our next fights for another 15 minutes so I thought we'd buy a tape or two! " Goku said,  
" And Veggie doesn't have any childhood nostalgic times of fun beyond the first 7 years of his life so I felt sad for Veggie. " he patted the ouji on the head, " Poor lil Veggie. "  
" Why did you temporarily dye your hair Trunks's color as a teenager? " Vegeta asked her; Goku's hand still on his head.  
" It was a popular hair-color back then. " Bulma answered simply.  
" Ah, so where's Turles? " Vegeta asked, confused.  
" Actually, he's off "stealing" food. "  
" You used quotations, that causes suspicion to arise within me. " Vegeta nodded mock-wisely.  
" Well, you see, all the food in this little area around the preliminary building is free; but I didn't have the heart to tell Turles that--or rather he concocted and went off to enact his "evil scheme" before I could stop him. "  
" So he's stealing free food. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Yes. "  
" But he doesn't know that. "  
" Not yet. "

" ... "  
" Ah... " the smaller saiyajin replied, then went back to watching the chibi Goku win his 2nd match. The little chibi did a victory dance, then squealed and excitedly ran out of the ring, " Heh-heh, Kakarrotto.. "  
" Yes? "  
Vegeta suddenly felt something smushing up against his right cheek. He looked to the right to see Goku's head there.  
" **Hi**, Veggie. " Goku said warmly.  
" ... " Vegeta twitched; his cheek already starting to go numb from the large contact of kaka-germs, " AARGH!? " he lept back, spraying them off.  
" Hahaha. " Bulma laughed, " You know how to get his attention, Son-kun. "  
" That I do! " Goku chirped.  
" As long as we're here, " she pulled her wallet out of her handbag, " How about we buy a copy of all 3 Budoukais;  
the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd. "  
" Out of curiousity, do they have one of last year's? "  
" Why? " Bulma asked Vegeta.  
" You said you used the dragonballs to erase everyone's memory of Buu...but what about the tournament? Won't it confuse people if they buy it knowing they were in the audiance only to see themselves die at my hands on the videotape? "  
Vegeta suggested.  
" OH!.....yeah, I wonder.. " she picked up a tape of the 26th Budoukai, " Hey wait! That part wouldn't be on it anyway! The tournament ended BEFORE Babadi sent all of you to the ring! "  
" What? But there had to have been at least half a dozen battles left in the tournament after we left! " Vegeta motioned between himself and Goku.  
" Traditionally there would've been, BUT since so many of the participants left; you, Son-kun, Kuririn, Piccolo,  
Kaioshin....the remaining 4 or 5 people had a battle royale; two fighters were knocked off right away, leaving it between Juuhachigou, Hercule, and Trunks and Goten dressed up in some other guy's costume. Juuhachigou figured out it was them and exposed the boys--causing them to be disqualified. THEN it was just between her and Hercule and, since we all know Juuhachigou cares more about the prize money than the title, it was easy for Hercule to bribe her with 20,000 zeni to let him win. " Bulma explained, " You guys appeared a while after that; so you shouldn't be on the tape. "  
" WILL NUMBER 101, VEGETA OUJISAMA, PLEASE REPORT TO RING G. VEGETA OUJISAMA, TO RING G. " a worker announced over the intercom.  
" Have we really been out here that long? " Vegeta sweatdropped, surprised, " Oh well. " he shrugged, then took the larger saiyajin's hand, " It appears I must now leave you, my sweet peasant. " Vegeta proclaimed overdramatically, a spotlight showning on him.  
" Haha..oh brother. " Bulma sweatdropped. She paused and looked upward, " Wait where'd that spotlight come from,  
we're outside? "  
" Will Veggie be back soon? " Goku asked, his eyes wide and shining.  
" Ah, I shall return to you as soon as I am able. Hope for me that I will reach the finals as I am confident you will, and face you in an awesome, wonderous battle of epic proportions! " Vegeta dipped the larger saiyajin until Goku was just 2 inches off the ground, " Adieu, my Kaka-muffin. " the ouji let go, causing Goku's back to hit the ground and the spotlight to disappear. Vegeta headed back to the building.  
" You are such a ham. " Bulma laughed.  
Vegeta grinned at her, " It's always good to keep my peasants entertained. " he waved to Bulma, then walked back inside.  
Bulma looked down at Goku; who's face was bright pink and his eyes 10 times normal size and sparkling in a daze. The large saiyajin's hands were clasped over his heart, " You oh-kay? "  
" I wish I had my diary with me right now. " Goku squeaked out, still partially stunned; his face glowing.  
" Hey, is that Son Goku? " one of the other people buying tapes at the booth asked.  
Bulma laughed nervously, " Yes, actually. "  
" AHH! Can he sign my shirt? " she gushed.  
" He can try, after I get him a cold glass of water to revive him with. " Bulma headed to a nearby snack booth.

" -insert music notes- " Vegeta whistled proudly as he marched up towards the ring and feeling very seme-ish and in-control. He hopped into the ring, " Ah, Raditsu! Hello! " he cheerfully waved to him.  
Raditsu sweatdropped, " What's with you? "  
" I just came back from wooing Kakarrotto; he practically fell over in awe. I feel so deliciously in-control of my own destiny right now. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, grinning.  
" Doesn't wooing mean you were flirting? And isn't flirting a vocab word that usually belongs in the category of what you call "non-platonic"? " Raditsu asked.  
" Noitdoesnt. " Vegeta said quickly, then whipped out a small thesaurus, " Woo, verb. Synonyms: persuade, encourage,  
court, entice, pursue, and flatter. " he closed the book and instantly the thesaurus disappeared from whence it came.  
" "Court and entice"? "  
" Don't question me, Raditsu. It brings me down. " Vegeta snorted in a mock-annoyed way.  
" Uh-huh. SO! " Raditsu struck a defensive pose, " You ready? "  
The little ouji smirked at him, " Of course. I haven't fought against you in a long while. This should be interesting. "  
" -FWOOSH- "  
" -FWOOSH- " both saiyajin powered up.  
" Remember, Vegeta, no ssj unless its an emergancy. "  
" Heh. I doubt I'll have an emergancy in this particular match. "  
" You're just as cocky in sparring as I remembered. " Raditsu grinned.  
" I do try.. " Vegeta said boastfully. He and Raditsu lundged at each other. Vegeta throwing a punch only to have Raditsu dodge it and grab Vegeta's arm. The larger saiyajin thrust Vegeta onto the floor of the ring; the ouji hitting the ground with a thud.  
Vegeta kicked his feet up, hitting Raditsu in the stomach and causing the grip on his arm to break free. Vegeta somersaulted into the air and landed back on his feet while Raditsu backed up holding his stomach, " I know that didn't hurt you. " the ouji smirked, " You're a lot stronger than that. "  
Raditsu fully stood up, " Can't fool you. "  
" Indeed. " Vegeta said, proud of himself only to feel an elbow suddenly slam into the back of his neck, " ARRG! "  
he almost feel foward, then saw Raditsu hovering above him. Raditsu teleported out of sight, and Vegeta teleported after him.  
The two started up a teleporting match between themselves; each time one appeared beside the other he would attempt to hit or kick him, only to have the second teleporter disappear before the hit.  
Vegeta smirked as an idea popped into his head. He waited for Raditsu to appear, then flew off in the opposite direction instead of attacking him. Raditsu hovered there, suspicious, " GARRIKU--- " a large ball of pink ki appeared in Vegeta's hands. Raditsu teleported to behind the ouji just as Vegeta started to launch the blast. Instead Vegeta whipped around just as Raditsu appeared behind him, " HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! "  
The huge ball of ki flew at Raditsu, who caught it while the force of the ki pushed him closer and closer to the floor of the building, " ERRRR.... " Raditsu powered up just enough to not go ssj, " YAAAAAAAAH!! " he launched the attack up into the air and sending it through the ceiling of the building; creating a large hole, " Whew... " Raditsu sighed in relief as he hovered there, a slight ache in his arms from launching the ball of ki up with using only part of his power,  
" Man, Vegeta you're brutal.. " he chuckled.  
" YAHHHHHHHHHH! "  
" ?! " Raditsu's eyes widened as something lept into the air and landed heavily on his stomach, causing him to hit the floor. He struggled to look up only to see Vegeta plopped ontop of him, grinning.  
" Hello. "  
Raditsu twitched.  
" NUMBER 99 is out of the ring! NUMBER 101 WINS! "  
" WHAT?! " Raditsu gasped, " But Vegeta's out here with me!? "  
" True, but I'm not touching the floor. You are. " Vegeta pointed out.  
" Ugh.. " Raditsu sighed and thumped his head back onto the floor.  
Vegeta hopped down and reached out with his right hand, " Hey, not you're fault you ended up in my bracket. Besides,  
don't you think its more honorable to lose in here to me than if you were, for example, to lose out there infront of all those people to someone like, Kuririn? "  
Raditsu glanced over to where Kuririn was and sweatdropped, " You have a point. "  
Vegeta helped him up, " You were doing good for a while there, and you caught me off-guard a couple times...maybe by the time the next Budoukai arrives you'll have mastered the other ssj forms we'll be able to battle each other in the finals. "  
" Why are you acting so polite? " Raditsu sweatdropped.  
" Because, Raditsu, my friend, I currently feel in-control. And feeling in-control gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling of seme-ness. "  
" Eew. " Raditsu momentarily cringed.  
" ...not in that sense! In the other one! " Vegeta exclaimed, his cheeks turning momentarily red.  
" Oh. "  
" And said warm fuzzy feeling gives me the need to be partly warm and fuzzy to those around me. As you may have noticed I didn't smush my win over you in your face. " he explained.  
" No...you didn't. But it still wasn't fair of you to leap right out of the ring and tackle me into the ground-- "  
" --uup. Kuririn. " Vegeta pointed out.  
Raditsu looked over at Kuririn, who opened a soda and accidentally squirted himself in the face with it, " ... " he turned back to Vegeta.

" You still confuse me to no possible end, you know that? "  
" Yes, I do know that. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together maliciously, " Well, I'll see you in the audiance! " he waved to Raditsu and headed off to his next match.  
Raditsu shrugged, then grabbed a nearby box and walked off to find Bulma and Turles.

And so, 20 minutes later, the preliminaries came to a close and the tournament ring had filled up with its audiance.  
Raditsu looked around. He was seated with Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Marron.  
" So! How was the honeymoon? " Bulma asked the couple.  
" It was nice. " Gohan laughed nervously, both he and Videl blushing.  
" Well I'm glad you both had a good time! " Bulma said.  
" Kaasan's having us watch Marron for Kuririn and Juuhachigou in hopes it'll inspire us to have kids. " Gohan explained, embarassed.  
" Potato chips? " Videl offered the chibi some.  
" Yay! " Marron said happily and took a few, " Thank you, Videl! "  
" They both must've made it to the finals if they're not here yet. " Raditsu looked around.  
" Hey, don't feel bad. The numbers are pulled completely at random, Raditsu. " Bulma patted him on the back.  
" Yeah, I know. Vegeta "consoled" me after I lost too...however his was more of just the continuation of him talking about how "in-control" he felt after "wooing" my ototochan. " Raditsu sweatdropped.  
" "Wooing"? " Bulma looked slightly worried.  
" His word, not mine. "  
" ...oh-kay..as long as Vegeta's in control that's fine with me. " she nodded.  
" So, anything happen while we were gone? " Videl asked.  
" Hey! Anyone for some stolen fried earth-snacks? " Turles said happily as he walked up to the group carrying an armful of "stolen" goods.  
" o.O "  
" O.o " Gohan and Videl stared at Turles in shock and disturbment.  
" Oh! Yeah, I forgot to mention! Gohan and Videl, this is Turles. He's an evil type-3 saiyajin who tried to destroy the planet last week with the use of a giant ki-sucking tree! Son-kun, Vegeta, Raditsu, and the others defeated him and killed his minions; and in the process Son-kun broke his arm which is why he's staying at my house until its healed enough for him to leave in his huge spaceship! But you probably didn't notice any of this since you were both at sea. "  
" HI! " Turles grinned and handed Gohan and Videl each a bag of cheese-doodles, then sat down in an empty seat.  
" ...oh. " Gohan managed to squeak out, weakly, " Anything...else? "  
" Well, you're brother's grown a tail. "  
" WHAT?! "  
" It was during the battle against Turles. OH! And several weeks ago Son-kun used the dragonballs to wish himself to be Vegeta's Oujo for a day. "  
" What?! " Gohan was still shocked from the first two occurances.  
" Yeah it as quite an interesting day; the wish had Vegeta pretty deeply under its spell; at one point Vegeta even tried to...um...do non-platonic things to Son-kun; but Chi-Chi stopped him before it could go any further. After that Vegeta actually told Son-kun the truth about what a saiyajin no oujo is/does and they came to mutual understanding about it. Son-kun WAS pretty shocked about the truth though. He apologized to Vegeta for all he'd done concerning it and they've been getting along even better lately now that that's out in the open. Of course, Son wants to be Vegeta's PLATONIC-oujo now, but he's not nearly as gung-ho about the title as he'd been when you guys left. "

" ... " the newlyweds stared at Bulma, speechless.  
" Haha...yeah. " she laughed nervously, " So how's things with you? "  
" I leave for two fics and I miss all that? " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" So! Who are you? " Turles asked, leaning forward to see Gohan and Videl past Bulma.  
" Oh, Turles, this is Gohan; Son-kun's oldest son, and that's Videl, Gohan's wife. " Bulma introduced them.  
" Ah, Kakarrotto's son, huh... " Turles narrowed his eyes as he observed Gohan, then widened them again, " Other than the body-structure you don't look that much like him. The chibi and those two sons he had with Vegeta-san look more Kakarrotto-ish than you. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Ah, well you see I had Toussan's eyes, but their shape changed after the old Kai gave me a powerup. "  
" "Kai powerup"....I had one of those! From the evil fruit I ate! " Turles nodded, then sat back in his chair, " Yup!  
Kai magic is some powerful stuff. " he paused, " Why aren't either of you entering the tournament then? I mean, you know why I'M not.. " he held out his cast-covered arm, " But what about you? "  
" We just got back. And neither of us has trained in a while. " Videl sweatdropped.  
" Oh. " Turles replied, " **I** would've entered, but unfortunately Kakarrotto broke my arm back when I was trying to drain the planet of its energy via the use of my giant magical, evil tree so I could eat its fruit and become super-powerful because apparently growing giant magical evil trees is against the law here on earth. " he folded his arms, frustrated.  
" Well, yeah, we do like living here. " Gohan laughed nervously.  
" It's not like I didn't offer Kakarrotto, Vegeta-san, and the other saiyajin to come with me into space once Earth had become a desert due to the tree. " he nodded.  
" You know, Vegeta doesn't rule over any land here on earth, and none of the other saiyajin address him formally,  
just to let you know. " Videl pointed out.  
" I'm aware of that. I happen to hold an amount of respect for Vegeta-san. Besides, I like going against what's usually expected of a type-3 saiyajin. " Turles smirked.  
" So, an average type-3 saiyajin would react to Vegeta... " Gohan started.  
" Much in the same way Kakarrotto does. " Turles finished.  
" It's a good thing its only the two of you then. " Videl motioned to Turles and then off in the direction Goku was in.  
" ATTENTION! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU THREE OF OUR FORMER FOUR TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI CHAMPIONS! "  
an announcer announced over the intercom.  
" Hey there! " a voice said happily.  
Bulma and the small group looked over to see Launch and Chaoutzu, " You made it! " she grinned as they sat down.  
" We had to stop for some snacks and then we couldn't find where you were sitting so Chaoutzu used his psychic powers and here we are! " Launch cheerfully explained.  
" I have snacks. " Turles waved a bag of cheese-doodles in the air.  
" Oh! Goku-kun has another brother? " Launch said, surprised.  
" WAHH! " Turles nearly fell over, " I'm NOT Kakarrotto and Radtisu's BROTHER!!" he blurted out.  
" Father? Uncle? " Launch suggested.  
" I'm not related to their family at all. " Turles twitched.  
" Huh. That's strange that you look so much like Goku though. Especially....everything. "  
" WE NOW INTRODUCE TO YOU--THE WINNER OF THE 21ST TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI--JACKIE CHUN! " the budoukai announcer said.  
Roshi walked out onto the platform in his disquise, " Hey there, heh-heh! "  
" GAH! " Bulma nearly fell over, " I thought he said he was staying home and watching it on tv! "  
" So Jackie, you look near-identical to how you appeared almost 30 years ago at the 21st Budoukai. To what do you contribute your fantastic aging process! " he held his microphone up the Roshi.  
" Oh THIS ought to be good. " Bulma folded her arms.  
" Well uh, actually Mr. Budoukai Announcer, I must admit, I owe my fine golden years and the perfect health I am in....to my daily exercise and the thought-provoking magazines I've acquired! HO HO HO! " he laughed boldly.  
" Sure you do... " Bulma said sarcastically. She, Gohan, Videl, Launch, and Chaoutzu all sweatdropped at once.  
The announcer spoke into his microphone again, " AND NOW TO INTRODUCE THE WINNER OF THE 22ND TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI,  
TENSHINHAN!! "  
" YAY! " Chaoutzu cheered.  
" GO TENSHINHAN! " Launch waved a large flag in the air with a Tenshinhan head on it.  
" Where did you get that? " Bulma asked.  
" I got it at the gift-shop! They have clothes and hats and flags and all sorts of things with the current and previous winners faces' on them! "  
" Indeed. "  
Bulma looked over to see Vegeta standing there with a Goku t-shirt, head-band, pajama-pants and slippers.  
" Can you point me in Onna's direction. I'd like to go see her. " Vegeta grinned menacingly.  
" I'd rather you didn't. Now can you please give me those before Chi-Chi or Son-kun DOES see you? " Bulma held her arms out towards him.  
Vegeta pouted stubbornly, then handed said items over to reveal his training outfit beneath it, " Fine. Be that way."  
he then walked off.

" ... "  
" The headband TOO, Vegeta. "  
The ouji turned around and took the headband with the smiling Gokus on it off his head, then gave it to Bulma and re-walked off.  
" Honestly. " she sighed.  
" You certainly `enjoy` us type-3 saiyajin peasants, huh Vegeta-san! " Turles teased.  
Vegeta's cheeks turned red with embarassment and he continued to walk away.  
" So Tenshinhan, you won the 22nd Tournament by a few slim seconds when you and Son Goku hurtled downward, he hitting a truck and landing on the ground and you hitting the ground just a few seconds later, winning the match. Have you ever thought about re-entering and having a rematch now that you're both adults? " the announcer asked.  
" Well ah, " Tenshinhan glanced over at Goku; who stood in the doorway of the building; the large saiyajin smiled happily at him and burst into ssj, ssj2, ssj3, then compact oozaru and back to normal, his tail wagging in the breeze, " I'd be glad to have a rematch, just, not here. I honestly don't know if the ring, or I could take it. Goku's a real challange and he came so close to beating me, we were both roughed up by the time the match was finished. "  
" Interesting. " the announcer said, " AND SPEAKING OF HIM, HERE'S THE WINNER OF THE 23RD TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI--SON GOKU!! "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered as he zipped over onto the platform. The entire crowd erupted into cheers. The large saiyajin beamed with pride.  
" As you all know, not only did Son Goku win the 23rd tournament, but by doing so he defeated the evil Piccolo Jr!  
He was also the one who, several years earlier, defeated Piccolo Jr's father, Piccolo Daimou, who had temporarily taken over the planet at one point. " the announcer explained.  
" Heehee. " Goku grinned, blushing.  
" Son Goku was also the runner up in both previous Budoukais which were won by Jackie Chun and Tenshinhan respectively. " he continued.  
The crowd cheered even louder.  
The announcer shut off his mike for a second, " I tell ya, you can't imagine how happy I am to have YOU back and not pander around to Hercule like this. " he smiled at Goku.  
" Well I am happy to be back, Mr. Budoukai Announcer! " Goku chirped.  
" All of our previous Budoukai winners are out here today to each accept a medal for his achievements. Our 23rd Champion will actually be competing in this year's tournament as well. " the announcer said as three of the workers came out, each carrying a small pillow with a medal on it. They put the medals around each of the winners's necks. Master Roshi,  
Tenshinhan, and Goku admired the medals.  
" Our champions will be signing autographs after we announce the winner of this year's children's division. The division will take place in 15 minutes. After that you can line up for autographs at the far west corner of the store grounds. Enjoy the tournament! " he waved to the audiance, then left to go back into the budoukai building with Roshi,  
Tenshinhan, and Goku.  
" Wow, I'm so proud of them; even Roshi. " Bulma smiled.  
" Yeah, its nice to see someone other than HERCULE get applause. "  
Bulma paused, then looked over, " Yamcha! And Puar! " she said happily as they sat down.  
" Hey! We got here about 10 minutes ago but the parking's horrendous if you're not early. " Yamcha laughed nervously.  
" There was barely a spot to be had. " Puar added.  
" Well its great to see the whole gang here! " Bulma clasped her hands together, " I'm guessing Tenshinhan and Roshi will be joining us once they're done in there. " she motioned to the building.  
" Hm... " Yamcha looked down the row at everyone, " Where's Chi-Chi? "  
" Umm, we really don't know. " Videl sweatdropped.  
" And that much worries me. " Gohan sighed, " According to Bulma she let Toussan stay at her house with Vegeta for the past 4 days while she worked on some secret project with Goten; the fact that she's not here but Goten is is giving me a sneaking suspicion on where Kaasan happens to be... "  
" You know where she went? " Raditsu said, surprised.  
" I just have a bad feeling that I know where she went. " Gohan shifted uneasily, " And its not here in the stands,  
that I'm sure of. "

" HUH HUH HA HA! " Goten threw punches in the air while standing on his tail. He hopped down onto one foot and threw a barrade of kicks.  
" Hmm.... "  
Goten paused and looked over at Trunks, who was watching his tail, " You still want one, huh? " he grinned.  
" Of course I do. " Trunks said.  
" Didn't you ask Turles for a tail? Why didn't he give on to you? "  
" I didn't ask him because I accidentally chased him off the other day. He hasn't given me one because I haven't gotten a chance to ask. " Trunks explained.  
" Ah... " Goten said.  
" HA HA HA HA HA! Well look who's back! "  
Trunks and Goten glanced over to see two other boys standing there, a blonde and a brunette.

" ... "  
" Hey Trunks who're they? "  
" WAHH! " both boys fell over.  
" They're two of the guys we beat in the last tournament. " Trunks said, " Ickaysa and Ookata...? " he paused to think.  
" THAT'S IKAYSA AND OKASA YOU PURPLE-HEADED BAKA! " one of the boys snapped at him.  
Trunks narrowed his eyes Veggie-style and instantly grabbed the boy by the neck, " NOBODY...calls me a baka. " he squeezed for a moment, then let go, causing Ikasya to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Trunks turned and walked off.  
" Ooh...Trunks are you allowed to do that if you are then WOW you sounded exactly like Veggie-san that was so cool!!! " Goten gushed.  
" Well I did learn from the master. " Trunks bragged, " And I DO come from the source ya know. "  
" Heehee, guess it'll be you and me again this finals, huh? " Goten grinned at him.  
Trunks smirked and motioned to him, " That it will, Goten, and I plan on beating you again; I promise I won't go too hard on ya though. " he smiled.  
" Heh, that's somethin you won't be able to brag about Trunks cuz this year I'm gonna beat YOU! " Goten nodded proudly.  
" Are you? " Trunks said, amused.  
" Yes I am. " Goten nodded, proud of himself.  
" Well then good luck! " Trunks shook his fellow chibi's hand, " May the strongest of us win! "  
" That'd be me! " Goten said cheerfully.  
" Getting a little ego yourself, eh Goten? "  
" Heeheehee~~~ "

" Ah... I think I know who's going to win THIS particular event. " Vegeta smirked as he cracked open a pepsi and took a shift chug of it.  
" You really think SO, eh? "  
The little ouji looked over to see 'Saiyawoman' standing there, " You sound familiar. " he said flatly.  
" ?! " she froze in place, " Um...no, no I don't. "  
" We haven't met before... " the ouji trailed off.  
" I would've addressed you by your name had I done so. " she folded her arms, regaining ground.  
" Not everyone calls me by my name you know. Certain people I encounter take it upon themselves to nickname me. Some out of platonic-affection, and some out of outright frustration and distaste of me. " Vegeta snickered.  
" You're rather good at leading people to the meanings of what you say, no matter how vague the sentences themselves appear. " she pointed out.  
" Sometimes you gotta be vague to get the point across; besides, in certain situations unlike this current one;  
avoiding the details helps derail any possibilty of unwanted thoughts from spilling into one's brain. " he said wisely.  
" HEY VEGGIE! "  
Vegeta nearly fell over at the large saiyajin that teleported infront of him, " Like this one for instance. " he motioned to Goku.  
" So what's Veggie doin? Chatting with Miss Anonymous? " Goku asked, waving to her.  
" Did it occur to you that I could be married? " she twitched.  
" ... " Goku paused for a moment, then turned back to Vegeta, " So what's Veggie doin? Chatting with Mrs. Anonymous?"  
" WAH! " she fell over.  
" Yes. Her voice sounds familiar actually. The smell however, doesn't match up.. "  
" D--doesn't match up to what? " she got back up, the back of her mind slightly nervous at the idea of the ouji discovering who she was before they got to the adult division.  
" Oh, nothing. " he smirked.  
She clenched her fists and walked off,_ ::He's TOYING with me! I bet that Ouji DOES know who I am and he's TOYING with me!:: _Anonymous looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta giving his peasant a hug while patting him on the back, seemingly in-control of the situation while Goku lay there, " WHY YOU EVIL LITTLE-- "  
" Yes? " Vegeta said teasingly, now playing with Goku's hair while the larger saiyajin giggled.  
" ---ah....OHNEVERMIND! " she spat the two words togehter, then stomped back into the waiting area of the building.  
" Ha HA.... " Vegeta laughed, then started to hear the peasant that was pressed up against him begin to purr. Vegeta gulped and promptly shoved Goku off, " Come Kakarrotto, let--let's go watch the children's division from the stands with the others, I'll even get you some snacks. " " But I want to watch the tournament here with just my Veggie. " Goku pouted.  
" Don't you think we've had enough "just you and me" time this week? " Vegeta sweatdropped back at him.  
" No. " Goku said simply as if it were obvious.  
" ... " the smaller saiyajin stared at him incrediously, unable to think of a comeback, " You've...really been enjoying these past several "Veggie" days, haven't you Kakarrotto? "  
" YES. " this time Goku beamed at him.  
_::Hm, I fear I may be spoiling my peasant...just as a person switching from soda to those fancy frozen coffees experiances a heightened addiction to the caffeine within, allowing Kakarrotto to spend all this time around me may be causing him to crave my constant undivided attention rather than having me pay attention to him several random times throughout the day:_  
" Mmmm~~ "  
Vegeta paused and looked up to see Goku glomping him from behind. The ouji sweatdropped, " Too much caffeine. " he squeezed out of the hug and climbed up onto Goku's shoulders, " Come Kakarrotto, to the stands! After we get some snacks you can show Bulma and the others your wonderful little medal. " he tugged at the object hanging around Goku's neck, " I bet you'd like to show it off to them all. "  
" Yes I would little Veggie! "  
" Good, now let's go. "  
" ...can I at least sit next to Veggie? "  
" Umm, sure. " the smaller saiyajin sweatdropped.  
" GREAT! "

" ATTENTION! WILL ALL YOUTH CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM OF THE BUDOUKAI BUILDING. THE CHILDREN'S DIVISION BEGINS IN 15 MINUTES. ALL YOUTH CONTESTANTS TO THE MAIN ROOM, PLEASE! " a voice announced over the intercoms.  
Trunks rubbed his ears, sweatdropping, " Geez do you think she could've said that any louder? " he commented.  
" GOTEN!! " a voice happily exclaimed from nearby the two chibis.  
The third chibi screeched to a halt infront of them.  
" ? " Goten looked over, then grinned, " Parisu! " he glomped her, " Oh wow its so great to see you--GASP--you're going to the competing with us aren't you--I CAN'T WAIT~! " the demi-saiyajin gushed, wagging his tail.  
" You have a TAIL now? " Parisu oohed in surprise, patting it, "Haha! It's cute! It looks like a puppy's or a kitty's tail. "  
" A monkey's actually. " Goten said cheerfully, " Since I'm a demi-saiyajin I can grow a tail just like Toussan and Veggie-san can! "  
" And **I** will be getting a tail shortly. " Trunks added.  
" OH! " she suddenly remembered why she came into the building, " I'm here to wish you goodluck, and to offer you some of my candy bar! " she held out a bar of chocolate, " I only ate half of it and I'm full from all that ice-cream I had before I came down here. "  
" YAY! " Goten took the chocolate bar, " Thank you Parisu! " he took a bite of the treat.  
" So you're not competing? " Trunks looked surprised.  
" Haha! That's funny! I don't know any martial arts, I wouldn't make it past the first round. " Parisu laughed.  
" Or maybe you're just scared! "  
Trunks, Goten, and Parisu turned around to see Bura standing there.  
Trunks sweatdropped, " Bura what're you doing here you're supposed to be sitting with Kaasan. "  
" Besides you don't know any martial arts either. " Goten pointed out.  
" I DO SO....sort of....perhaps....we'll I've seen Toussan and Kakarroujo spar before! " Bura sputtered.  
" That doesn't qualify as being trained, you never even showed the slightest amount of interest in traini-- "  
Bura sent Trunks a death-glare.  
" -iii...yah. " he sweatdropped.  
" Well if Bura does know something, then she should be able to dodge or block a punch at least. " Goten thought,  
then grinned and struck a defensive pose, " Alright Bura! Are you ready! "  
" Heh. Of course! "  
" K! Here I come! " Goten chirped, " YAHHHH! " he threw a punch towards her.  
" EEP! " Bura yelped, causing Goten to pause in confusion for a second. Bura grabbed his arm and pulled him into a headlock, " HAH! HA HA HA! "  
" -ACK-! " Goten gasped for air.  
" Take THAT, Goten's would-be candy-and-ice-cream-luvin "girlfriend"! " she pointed at Parisu, who just stood there confused.  
" Huh? " Parisu tilted her head.  
" I don't get what you see in her anyway. " Bura commented to Goten, " All you two would have is a bunch of clueless chibis with fuzzy saiyajin tails who train and eat ice-cream all the time! " she exclaimed.  
" I also like cheeseburgers! " Parisu happily pointed out, " And video-games! "  
" Me too! " Goten gushed.  
Bura's grip tighted.  
" Goten's only 9, Bura. Why would he be thinking 20-some years into the future anyway? " Trunks twitched.  
" Because he doesn't want to live with Onna all his life ya know! " Bura pointed out, " If he lives with Parisu all they'll do is eat and train and play video-games all day! "  
" Sounds fun to me! " Goten chirped.  
Bura dropped her grip on Goten, " And that is why I am going to enter the children's division with you and Trunks!  
To show you all! "  
" To show us what? " Parisu asked, confused.  
" You know! " she snapped in reply.  
" ... " Trunks stared at her.  
Bura's face went blank, " Uh, what? "  
" It seems a little less complex than your usual schemes. " Trunks pointed out, " Usually you have some twisted,  
planned out little scheme behind what you do. "  
" It's true! " Bura said as a spotlight appeared over her, " You see, dear brother, I've been under such a large amount of stress and confusion lately! " she sobbed over-exaggeratingly.

" You see...you see...KAKARROUJO DOES NOT WANT TO BE TOUSSAN'S OUJO ANYMORE!!! " her tears poured throughout the room.  
Goten opened up an umbrella to share with Parisu.  
" So? " Trunks shrugged.  
" SO!!! " Bura instantly became enraged, " DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! EVERYTHING I WORKED SO HARD FOR HAS BECOME LOST! "  
she then instantly calmed back down, " Did you even HEAR what Kakarroujo wants now instead?! To be Toussan's PLATONIC-oujo!  
What's the fun in THAT! Can you honestly believe it! "  
" You don't need to get all bent out of shape, Bura. " Trunks sweatdropped, " Goten's toussan didn't even know what a regular "oujo" was when he wanted to be one. Toussan said so. "  
" But still, it saddens me so. " Bura sniffled, then stood up determindly. She pointed off into the distance, " And thus I must mentally exhale my confusion and frustration through battle! I'm off to sign up! " she marched off.  
" But Bura sign ups are over! They were over a couple hours ago. " Goten exclaimed.  
" Well they're not over for me! " Bura nodded, then continued on.  
" She scares me, Goten. " Parisu gulped.  
" Me too. " Goten agreed, then smiled, " Wanna go walk around in random directions til the tournament starts and we gotta take our places? "  
" K! " she chirped and followed him down the hall.  
Trunks looked down at his feet; an entire foot-tall layer of saltwater now covered the floor, " ...eew. "

" Heeheeheeheehee~~ " Goku giggled.  
" Remind me again how our places got switched? " the ouji sweatdropped. Somehow on their walk to their seats Goku had decided his feet felt sleepy and Vegeta was now carrying the larger saiyajin in his arms up the stairs. On Goku's chest and stomach were several bags containing snack-foods they'd bought at the food-stands.  
Goku opened one of the bags and took something out, " Fry? "  
Vegeta sighed, then grabbed the french fry with his teeth and chewed it up.  
" VEGETA!! "  
" -GAK-! " Vegeta nearly choked. Nango wrapped around to his front and started beating Vegeta in the chest, allowing him to swallow the chewed-up french fry, " -WHEW-! " he sighed with relief, then looked past Goku's stomach to see Bulma standing up and waving to them.  
" HI BULMA!!! " Goku waved back as Vegeta walked over to the others, " Look! Me and Veggie bought snacks! " he cheerfully handed the bags to her.  
" Snacks huh? " she smiled and looked at the bags, then over at Vegeta, " Interesting predicament you're in over there. "  
" Kakarrotto's surprisingly heavier than he looks. However, I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, and in being the saiyajin with that title, I must prod on. " Vegeta said astutely, " ...would you like to take him from me? " he smirked.  
" OH! No no, it's alright. " Bulma laughed nervously at the thought of trying to carry the large, heavy saiyajin in Vegeta's arms, " Are you feeling oh-kay, Son-kun? "  
" He should be, what with Vegeta-san carrying him across the threshold and all. " Turles snickered.  
" Oop! " Goku's cheeks turned pink.  
" I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! " Vegeta exclaimed, accidently dropping Goku.  
" Whoa---Oww-! " Goku landed awkwardly in one of the seats. The large saiyajin blinked.  
" I wonder what other Kakarrotto-themed clothing items Vegeta-san bought that he decided not to show us. " Turles said cheerfully, " Perhaps some, " he pinched a small bit of his saiyajin training suit under the armor, " Heh-heh~ "  
" You enjoy taunting me like this, don't you? " the ouji said flatly, " I'M YOU'RE RULER! SHOW SOME RESPECT! "  
" Like Kakarrotto? " Turles motioned to the other type-3 saiyajin.  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Goku tying a little red bow around Vegeta's tail, " ... "  
" Nango's lookin snazzy, Veggie! " Goku chirped.  
" ...not like Kakarrotto. " the ouji corrected himself.  
" I respect you, Vegeta-san. I just have a higher "awareness" level than Kakarrotto does. " Turles smirked, " Unlike Kakarrotto, who's oblivious to your own insecurities, I am not. And because of that, it gives me ammunition to commit the "evil" act of teasing you about your obvious, and almost unhealthy obsession with my fellow type-3 saiyajin peasant. "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta twitched, sitting down.  
" You like being around Kakarrotto, don't you Vegeta-san. Kakarrotto makes you feel all warm and safe and luved-- "  
" --SHUDDUP! " Vegeta swung a fist at Turles, only to see the larger saiyajin no longer in his seat, " Ah... " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
" Over here! "  
The ouji looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped to see Turles standing there, grinning cheesily at him.  
" You know I actually think Son-kun's been worse than Vegeta lately. " Bulma said.  
" Really. I never noticed. " Vegeta said sarcastically in a wooden tone of voice.  
" Hm? " Turles looked over at Goku, confused.  
" Especially since Onna let him stay over those four days. " Vegeta said, " It slightly spoiled him. "  
" Haha, yeah, its dangerous to let you two stay alone together in a room for a long period of time. I should know. "  
Mirai laughed nervously as he took a bag of snacks from Turles.  
" Hi Mirai. " Gohan waved.  
" Hey! I just came up to get some food, I'm going to watch the matches at ringside instead of up here. " the demi-saiyajin from the alternate future explained.  
Vegeta grabbed Mirai by the front of his black tank-top, " What do you mean "I should know". "  
" I made a little mistake the first time I time-traveled, but hey, you learn from your mistakes and I definately did better this time! " he said brightly.  
" What KIND of mistake? " Vegeta's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
" I really don't know what I did to cause it. " Mirai shrugged, " But somehow I jeopardized my own existance the first time. "  
" Oh. YOUR existance. " Vegeta let go, disinterested.  
Mirai twitched, then let out a sigh and grabbed the bag of potato chips, " I'll see you guys later. "  
" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS! THE CHILDREN'S DIVISION OF THE TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"  
" AARG! " Mirai started running down the stairs to get back to his spot.  
" -BUM- -BUM- -BUM- -BUM- -BUM- -BUM- -BUM-! " the drummers began to play as all the contestants walked out onto the ring, including Trunks, Goten, and-  
" --BURA?! What's she doing out there?! " Bulma gawked.  
" Bura's never been interested in training before, how strange. " Vegeta rubbed his chin.  
" "STRANGE!?" She could get hurt! " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Are you SURE you wanna do this? " Trunks asked Bura as they stood on the ring, " There's other ways to vent. "  
" Yeah! You can mediate! " Goten chirped, " Like Piccolo! "  
" ... " Bura stared at him, " I'd rather do this instead. "  
" Oh-kay Bura. " Trunks shrugged, " It's gonna be tough though. "  
" Ha! I can take it! " she boasted.  
" One of these 50 young men and women will become the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai's Junior Champion! But WHO will it be!  
The battle begins now! Numbers 1 and 2, take your places! " two of the contestants left the line and walked to the front of the ring, " Will our remaining challangers please return to the contestants waiting room for your names and numbers to be called. "  
And with that, they did.

The children's division continued on much in the same way the previous budoukai's had. Some just standing there,  
others accidentally falling out of the ring, some crying even before they were even hit. And then, it was finally Trunks's turn to enter the ring. He would teach his first opponent, that Ikaysa kid, a lesson. The demi-saiyajin snickered evilly and and hopped onto the ring.  
" Hi niichan! "  
" Eh!? " Trunks looked over to see Bura at the other end of the ring, waving to him, " BURA!? What are you doing here and where's Ikaysa! I'm 23 and he's 24! "  
" Haha, not anymore! " she held out the 24 ticket, " Ikaysa had to go home early, so he graciously handed over his ticket, " she lied, " so now **I'M** number 24! Ready to fight! "  
" Hn...._::I can't beat up Bura, Kaasan'll ground me for sure!::_ Trunks twitched, frustrated. Bura rushed at him.  
Trunks sighed, " KIAH! " he let loose a huge kiah, sending Bura backwards in mid-step and hurtling her past the ring and right into the wall half a dozen feet behind it. Bura slid to the ground, twitching.  
" Number 24 is out of the ring! Number 23 wins the match! " the announcer motioned to Trunks.  
" CURSE YOU TRUNKS!! " Bura shook her fist in the air as she dizzily stood up.  
Trunks sighed, " Two more entire rounds before I get to fight Goten, this is gonna take forever! "  
One of the drummers leaned over towards Bura, " Umm, you oh-kay? "  
" Come closer... "  
" Uh...? " he did so, only to have Bura make a fist and punch him in the gut, " OOF! "  
Bura wobbled back towards the stands, " Perhaps I could get Kakarroujo to change his mind... "

" Finally, the finals! So far all the rest of the child-battles have been mediocre. " Vegeta sighed with relief. Once again, the remaining two finalists were Goten and Trunks.  
" I take slight offense to that. " Bura, who was sitting on the left-hand-side of the ouji, muttered.  
" You were fighting Trunks, who trains everyday and has competed in one of these tournaments before. If you'd have told me a week or so BEFORE the tournament that you wanted to enter I'd have gladly trained you. " the ouji explained, " Then you'd at least be able to defeat the other contestants. "  
" Well its not like I planned this. I got the idea while we were back on the plane. " Bura said, rubbing her aching back--which had been the first thing to have hit the wall, " ... " she paused and looked over at Goku, " Kakarroujo are you SURE you don't want to be Toussan's Oujo anymore? " Bura pleaded desperately.  
Goku's eyes went wide, " ... "  
" Don't ask him that of course he doesn't! " Vegeta's face went red.  
" I told you Bura, I am going to be Veggie's PLATONIC-oujo. "  
" You're not getting that job either! " Vegeta huffed.  
" If I were Veggie's REGULAR-oujo then I would be auto-matically breaking rule 2 because one of the saiyajin no oujo's jobs be to break rule 2 and that's one of the biggest rules of all! " Goku gasped.  
" Indeed. " Vegeta nodded wisely, " It's for Kakarrotto's own protection. " he smirked, " And as his ruler it is my job to protect him. "  
" You're so chilvalrious, Vegeta. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" That I am. " he folded his arms.  
" And now we introduce to you our top two finalists, Number 23, Trunks Briefs! And Number 12, Son Goten! " the Budoukai announcer announced as Trunks and Goten walked onto the ring, " These two boys made it to the finalists in the previous Budoukai, will Trunks continue his winning streak and be the first two-time Junior Division Champ, or will Goten get revenge for his loss in the 25th competition and come back to win it today! "  
" The second one! " Goten cheered.  
Trunks smirked, " I doubt that. "  
The announcer backed up out of the ring and the drummers began to play, " Alright gentlemen! The fight will begin, in 3, 2, 1! "  
" YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "  
" YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Trunks and Goten flew at each other, landing a barrade of punches and kicks and moving upward into the air with each one. Trunks suddenly raised one arm and landed a punch to Goten's back, sending him downwards. Goten flipped over and flew back up at him. Trunks dodged only to have Goten after-image beside him and kick the older chibi in the side. Trunks grabbed Goten's foot and threw him over his head. Just as Goten was nearing the end of his semi-circle he opened his hands and launched a ki-blast in Trunks's face, causing him to let go of Goten's foot and put his hands up to his face, coughing. He glared at Goten, then went ssj. Goten grinned and went ssj as well. The two chibis stared each other down;  
then all of a sudden struck familiar poses.  
" KAH...MEH...HA..MEH... "  
" GARRIKU... "  
" HAAAAAAAA! "  
" HOOOOOOOO! " the two blasts collided with each other, Trunks and Goten each trying to push his over the other's.  
Vegeta beamed, " Now this is how the "junior" division SHOULD look! " he said, impressed.  
The two blasts ended up being bounced upward into the air beside each other; evenly matched.  
Goten suddenly flew downwards. Trunks blinked, then flew after him. Goten landed onto the middle of the ring and started running until he reached the edge, " Whoawhoawhoa, " he wobbled on one foot. Trunks grinned wickedly and blasted at him, ready to knock Goten out of the ring only to have the younger chibi grab Trunks by each of his hands, flip him over his head and towards the ground below only to have Trunks stop himself just two inches from the grass beneath him. He swung around to his right and chucked Goten across the ring. Goten threw mini ki-blasts at Trunks while he spiraled backwards until skidding to a halt on the ring. Trunks had been able to dodge almost all the blasts except for two or three of them.  
" Wow Goten you've really been training hard lately, haven't you. " Trunks smirked.  
" Heehee, not only that but I've got a secret weapon! " Goten proudly pounded his chest.  
" Goten, we're not allowed to use 'weapons', you know that. " Trunks teased.  
" Oh its not THAT kind of weapon, Trunks. " Goten happily shook his head no.  
" It isn't, huh. "

" ... "  
" HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Goten launched himself at Trunks, who was still at the other end of the ring. Trunks easily side-stepped Goten only to feel something yank him by the waist two seconds later. Goten stopped suddenly at the end of the ring and Trunks was jerked past him, landing onto the ground with a thump.  
" o.O " Trunks stared in shock at what had grabbed his waist. Chibiko waved cheerfully at him.  
" YAY I WIN!! " Goten gushed, pumping his fists in the air.  
" WOOHOO! " Goku pumped his fists as well as his sat in his seat.  
Vegeta sat back into a stubborn pout, " He just got lucky because he has a tail. "  
Goku looked over at the little ouji, then grabbed him with his tail and plopped the smaller saiyajin onto his lap,  
" Haha! " he glomped Vegeta, " GO GOTEN!! " Goku waved to him while Vegeta sat there, dazed and glowing bright red as his face pressed against the front of Goku's gi.  
The budoukai announcer walked back into the ring and up to Goten and Trunks--who was in the process of trying to pull Chibiko off from around his waist, " Trunks is out of the ring, Goten is our new Junior Division Champion! " he held Goten's arm up.  
" Hahaha! " the chibi laughed.  
" Grr....UGH! " Trunks flopped back, unable to free his waist from the tail's grip, " I am DEFINATELY asking Turles for a tail before this is over. "  
" There will be no match between our Junior Division Champ and Hercule this year because of Hercule being temporarily down due to his illness. That's it for today's schedule of the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai! Remember, you can get items autographed by our three previous budoukai champions for the next half-hour. The Adult Division will begin tommorow at 9:00am! Drive safely and have a good night everybody! "

9:41 PM 8/17/2004 END OF PART THREE!  
Chuquita: HOORAY!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Nice note to end the chapter on.  
Chuquita: (grins) This should be finished intime for Thursday! (to audiance) I now have a part-time job where I cashier at Marrazzo's--that's a grocery store--and since I have work tommorow, that means the chapter could be either done tommorow OR Thursday. My work hours and the 3 days of the week change every week. (nods) I also get my very first paycheck on Friday!  
Vegeta: Wouldn't that be confusing if the days and hours you work change each week? (cocks an eyebrow)  
Chuquita: Normally, but I like the variation it gives; though I'm really beat after I'm done. It's more tiring than you'd think it would be.  
Goku: (happily) I like playing with the moving belt thing you push a button on the make the food come down!  
Chuquita: All the machines in there hum the same so I keep forgetting to turn off the smaller fan-belt. (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: How much do you get paid?  
Chuquita: I'm not sure. But I know its 6 dollars an hour and altogether so far I've worked 12 hours last week and 6 hours yesterday....but I don't know if I get paid for both last week and this week together or just for last week this week.  
-confused-. Eh, I'll find out Friday. (happily) And now onto the reviewer-replies!  
To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks so much! For chapters, I think this story may have either 4 or 5; depending on how long the battles in the adult division and adult finals are.  
To BlackDragonFury: I'm happy to be back too! :) I really missed updating; finally getting to upload chapter 2 made me feel so happy! Sure! I'm going to draw something to submit once I get done with the request-doodle I'm working on. OOH! New chapter of "Chibi Chaos"! (grins in anticipation) The Goku one-shot sounds fun too! Goodluck with 'um both!  
To Hakura0: It's oh-kay. I will eventually re-upload fic 90; though one chapter at a time like the other fics. Heehee, I am now seriously contemplating on keeping Turles around for a while. If he stays I could probably still get his part in fic 100;  
where he spots the other ship from in his own; to work. Maybe have him temporarily go out there to pick something up...I dunno :) Thanks!  
To Jenna & Vash: Yeah, it definately freaked me out as well. LOL! Hiei's party. Vash and Hiei arguing :) I like Hiei's reason to continue to be evil. PS2's so much fun! Haha, Goku and Raditsu are arguing now.  
To Tonketa-Ouiji: Aw, you're welcome. Heehee, thanks! Yah, for a lil bit after "Densetsu" was finished I was slightly brain-fried for a short while '.';; But after a few fics I felt back to normal, as I do now :) Yup! Veggie gets his turn to fight in the next chapter!  
Vegeta: (proudly) "Go Veggie!" indeed! :D To Cathowl: Thanks so much! I'm happy to be back! Ah, so that's what "Kaadra" means. Cool! Yes, Veggie's been having some trouble lately; especially when spending so much time with Son-kun. Heehee, Veggie's got Gokus on the brain. The BIG Goku in the seme shirt represents the kind of Goku Veggie's afraid of; a dominating one. Glad you like the Turles-germs! Yup!  
Turles enjoys being evil, and, for him, mentioning things to Vegeta related to the tension falls in that category. Ooh!  
Gotoma's learning how to use a sword? I wish him goodluck then! I may be keeping Turles around after all. :) I'll have it decided by the next chapter. Chi-Chi had no choice but to let Goku sleepover at Veggie's if she wanted to train AND get her uniform done by Saturday. Oh! Is Gomi's Goku more aggressive? Punching without a warning or timelimit. (confused.  
Thought-bubbles are fun! Cool! I shall think about it :) I'm actually drawing a doodle for each chapter of "Kakarroujo".;  
I have one of them done. Ah, I start school in 2 weeks. (nods.  
To RyukoVulpix: LOL! Thanks! Veggie's dreams are always fun to write with. :) Yup! The Budoukai's very flexable. The years and rules and contestants seem to change from year to year. I enjoyed Trunks and Goten's first match; though its been a while since I've seen the episodes (I have the manga of it though). I liked how Veggie reacted during the match. Getting all excited and happy when Trunks was winning, then getting mad at Goku when Goten went ssj, then getting happy again once Trunks won and even patting Goku on the shoulder. Goten going from that stubborn pout after Trunks cheated, then instantly being happy again once Trunks tells him he can have some of his toys was great! :) Hee, the tail ended up winning Goten the match!  
To Chibi-Maggie: Thanks! The age differences with Trunks, Goten, Bura, and Pan....most of that got all mixed up a long time ago in my fics. Think of it as a plothole. I do know that their age differences are wider in the show though. -nods-. Glad you like the tenkaichi budoukai plot.  
To Chibi-Maggie: Thank you! I shall update as soon as I can!  
To wrayshine2: Thanks! Glad you did get to read it. Funny that all those warnings were especially for that particular person.  
Don't worry, I'll eventually re-post "Kakarroujo"; this time with more than 3 warnings for scene 11. Maybe some huge bolded,  
italicized, underlined warning or something like that. The person said in the review that the person got a "mental breakdown"  
from reading scene 11.  
To orchideater: Hai...that's why it was so late. I was shocked to see I'd been suspended. You know what's ironic? I'm number one on that person's "favorite authors" page on their profile. My "G 'n V" fic is also on that person's "favorite stories"  
page. -shakes her head-. I know. It shouldn't be that way where just anyone has the power to do that to you. If that person didn't like my story he could've just gone to read someone else's story; God knows has hundreds of other dbz fics on it. Yes, I was a little bit nervous about some of the stuff I did put in "Kakarroujo"; there's a reason why two other written items by me; which started as a challange I was given; are at the geocites page instead of being here. Nearly all the reviews I've gotten since I started doing reviewer-replies have been saved onto my computer. Ah, how I miss the old days of when we were allowed to use any symbols we wanted, back when we could use any font, size, and color we wanted, back when we could insert links and pictures into our stories and had forums and profile-pictures....-muses-. I miss all that stuff SO.  
Hee, thanks! Turles is fun to work with. Poor Trunks's ps2. Not sure who'll win or not, but Veggie should be thrown off a little bit due to situation he'll be put in. It did take me to planet namek, but it was a different site than the original;  
which was where this one was . Some funny stuff there though :) Sure its oh-kay to save that stuff as long as you don't post it without permission. I have lots of images and doujinshi-pages in my folders that I keep just for the sake of reading/viewing enjoyment.  
To Nekoni: Hee~ thanks so much! Happy you liked it! Veggie's nightmare was fun :) So many Gokus. Veggie's frightened of the idea of a Goku-seme, which is why his opponent in the dream was one. Ahh, I didn't give the details for those four days cuz I wanted to get to the Budoukai; though I will give the details of Goku and Veggie's day in the room they're sharing between now, tonight, and the following day when the Budoukai begins. Yes, them spending too much time alone together in the same room (well, a year) did cause things to happen and evolve. Veggie wanted to have him and Goku sit with all the others in the stands to avoid having anymore alone time with him. Mirai is actually the same Mirai as the one who appeared in "Oi!"; his attempt to change the future here was his second one, so technically he's the only one who knows what would happen had Goku and Veggie trained together in the room of time and space rather than have Mirai go in with Veggie and Gohan with Goku. I may even have this chapter up for Wednesday, I'm almost done )  
To QueenPhoenix: Heh, chapter 3 ended up being almost as big as 2. Not really, cuz I normally figure out the size of my chapters by kb, while on they determine the size by number of words. I should look at some of the other fics word size. -nods-. Aw, thanks so much! )  
To QueenPhoenix: Thanks! She doesn't want to enter as herself because she wants to beat Veggie at his own game (fighting) and then shock him and Goku by revealing herself after the fact, and also to spy on them and make sure nothing "non-platonic"  
happens. Veggie'll end up beating her in part 4 anyway though '.';; Yup! Probably )  
To poketr: Thanks so much! Hee~, "platonic" :) Yeah, "Kakarroujo" will eventually be re-posted. I will! :D To Goddess Shimi: -applaudes Goten's lil story-. I like it! Heh-heh, Jitto and Goggie telling Chi-Chi to go home. Aww! A bunny! Named Veggie! How cute :) Ooh, you're getting the Bojack dvd? I may get one soon. I have movies 1, 2, 3, and 8. -nods-  
I liked the Trunks plushie. Goggie and Jitto plushies would be so CUTE! I hope Suncoast comes out with them, or Goku and Veggie. Lookit all the Veggie plushies! The machine's stuck!  
Vegeta: Good think we're in my room instead of back at the Corner where the warnings are.  
(huge number of Veggie-plushies suddenly smush against the windows of Veggie's room)  
Vegeta: ACK! (backs up)  
Chuquita: (whips out an umbrella) TAKE COVER!  
(windows burst under the plushies' pressure and said plushies flow into the room)  
Goku: Haha, (pokes head up above plushies) Lookit all the VEGGIES! (gushes)  
Chuquita: (looks around the room) Wow... Anyway, I may get part 3 done intime for Wednesday after all!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: See you sometime next week with part 4 everybody!  
Vegeta: (waves) (swimming around trying to get out of the sea of plushies) Later.  
Goku: BYEBYE!


	4. Rest n Semi Finals

**Special ****Chu**** Note: I have to apologize for this chapter being late 2 days; the reason for it being late is because my actual computer is having problems. We're not even completely sure what's wrong with it. AOL hasn't worked for the past 2 days so I was unable to upload the chapter. Please forgive my late-ness! Thanks everybody! –Chuquita 8/29/04**

11:02 PM 8/19/2004

E-mail: 

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz #214 "Deciding the opponents for the competition!! Let's hurry up and start the first fight!"_

_{Announcer:} Vegeta is next._

_{Announcer:} Number 12._

_{Piccolo:} Vegeta is Number 12!?_

_{Board:} 11-Gokuh 12-Vegeta_

_{Bozu:} Vegeta is Number 12._

_{Kulilin:} Wha...What's this?! Gokuh and Vegeta are going to fight right off?_

_{Gokuh:} Vegeta...?_

_{Vegeta:} [Thinking] I did it! Kakarrotto's my opponent! I've been waiting for this time. The day I defeat Kakarrotto!!_

_{Trunks:} Our dads are going to fight. Who's going to win?_

_{Goten:} My dad's going to win. I'm sure of it._

_{Trunks:} Stupid! My dad's going to win! Your dad's dead!_

_{Goten:} But even though he's dead, he's been training in the after-life!_

dl 

/dl 

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (giggles) Giddy Veggies are entertaining.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: (to audiance) If you ever get to see Veggie's crazy "unbelievably-excited" grin in that episode, you should.

Goku: Haha, Veggie looked like he was gonna tackle somebody!

Vegeta: Well of COURSE I was pleased we'd been paired up--

Goku: ...

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: --ah...(turns red) --matched up.

Chuquita: ...

Goku: (cheeks start to flush pink)

Vegeta: (thumps head on desk) I. was. pleased. we. ended. up. as. each. other's. opponent. in. the. first. round. THERE!

(heaves a sigh of relief).

Goku: OH! I was happy to have Veggie as my opponent too! (wags his tail)

Chuquita: Welcome to part 4 everybody! (to Veggie) Feeling better?

Vegeta: (twitches) Yes. I swear I have to purposely WORD things a certain way or else it'll be taken....non-platonically--

whichitsnot!

Goku: (confused) It's NOT non-platonic?

Vegeta: NO! It's not "not non-platonic"! It's not-platonic!

Goku: o.O???

Chuquita: I have to admit you confused me too.

Vegeta: Very well then, my job is done. (folds his arms and sits back in chair)

Chuquita: (to audiance) For those wondering, we all managed to squeeze out of Veggie's room; which had been over-run with

lil Veggie plushies. We are now in Jitto and Goggie's room!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vejitto: :)

Gogeta: :)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Also to inform you, they will have a bigger part in this chapter than in part 3.

Vejitto: (confused) Were we even in part 3?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I had a confusing week last week and had to keep reminding myself of other stuff that I needed to

happen in part 3 and....ah...

Gogeta: Sorta forgot.

Chuquita: (embarassed) Sorta. (perks up) But that's oh-kay cuz you'll get plenty of screentime in parts 4 and 5...if we need

to had on a 5.

Vegeta: Depends on how big this chapter is.

Chuquita: Exactly.

Goku: (points to quote) So who IS gonna win? Me or Veggie?

Chuquita: I.....don't know! (cheesy grin)

Vegeta: WAHHH! (falls over) HOW CAN YOU STILL NOT KNOW!? WE'RE ON CHAPTER 4 WE USUALLY **END** ON CHAPTER 4 HOW CAN YOU NOT

KNOW BY NOW!?

Chuquita: I'm indecisive, that's why.

Vegeta: Ah....that's because its between Kakarrotto and I.

Chuquita: Exactly....also, I'm not sure if I like my job anymore or not. I mean, its easy...and monotonous, but its SUPPOSED

to be part-time. They want me to work 26 1/2 HOURS next week! I'm SUPPOSED to be working 12 to 15 hours! I don't want to do

it anymore! ▫sniffles▫

Goku: (gives Chu a hug)

Chuquita: I know they're supposedly trying to squeeze as much time out of me as they can before I start school the following

week; but this is just ridiculous! It's not what I signed up for, not at all.... I thought I'd cashier 3 or 4 hours a couple

days a a week; NOT EVERY DAY EXCEPT FOR TWO!!!

Vegeta: You'll be getting $106 dollars for that particular week.

Chuquita: (folds arms) I'm not even sure if its worth it. Again, to the audiance, I apologize; its just gotten me a little

upset.

Gogeta: They could at least give you chairs to sit on...

Chuquita: EXACTLY! (nods) That's why I plan to pump as many words out as possible. I'll show 'um! They can make me work all

they want but I **WILL** get this chapter done and out on-time! I PROMISE!

Goku: YAY!

Chuquita: (points deteminedly off into the distance) TO PART FOUR!

Goku: (happily) TO PART FOUR!

dl 

/dl 

Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived again, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But with Goku, Veggie, and the fusions entering, becoming this tournament's champion takes on a new level of difficulty. Are Mirai, Juuhachigou, Chi-Chi---costumed to hide her identity, and Kuririn up to the task? Who will be the winner? Find out!

dl 

/dl 

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Budoukai Day 1 Comes to an End l Purple l Autographs l Turles helps! Sort of. l The Hotel l Elevator l A room for you l Dinner l The BED l Kaka-related danger? Veggie's fear! l Go Fish l Mini-Flashback l A worm in the bathroom!? Run Veggie run! l Furry and non-purple l "Who will Fight Who?" The Matches Announced! l Quarter-Finals: Match One l Quarter-Finals: Match Two l**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" WOW Goten, that was a-mazing! " Goku said happily as he, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta walked down the hallway of the

Budoukai building.

" Yeah! You did a great job! "

" E-specially against Trunks and he's very tricky, just like Mommy! "

" ?! " the two saiyajin and demi-saiyajin looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta in sunglasses and trenchcoats.

" What are you wearing? " Vegeta sweatdropped, then paused, " And where have you BEEN?! "

" Well, you know how lots of treats are always supplied by various Budoukai-Booths outside? " Vejitto started.

" There is an ice-cream truck with our wanted posters on it! " Gogeta gulped, then went into a Veggie-ish mood, " And

so we are traveling incognito until the truck and all the booths pack up and leave tonight. "

" We found out new booths a-long with NO ice-cream truck will be setting up tommorow. " Vejitto finished.

" Hai, we do not want to be captured you know. " Gogeta chirped.

" They would make us work in their ice-cream MINES where the temperture is 130 below and harvest the frozen dairy

products within! "

" Yes. That could be a problem. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I'm going to sign stuff for people! " Goku randomly spoke up, wagging his tail.

" Kakarrotto and the other two non-Hercule champions will be giving out autographs for the next half-hour. " Vegeta

explained to the fusions.

" Cool! " Vejitto said.

" Can we help you Kaasan? " Gogeta asked, " We could pretend to be your body guards, that way the ice-cream people

won't get suspicious and re-port us to their police. "

" Oh-kay! "

" I too shall guard Kakarrotto's body; for I am his ruler. " Vegeta smirked, still feeling a small waft of seme-ness.

" Haha! " Goku grabbed the little ouji and picked him up from behind, holding on as he walked.

Vegeta's feet sputtered around, trying desperately to reach the floor only to be unable to do so. His cheeks turned

light red as that wisp of "control" he'd just felt vanished back into thin air, " Help? " the ouji squeaked out.

" Veggie? " Goku looked down at the smaller saiyajin he was holding.

" Hey, Son Goku! "

The larger saiyajin turned to his right to see someone running up to him, " Oh HI Mr. Budoukai Announcer! "

" I wanted to tell you, the table you, Tenshinhan, and Jackie Chun will be signing from is at out by the East Exit. "

he pointed to his right.

" Thank u! " Goku replied, " Goten? Do you and Trunks think you could go meet up with Bulma while I take Veggie,

Ji-chan, and Goggie outside? "

" Sure! " Goten said happily.

" Hn.. " Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten's tail; the appendage that had caused his downfall just 10 minutes ago,

" Toussan is Turles with Bulma? "

" Waaaaah? " Vegeta said, dazed and glowing bright red as Goku continued to hold him.

Goku tilted his head, " Veggie says, "Yes Trunks, Turles is with your kaasan and everyone else who's here to watch

us". "

" You understood that? " the Budoukai Announcer looked surprised.

" Sure! I understand EVERYTHING about my little Veggie! Like what his favorite foods are, and when and how he sleeps,

how he's great at videogames but he's not good at bowling....and how Veggie can cook the most delicious foods EVER and he has

this AMAZING singing voice. How Veggie stands up to Chi-chan for me...but's afraid to even go near a worm: he's scared of

them like I'm scared of needles. "

" A phobia? " the announcer suggested.

" Yeah, that. " Goku nodded repeatedly, " And how Veggie starts talking in Veggiese when he gets really upset or

sad or frustrated. He's also got a habit of sticking his shirt in his pants when he has to wear earth-clothes like this. "

Goku tugged at Vegeta's navy tank-top, " Veggie doesn't like his love-handles cuz he thinks it looks too girly and uke-ish--

--which is one of those Veggie-words he hasn't taught me yet. He likes using his size to surprise his enemies in battle

though; cuz you wouldn't think that someone as little as Veggie could be SO STRONG! " Goku beamed proudly. He paused, " And

sometimes Veggie blows things out of proportion. That when he fights likes to take things to the extreme, and that Veggie

needs lotsa luv or else he'll get lonely and depressed and take it out through **destruction**, " Goku's eyes temporarily

widened, " of either his own little Veggie self or on random things around him--that's how Veggie was when I first met him.

But he's BETTER now, see! " Goku held the glowing little ouji out infront of him.

" Uhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta hung there, the kaka-germs on his body putting his mind into a complete blank.

" I...see. " the announcer scratched his head.

" Veggie's really nice though, and a lotta fun! He always makes me feel better. " Goku pulled the smaller saiyajin

closer again.

" Hmm... " the announcer looked between Vegeta and the fusions, " Are they.... "

" --related? " Vejitto lifted his sunglasses up.

" Yes we are! " Gogeta said happily.

" We're a family! " Goku grinned, pulling the fusions to his side with his free arm and tail, " Me and Veggie and

Goggie and Ji-chan. But it's not like my family with Chi-chan and Goten and Gohan, cuz they were born from non-platonic

happenings while Ji-chan and Goggie were created through the magical portara earrings and the fusion dance; and when they

were born they were the size they are now already. " Goku explained.

" Heh, Son Goku if it were anyone other than you telling me this I don't think I'd believe it. " he folded his arms,

" Now follow me, I'll set you up at the booth. "

" See you later Goten and Trunks! " Goku waved to them.

" BYE TOUSSAN! " Goten waved back. He looked at his gi pants pocket which was full of the prize-money he'd won,

" WOW.....Kaasan's gonna be so PROUD of me! " he said, running off in the direction he'd last seen Chi-Chi, which happened to

be the opposite direction they'd been told to go in.

" HEY!? Goten where are you going! "

" To show Kaasan my prize money! " Goten called back.

" BUT-- " Trunks pointed off the in the other direction, then heaved a sigh of defeat, " Fine. You wanna go that way,

we'll go that way. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" ▫SIGH▫ "

" I'm really starting to worry about her, Yamcha. She's been in a complete funk since the "Oujo" incident. " Bulma

glanced over at Bura, who was leaning against a pretzel booth. The group was waiting for Trunks and Goten to meet them.

" Well that's what she did, isn't it? Try to "forcefully help" Goku to become Vegeta's Oujo? " Yamcha said.

" Vegeta was like this when Son-kun died. He didn't know what to do with himself. " she sighed.

" Yeah but Vegeta's an adult, Bura's only 9. She's a kid! " he motioned to her.

" I know. Sometimes I think I forget that. " Bulma walked over to Bura and bent down to her height, " Hey Bura.

You feeling any better? "

" Do Toussan and Kakarroujo still love each other? " Bura asked pleadingly.

" Ah... " Bulma sweatdropped, " If by "love" you mean "platonically care for", then in that sense I guess they do. "

" Amusing little drama. " Turles muttered to himself as he leaned against a tree.

" ▫tap▫tap▫tap▫. "

" ? " the large saiyajin blinked, then looked down to see Trunks standing there.

" I demand a tail. " the demi-saiyajin folded his arms.

" Hm.. " Turles tilted his head, then bent down and poked Trunks in the back, causing a furry purple object to

suddenly jolt out just above his rear end.

" AAARGH!! " Trunks wailed in pain and fell over, twitching.

" Your wish is granted. I bid you well. " Turles said, mock-quoting Shenlong. He walked over to Raditsu, " So, what

do **you** do for amusement around here? "

" Trunks?! Are you oh-kay? " Bulma and Mirai rushed over to him, " And..where's Goten? "

" I'm fine and....HEY, IT'S PURPLE?! " Trunks gawked at his tail, " WHY IS IT **PURPLE!?** " he shouted at Turles.

" Saiyajin tail-fur is usually of a similar hue to a saiyajin's hair. " he replied.

Trunks looked back at his tail and twitched, embarassed, " Great, a purple tail. " he muttered.

" Goten? " Bulma said.

" He went to find his kaasan and he said that she told him that I couldn't see her. " Trunks stumbled to his feet.

" So she is up to something. " Bulma nodded.

Yamcha sweatdropped, " This could be bad. "

" Speaking of bad, would you like to come commit acts of pure evil with me? " Turles chirped to Raditsu.

" Why are you asking me? " Raditsu shifted uneasily.

" Because its saiyajin-related evil and you're the only other saiyajin here at the moment.

" I'd rather not. " Raditsu held up his hands.

" Oh well, your loss. " Turles shrugged, " I'm going to find Kakarrotto. " he started off, then looked over his

shoulder, " Enjoy your tail, Trunks! "

" hn... " a vein bulged on the chibi's forehead, " Purple...Goten'll never let me hear the end of it. "

" You can always dye it brown like Goten's. " Bulma pointed out.

" Oh yeah. " Trunks partially brightened-up.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" ▫Spray▫ ▫spray▫ ▫spray▫ ▫chika▫chika▫ " Vegeta shook the bottle of peasant-repel, having just sprayed himself

several times, " You could've warned me before picking me up like that. " he mumbled, a blush-line over his nose.

" I like hugging my Veggie, that's all. " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him. He reached to grab Vegeta's hand

only to have the ouji quickly fold his arms to avoid it.

" Hand-holding can be seen as a non-platonic activity, Kakarrotto. " the ouji said discreetly.

" Oh. " Goku said, slightly confused as he signed another autograph, " What if I just put Veggie on my lap instead. "

" That would be even worse! " Vegeta exclaimed, " That would imply that not only would we be accused of being in a

non-platonic relationship but that YOU would be seme! "

" Veggie what does seme mean? " Goku pouted.

" I think it means "attack" or "attacker" or something along those lines. " Tenshinhan, who sat on the chair on the

other side of Vegeta, shrugged.

Goku gasped, " Oh Veggie I would NEVER attack you! "

Vegeta thumped his head forward onto the table.

" Veggie? "

" Wrong meaning. "

" OH. " Goku nodded, enlightened.

" Could you please make it out to Anonymous? "

Goku looked up to see the other finalist standing next in line.

Vegeta glanced over as well. He sat back in his seat, curious, " Hmm, Kakarrotto, move your arms please. "

The larger saiyajin lifted them up and Vegeta hopped from his chair onto Goku's lap, watching Anonymous's reactions;

which seemed placid. Goku's face turned bright pink.

" It seems strange that you would want an autograph, afterall you see such handwriting everyday, correct? " Vegeta

smirked.

Anonymous, backed up a step, glaring at him.

" I'd like to let you know that regardless of the scent being completely different I'm starting to get suspicious on

exactly what you're trying to cover up, onna. "

" ?! " Anonymous froze.

" The word, onna. It means woman, you're a female, aren't you? " Vegeta teased, " Or perhaps that's what you're

trying to cover up. "

" WHY YOU-- "

" --but I highly doubt that. " he shrugged it off, then paused as he suddenly felt a shadow looming over him. Vegeta

glanced up to see Goku's arms quickly closing in on him, " IIPE! " the ouji attempted to jump out of the way only to fail and

be glomped at the last minute.

" Aww, isn't that sweet. He "likes" you. " Anonymous taunted the smaller saiyajin back while Vegeta tried to struggle

out of the larger saiyajin's hold.

" Do you have a paper? " Goku asked.

" My sleeve is fine. " she leaned her arm over and Goku scribbled his name on it.

" Haha, you know what's funny? Chi-chan has a shirt just like yours! " the large saiyajin smiled.

" Really? Does she? " Anonymous laughed nervously, " Well, I'll be going now. " she waved, then pointed to Vegeta,

" And keep him in line. " and with that she walked off.

" Keep Veggie in what line? " Goku cocked his head.

" Jitto? " Gogeta whispered to him as the two stood just behind Goku, " I think that was Onna! "

Vejitto's eyes widened, " It IS Chi-Chi. "

" No wonder she was not in the stands. "

" And had mysteriously disappeared before we even got here. "

" We have to tell Kaasan. " Gogeta said determindly.

" Not now! " Vejitto whispered back.

" Why not? "

" Be-cause if we tell Toussan that that was Chi-Chi, infront of all these people... "

" ▫GASP▫! " Gogeta gasped.

" Exactly. We shall tell Toussan and Mommy once we get to a secure location! " Vejitto said cheerfully, " Like the

hotel! "

" Thanks! " another person said as Goku handed her her 27th Budoukai pamplet back, " I like your plushie. " she

pointed to Vegeta.

" Heehee, this is not a plushie, its Veggie! He gets like this when he's on my lap sometimes. Veggie's guarding me. "

Goku nodded.

" Ah, "guarding" you. Well good luck then little guy. " she smiled and walked off.

Vegeta tried to shake his head clear, " Must you do that? "

" But I feel better when Veggie's so close by. " Goku stared at him.

" Ah, haha. " the ouji uneasily slid back onto his chair, " That's, nice. "

" :) " he smiled warmly at Vegeta again, " Aww Veggie—— "

" You feeling oh-kay, Kakarrotto? "

" Yeahhhh.... "

" Excuse me? "

" OH! " Goku turned to see he still had people in line.

" 15 more minutes, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta looked at his watch.

" Are you a former Budoukai Champion too? "

Vegeta blinked, then glanced over to see his own line forming. He smirked, " Why yes, as a matter of fact I am. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" So Veggie, what do you think all those people are going to do when they find out you're not a REAL Budoukai Champ?"

Goku asked curiously as they sat at the table, now closed.

" Well, that all depends. If I happen to defeat you tommorow in the finals, then I suppose I will be. " the ouji

sat back in his chair.

" Veggie's gonna have to fight me really hard then. " Goku nodded, " Unless Veggie'd like me to go easy on him? "

" HA! Don't be so quick to assume, Kakarrotto. You might be surprised. " the little ouji boasted.

" Veggie's just full of surprises, huh? " Goku grinned.

" That I am. " Vegeta smirked back at him, causing the larger saiyajin to giggle.

" Aww, I can't WAIT to share a room with Veggie tonight! " Goku said brightly.

" Wait, what?! " the ouji looked startled.

" Didn't you see the tape, Vegeta? All finalists stay at one of the nearby hotels overnight for free. " Tenshinhan

said, " It was like that a couple Budoukais ago as well. "

" Hai, but not....together. " Vegeta motioned between himself and Goku.

" Depends if you came with somebody. " Tenshinhan nodded, " I roomed with Chaoutzu for the two Budoukai's I was in. "

" And I roomed with Kuririn for the three I entered. " Goku added, " But I bet roomin' with Veggie'll be the BEST!

I've already even had practice! "

" Practice? " Tenshinhan cocked an eyebrow, slightly disturbed.

" K--Kakarrotto means that in a purely platonic way, trust me. " Vegeta waved his arms about.

" I'm sure he does. "

The ouji paused, then turned around to see Turles leaning on the table.

" Hi Vegeta-san. "

" Hello. " Vegeta twitched slightly.

" So, you're gonna be sleeping with Kakarrotto tonight, huh? " Turles smirked.

" NOT IN THAT WAY!! " the smaller saiyajin snapped, his face already starting to glow.

" Does that mean Veggie WILL let us share a room? " Goku clasped his hands together.

" ... " Vegeta was silent.

" Vegeta-san? " Turles asked, an evil grin on his face.

" Veggie? "

" ....perhaps. " Vegeta mumbled.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " I get to share a room with Veggie for **five** days in a row! "

" Hooray for Kakarrotto. " Turles mock-played along, applauding.

" Don't encourage him. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

" You should be proud to have such adoring peasants, Vegeta-san. " Turles smirked, " Kakarrotto must cause it to

swell quite often, your ego. "

" My ego could do without your scrutiny. " Vegeta looked away, embarassed.

" ? " Tenshinhan and Roshi looked over at Turles.

" Say, are you that evil saiyajin Bulma told us about? Taurus? " Tenshinhan asked him.

" It's Turles, and yes, I am. " he boasted.

" What happened to you arm? " Roshi pointed to it.

" ...Kakarrotto did it. " Turles replied bluntly.

" Heehee. " Goku grinned, " Well he was trying to destroy the planet all for the sake of nutritious snacks. "

" Speaking of which, Kakarrotto. Would either you, Vegeta-san, or the both of you like to join me in causing a

cascade of malicious mischief across the plaza? "

" Been studying up on your vocab, eh? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Most type-3 saiyajin speak like Kakarrotto; since I'm evil I therefore must disassociate myself from the "nice,

mushy type-3 saiyajin peasants" by enhancing my vocabulary to somewhere around your level. " Turles replied.

" Ah... "

" So will you do it? "

" Silly Turles! Veggie doesn't do bad things anymore. " Goku laughed, " He's —**▫good▫**— now, right Veggie? " he

smiled warmly at the smaller saiyajin.

" "Good"...right. " Vegeta shifted around in his seat.

" Well what about you, Kakarrotto? With your help, and the fact that we both look near-identical with the exception

of my tan, we could confuse a large scale of humans. "

" Chi-chan says its not nice for me to confuse people on purpose. " Goku nodded, " There are rules. "

" Rules? " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh God...you don't even want to hear about all the "rules" Onna's placed on Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said in distaste.

" Veggie doesn't put any rules on me though, do you Veggie? " Goku smiled.

" No, I don't. Because I, unlike Onna, TRUST you Kakarrotto. " the ouji boasted.

" Well then, I suppose I shall go it alone. " Turles shrugged. He then noticed the fusions wearing sunglasses and

trenchcoats, " Ah, what are you doing? "

" Hiding. " Vejitto said, mock-wisely.

" From...who? " Turles sweatdropped at their added clothing.

" HIM. " Gogeta pointed to the ice-cream truck.

" The driver of that earth-vehicle? "

" No, the ice-cream man. "

" Ice....cream? " Turles stared at them.

" You do not know what ice-cream is yet?! " Vejitto gasped.

" We should show you! " Gogeta nodded.

" But secretly. "

" Yes, for we cannot a-llow our covers to be blown. "

" Come, Turles! " Vejitto teleported the small group just infront of the ice-cream truck. He and Gogeta tip-toed

around to the side, " Do you see these advertisements for frozen treats? That's ice-cream. "

" Really.. " Turles said, intrigued.

" There are many different flavors of ice-cream, such as chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, peanut-butter, mint, orange,

combos like chocolate and marshmellow or chocolate and peanut-butter or strawberry banana... " Gogeta rattled off happily.

" AND there are simliar treats like custard, frozen yogurt, sherbert, and popsicles! " Vejitto added.

" Can I help you? "

" Uh... " Vejitto and Gogeta looked over to see the ice-cream man looking out the side-window at them, " And that

concludes our tour of the Budoukai Island! " Vejitto chirped, turning to face Gogeta and Turles, " Drive safely and have a

nice day! "

The ice-cream man looked over the side of his truck at Vejitto and Gogeta's wanted posters, then started rumaging

through things inside his van.

" Eep! Jitto he saw through our disguises. " Gogeta yelped.

" Quickly! " Turles handed them each a small, remote-control-like object, " Press the red button on these and it will

create a cloaking device around you, causing you to both appear "invisible". "

Vejitto and Gogeta did so, then grinned.

" It worked! " Gogeta cheered.

" Say, are you three-- " the ice-cream man turned around, " ... "

" Yes? " Turles smirked.

" Why are those remote-controls floating in mid-air in the exact spots your two 'friends' were standing just now. "

Vejitto and Gogeta looked down to see their remotes still visible. The two fusions sweatdropped.

Turles looked over his shoulder, then back at the man, " I don't see any floating remote controls. This warm weather

must be getting to you. "

The ice-cream man wiped some sweat off his brow, " Uh, yeah, right. "

" If I were you I would get going before I'd start to have any other hallucinations. " Turles suggested while he

watched the ice-cream man close his window and start up the van. The ice-cream truck quickly drove off into the distance.

" ... " Turles folded his arms smugly, " He's gone. "

" ... "

" ... " the fusions looked at their remotes.

" Green button. "

" AH! " Vejitto and Gogeta pressed the buttons, causing them to re-appear.

" Thank you, Turles! " Gogeta nodded.

" Looks like you're not pure evil after all! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

" I am so!...I just prefer to help my few remaining fellow saiyajin when they are in need. " he snorted, embarassed.

" Why don't the remotes disappear with us? " Gogeta asked.

" Simple, because for them to disappear you'd have to point it at itself, which unless you had two remotes, would be

impossible. " Turles took each of their remotes, then used Gogeta's remote to cause Vejitto's to disappear, then re-appear

again, " See? "

" Well as long as the ice-cream man's gone... "

" We can shed our disguises! "

Turles blinked, then had to suddenly rub his eyes to see the sunglasses and trenchcoats no longer on either Gogeta

or Vejitto, " How did you-- "

" :) "

" :) "

The fusions smiled at him.

" Ah, hai. " Turles scratched his head.

" Tenshinan! " a voice called out as two people ran past Turles and the fusions.

" Launch! " Tenshinhan grinned as he stood up, " Chaoutzu! "

" Bulma says she can give all three of us and Master Roshi a ride home in her plane since she has room with Goku,

Vejitto, Gogeta, and Mirai staying here. " Launch explained.

" Wait, Bulma's LEAVING?! " Vegeta felt a surge of panic.

" Only til tommorow morning, Veggie. " Goku said, " The only people who get to stay free in the hotel are the people

who are going to be fighting in to-mmorow's finals. "

" So....I'm going to be alone in a room at night with you and Bulma's going to be back home unable to aid me incase

something goes terribly awry? " the ouji paled.

" Aww, you'll be oh-kay Veggie. I'll protect you! " Goku thumped his fist against his chest bravely.

" Ah ha ha ha... " Vegeta laughed nervously. He looked around, " Well then. I suppose ONNA will have to be leaving

soon AS WELL. WON'T SHE. " the ouji said loudly.

" ... "

" Hn. " he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" You suspect what we suspect too, don't you Mommy? " Vejitto asked him.

" Hai Vejitto, I do. "

" Hey Toussan. "

Vegeta blinked, then looked down to see Trunks tugging on his pantleg.

" I have a tail. " Trunks grinned.

" REALLY? " Vegeta said, proud of him, " Can I see it? "

" Ah, not yet. "

" What? " the ouji blinked.

" Not until tommorow when its been dye---cided to be seen. " Trunks caught himself.

" Um, oh-kay? "

" ▫WRAP▫WRAP▫WRAP▫WRAP▫WRAP▫! " a large plane began to lower itself over the spot where the group stood, then

lightly landed on the ground.

" Hey! " Bulma waved happily to them, rolling down the window, " Everybody ready to go? "

" Hi Trunks! " Goten waved to him from one of the passanger seats.

Trunks made extra sure his tail was covered by his shirt and wrapped around his waist, " Hi Goten! " he waved back,

" See you tommorow Toussan! Goodluck! I know you can beat Goten's Toussan. "

" Thank you Trunks, your faith in me is quite admirable. " Vegeta proudly stood up straight.

" Heeheehee. " Goku laughed at the little ouji.

Bulma opened the door for the others to get in, " Vegeta? "

" ? " the ouji turned to her.

" Are you, sure you'll be alright? "

" You mean with-- " Vegeta pointed to Goku, who was suddenly holding up an "I LUV VEGGIES!" sign and grinning

excitedly at the ouji with partially-sparkling eyes.

" Son-kun. "

" I'm going to have to be. " he sighed, " But its not like anything completely terrifying is going to happen to me

while I'm..alone.....with Kakarrotto. " Vegeta started to sweat.

" Of course. "

" Yeah. "

" Right. "

" ...call me when you get home? "

" Absolutely! " Bulma nodded, then shut the door and lifted off, " I hope I'm doing the right thing...leaving Vegeta

there with Son-kun. "

" As long as they never get stranded together anywhere for a year they should be fine. " Mirai pointed out.

" What does that mean? "

" Can't tell you that. It's secret time-traveler information. Information that could've prevented me from being

born. "

" But you were born. I exist, don't I. " Trunks sweatdropped from the seat behind him.

" Hey Trunks can I see your tail-- "

" --NOTYET! " Trunks quickly held his tail tightly underneath his gi top.

Goten tilted his head in confusion.

" Is it, BAD information? " Bulma asked.

Mirai sighed, " If the time were to ever come when it would be absolutely necessary for me to tell you, trust me, I

would. "

" Hmm.. " Bulma glanced at him for a second more, then turned back the steering wheel, " Well alright. If that's what

you wanna do. I'll let you tell us when you're ready. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" So this is it, huh? " Vegeta said as the 8 finalists stared up at large building before them, " Where we'll be

staying. "

" It's just how I remembered it! " Goku gushed, clasping his hands together, " Hey Veggie, let's get one of the rooms

facing the east so we can see the sunrise tommorow! "

" I don't know that sounds a little too non-platonic for me. " the ouji sweatdropped.

" What is so non-platonic about watching the sunrise with my little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.

" Lots of things! " Anonymous snorted.

" Hm. "

" And hm some more. "

Anonymous blinked, then looked up to see Vejitto and Gogeta staring down at her suspicously.

" Ah, hello. And who might you be? " she asked.

" That is exactly what we are wondering. " Vejitto said as Gogeta started to sniff Anoynmous, who twitched.

" MUST you do that? " she backed up only to accidentally hit the side of the Budoukai annoucer.

" OOF! "

" Umm, sorry! " Anonymous sweatdropped, then narrowed her eyes, " I want a room that's the farthest away from those

two demi-ouj---iiiah, fellow contestants as possible....please. "

" I'll be sure to tell the hotel manager. " the announcer laughed nervously as the group entered the building.

" Wow, this bring back so many memories, huh. " Kuririn smiled as he looked around.

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded.

" It doesn't look THAT bad. " Juuhachigou commented.

" ▫KA-POW▫! " the front door suddenly burst open and a figure ran in. He screeched to a halt and started panting.

" Hi Mirai! " Goku waved.

" I...forgot.....in.....finals... " Mirai gasped for air, then fell backwards onto his rear end, " ▫WHEW▫! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " You FORGOT you were a finalist. "

" Raditsu reminded me just 5 minutes ago, he asked why I was coming back with them. " the demi-saiyajin managed to

stand up.

Vegeta mock-applauded him, smirking.

" Thanks Toussan. " Mirai said flatly.

The budoukai announcer took his room key, " Now, you are allowed one room each. If you want to pair up we can only

allow you a 2-persons per room maximum. Is that alright with everyone? "

" So I CAN have my own room. " Vegeta mused, then looked over to his left to see Goku standing there hurt and

teary-eyed.

" Little Veggie does not want to bunk with me anymore? "

" Ah.... " the ouji's cheeks started to turn red. He sighed in defeat, " Oh alright. We'll share a room. "

Goku quickly glomped Vegeta, " YAY! " he let go, then dashed over to the desk to get a key.

Vegeta watched from where he stood as Goku whispered to the desk's attendant, who giggled at something he said, then

winked over at Vegeta and handed Goku a key.

The larger saiyajin's tail wagged, " Thank u! " he chirped, then jogged back over to Vegeta, " Hey Veggie look! I got

us a key! For our very own super-special room on floor 7! "

" What KIND of room? " the smaller saiyajin inquired.

" One especially for me and Veggie, that's what kind! " Goku said happily.

Anonymous walked up to the counter, " I want a room near theirs. Which number are they. " she demanded.

" I'm sorry I can't tell you that unless you're rooming with them or a family member. " the attendant said.

" ... "

She paused, " ARE you a family member? "

Anonymous looked back to see Vegeta, Vejitto, and Gogeta all watching her closely, " Ah......no. " she lied bluntly.

" Then I can't tell you. "

Vegeta grinned.

" Can I help you? " another worker asked the two fusions.

" Do you have any rooms on the 7th floor that contain two bouncy king-sized beds, a fridge filled with delicious

treats, and a fair-ly large tv? " Vejitto asked.

The worker flipped through his list, " Actually, we do. " he took two pairs of keys to one of the rooms off the wall

and handed a pair to each fusion.

" How come they each got a pair of keys and we have to share ours? " Vegeta asked Goku, suspicious.

" I dunno, maybe they're out of extra keys for our room. " Goku shrugged, " Oh well! Off to the elevator! " he said

cheerfully, then grabbed Vegeta's hand only to find the ouji didn't budge.

" ...elevator? " Vegeta said, his eyes blocked by a random shadow.

" Veggie? " Goku looked back at him, confused.

" You KNOW I don't like using elevators. I'm taking the stairs. "

Goku sweatdropped, " But Veggie, the stairs only go up to the 5th floor. The 6th and 7th floors are new that's why

only the elevators can reach them. "

" Well in that case we'll just have to swap floors. "

" But Veggie I like the room we got. " Goku pouted while Mirai walked past them with his room key and headed to one

of the 4 elevators

" You don't even know what it looks like! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Yes I do. "

" Then enlighten me, Kakarrotto. What is so incredible about this room you've picked out for us that you think I

would possibly risk getting inside one of those rope-controlled mechanical boxes for. " the ouji folded his arms.

Kuririn and Juuhachigou passed the two saiyajins and got into the second elevator going up.

Goku let out a little smile, " Its a surprise—— "

" A, surprise. " a flush mark appeared over Vegeta's nose as he backed up a step.

" You know, you always have the opportunity of choosing your own room on a floor you can get to using the stairs. "

Anonymous slyly suggested to the ouji as she walked up to them, holding her room-key, " It's oh-kay if you're scared. Son

Goku can have quite a _dominating_ affect on those around him. Especially those he harbors "special feelings" for. "

The larger saiyajin looked down at the ground.

Vegeta glared at her, " I am NOT afraid of Kakarrotto! " he grabbed Goku's hand, surprising him, " Come on,

Kakarrotto, let's get inside that poorly-designed cube and get to our room. " the ouji said determindly, walking inside the

third elevator with Goku.

" ... "

" ... "

" ? " Anonymous cocked an eyebrow.

" Um, Veggie? I think you're supposed to press the "Close Door" button. " Goku spoke up.

" I'm aware of that. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Would Veggie like me to press it for him? "

" No, I've got it. " Vegeta snorted, mustering up his bravery. He held his pointer finger before the control panel,

" ... "

" ... "

" Which one is "close". "

" WAHH! " Anonymous fell over.

" The red one, Veggie! " Goku chirped. Vegeta pressed the button and the doors closed before him. The elevator made

a lurching noise and then began its climb upward.

" Hn. " Anonymous twitched, " Stupid Ouji and his stupid "I'll show YOU" attitude. " she grumbled, then saw the

fusions heading towards the final elevator, " HA! TAKE THIS! " Anonymous shouted, then zipped into the final elevator and

quickly hit the close button.

Vejitto and Gogeta stared at her, confused.

Anonymous blinked to see the doors hadn't closed. She narrowed her eyes and started to press the close button

repeatedly only to be unable to achieve the desired effect. Anonymous groaned, " Figures... "

Gogeta pressed something in the air and suddenly 8 read elevator lights appeared 4 feet over their heads.

" See you at the top, Ano-nymous! " Vejitto grinned something between a Son grin and a Veggie one and the two

saiyajin began to move upward while the lights hovered there like the ones attached to the front of the 4 elevators.

" HEY! WAIT A-- " Anonymous ran up to them. The fusions continued moving upwards, waving to her and talking.

Anonymous was somehow unable to hear them as though there really were an elevator around the two saiyajin. She watched as

they continued up and through the ceiling. The 2nd floor light on the invisible elevator blinked on.

" Did, they just go through a solid wall? " one of the attendants asked, shocked.

" Yes. I think they did. " Anonymous said faintly. She heard the first elevator suddenly make a dinging noise, as if

it'd come back down to the first floor, " Heh, I'll show those demi-oujis and the Ouji they spawned from! " she ran over to

the elevator and got in, " What floor are they on again? "

" 7? " the attendant offered.

" Fine then. 7. " she pushed the button. The door closed and for the second time began its ascent upward.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably as he and Goku stood in the elevator. They were more than halfway there, the fourth

floor, and the ouji was still continuing to sweat. This was only his second time in an elevator; the first being when he'd

gotten trapped in one with, ironically, the same person he was currently riding with, " Umm, so? " he spoke up, breaking the

silence, " You think we'll make it all the way to the 7th floor without this contraption freezing up on us? "

" If Veggie's scared I can always hold Veggie's hand for him. " Goku cheerfully offered.

Vegeta quickly folded his arms, " Urm...no thank you. " he stepped a few more feet away from the larger saiyajin,

" Infact I happen to have this situation completely incontrol. " the ouji boasted.

" ▫KA-CHUNK▫KA-CHUNK▫! "

" WHAT'S THAT?! " Vegeta instantly took an offensive fighting stance, " It STOPPED didn't it? "

" Haha! Silly Veggie no its not, afterall we're still moving aren't we? " Goku laughed, " It was probably just the

ropes or one of the other parts of the elevator. "

" Oh. " Vegeta stood back up, " Of course it was. I was just, testing you, that's all. " he brushed it off, then

cocked an eyebrow, " Why aren't you leery of being inside one of these things? "

" "Leery"? " Goku blinked, confused.

Vegeta sighed, " "Leery", its a synonym for "distrusting". " he explained, " Why would you so easily go back inside

an elevator after what happened to us before? "

" Simple. It's a different elevator. " Goku nodded, " Not to mention a completely different hotel. "

" ? " the ouji stared at him.

" Besides if we get stuck all I gotta do is just search for someone else's ki and teleport me and Veggie out of here

using that! " he said happily.

" You make it sound so easy. " Vegeta said dryly.

" It is, Veggie. " Goku smiled, " Besides you do not have to worry with me here! "

" I'm not worried! " the ouji exclaimed, " I'm merely concerned. " he calmed down.

" ▫Ding▫! "

" Floor number five! " Goku chirped.

Vegeta slapped his hand over Goku's mouth, " No counting! That's what indirectly caused us to get stuck the first

time. "

" ▫Ding▫! "

Vegeta waited nervously, keeping his hand ontop of the larger saiyajin's mouth, _::Just...one more floor::_

" ▫Ding▫! "

" WOOO! " the ouji cheered, letting go and pumping his arms in the air, " We made it! "

" Hooray! " Goku applauded.

" ... "

" ... "

Goku and Vegeta stood there.

" The door's not opening.... " Vegeta said in his rarely-used "little" voice. He zipped infront of Goku, " WHY is the

door not opening?! "

" ▫Fweeeep▫ " the door opened.

" There it is! " Goku happily pointed out into the hallway.

Vegeta blinked and looked over his shoulder, " ....oh. " he then quickly bounced back out into the hall, then took a

deep breath, " Ah, sweet, non-small enclosed space. " the little ouji sighed contently as Goku walked out into the hall

after him.

" This is the floor I stayed on for the 23rd Budoukai, and even though it rained the whole night this floor has a

spec-tacular view! " Goku said proudly.

" Of what? "

" :) " the larger saiyajin smiled at him, then quickly glomped Vegeta and ran off down the hall, searching for the

door who's number matched the one on his key.

" He really does scare me when plans "surprises" like this. " the ouji muttered, uneasy as he folded his arms.

" ▫ding▫ "

" Eh? " Vegeta turned around to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there, " Ah, thank God you two are here. "

" Would you like to help us find our room, Mommy? " Vejitto asked.

" Yeah, we're 703! " Gogeta held out the key.

Vegeta glanced down the hall at Goku, who, though at least 12 feet away, could be seen standing there with his eyes

sparkling at the little ouji. The smaller saiyajin tore his eyes away from the sight, " Of course I'll help you, my sons. "

Vejitto and Gogeta wagged their tails.

" Now this way. " Vegeta turned them in the opposite direction Goku was in, then lead the fusions around the corner.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" 796, 797, 798... " Gogeta read off each door as they passed it, " Toussan it feels like we have been walking for

a long time, are you sure we're getting closer? "

" Maybe we should've gone in the direction we left Toussan in. " Vejitto thought outloud.

" NO! " Vegeta said suddenly, " Kakarrotto's in a 'mood' right now. Infact he's been in a mood since the day Onna let

him sleepover to train with me. It's better to let him cool down out of whatever warm-n-fuzzy moment he's having. "

" 799, 700! Three doors to go! " Vejitto poked his head around around the third corner and ran down three doors up to

room 703, " HOORAY! "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta looked down to see Goku no longer in the hall.

Gogeta unlocked the door to room 703, " Come inside with us Toussan! "

" Alright. " Vegeta scratched his head, then entered. It appeared to be a usual hotel room, aside from the top-notch

furniture. To the saiyajin's right was a kitchen and living room. The kitchen had a fridge, sink, microwave, oven, and

various cabinets to hold food in. The living room consisted of a couch, chair, and tv. To the left was a bathroom complete

with sink, shower, and toliet. Vejitto opened the door in the bathroom wall to reveal two king-sized beds and a second tv.

" Hey look Goggie! There's a tv for each of us! " Vejitto grinned.

" I give it 4 stars, Jitto! " Gogeta chirped.

The older fusion looked over his shoulder to see Gogeta holding up a bag of cheese-doodles.

" Look! Free food! " Gogeta motioned to the cabinets he'd opened, all of which contained different types of food.

" Wow! A room AND free snacks! " Vejitto said, impressed. He opened the fridge, " And the fridge is full too! "

" Well, I probably should be getting back to find Kakarrotto. " Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, " I don't exactly

like to leave him alone in that type of mood where, without me putting a halt to it, could cause undesired thoughts to appear

in his peasant-brain. "

" Oh-kay Mommy! " Vejitto took out a carton of milk, " We'll see you tommorow! "

" Have a good night, Toussan! " Gogeta waved to him.

" Hahaha, " Vegeta laughed nervously, " I can only hope. " he closed the door and walked down the hallway in search

of Goku, rattling off the door-numbers in the same manner as Gogeta had, " Room 704, 705, 706, 707, 708, 709, 7-----oh boy. "

Vegeta's shoulders went limp at the gigantic door, or rather doors, before him. Two huge mahogany doors with golden doorknobs

and the words "Room 710" fancifully written right in the middle in the same color. Standing infront of the doors was

Goku--seemingly back to normal and smiling cheerfully at the little ouji while his tail flicked back and forth, " Somehow I

have a bad feeling about this room. " the ouji muttered.

" Hi Veggie I missed u! " Goku said happily, " Would you like to help me open the door? "

" HELP you open the door? What, the key doesn't work? " Vegeta blinked.

" No, I mean turn the doorknob with me. "

" ....together. "

" Yup! "

" As in making physical contact to accomplish a simple task that was created originally for a single hand. "

" Yup! "

" ...you know what Kakarrotto, I, I think I'll pass on that. Infact, I'm going to allow you the SOLE HONOR of opening

that door because this hotel represents part of the Tenkaichi Budoukai to you and is thus part of the special little

kaka-nostalgia trip you're currently on. " Vegeta explained, trying to remain incontrol, " So, go ahead. Open the door. "

" Aw, thanks Veggie! " Goku beamed, then did so. He let out a gasp of delight. The first thing the two saiyajins saw

walking inside was a smaller version of a Budoukai Finals ring, " AHHH! " Goku ran over to it and hopped onto the tiled,

elevated square, " OH WOW VEGGIE THIS IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN ANY HOTEL ROOM **EVER**!! " he gushed, " Let's

SPAR in here! "

Vegeta walked a few steps towards Goku, then let out a sudden yelp as the doors slammed shut on their own, " ...did

you do that? " he asked.

" :) " Goku grinned.

" Haha....you did do that. "

" I can do MANY things, Veggie! " Goku bounced on the ring, then started throwing dozens of kicks and punches in the

air while Vegeta looked around.

There was a huge kitchen several feet away from the mini-ring. The little ouji walked into it and began to inspect

the oven, microwave, and the utencils he had to work with, " Hm, I'm not sure what type of food they supplied us with but I

can certainly make something simple with the few items I've been given. "

" Few?! " Goku gawked; the ouji was holding a large number of cooking pots, pans, and utencils in his arms.

" Few as in the basicness of the types of cookware the room has. " the ouji started putting items on the large

kitchen table, " You, Kakarrotto, probably don't notice a difference between the two of these, " he held up two pots.

" One's smaller. " Goku injected.

" But both Onna and Bulma's mother could easily tell one of these is for red meats and the other for the more

acidic vegetables. "

Goku momentarily stopped kicking the air, " I did not know that. " he blinked, then went back to kicking.

The ouji opened the door to the bathroom, " Sink, toliet...hm, the shower and bathtub are seperate. That's good. "

Goku hopped out of the ring and walked over to the smaller saiyajin, " Why? "

" Because I find it better to stand on a shower floor than the roundedness of a bathtub. Less chance of me slipping;

not that I WOULD slip--with my expert fighting skills. "

The larger saiyajin peeked to the right of Vegeta to see a room with two couches and a large tv, " Ooh, big tv! It

looks even bigger than the one in Veggie's living room at home! "

" You mean Capsule Corp. "

" Yeah, Capsule Corp! " Goku corrected himself.

_::Note to self; after tonight, no more letting Kakarrotto sleep over for a while. A LONG while::_ Vegeta made a mental

note, uncomfortable with the idea of sharing the same home as this particular peasant.

" We should check out the bedroom! " Goku said happily.

" Must we do that right now? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well my bedtime IS in an hour, Veggie. " Goku nodded.

Vegeta checked the watch under his right glove, " 6:30pm.... " he trailed off, " Well in that case I better get

started on dinner! " he perked up, changing the subject.

" But Veggie what about bed? " Goku frowned, " Doesn't Veggie even wanna see what the bedroom looks like? "

" I'm not really sure.... " the ouji laughed nervously, " How about you go check out the bedroom while I make us some

food. "

" Oh-kay Veggie. " the larger saiyajin nodded, then walked off towards the only door they hadn't entered through.

Goku opened it and went inside, gasping in awe, " OOOOOOOOH! How pretty! "

Vegeta made sure he was facing the other direction and squinted his eyes shut.

_::You're starting to get paranoid again::_ Vegeta's tail spoke up.

" Can you blame me? I've been sharing my bedroom and gravity room with him the past 4 days and now THIS! It's pure

Kaka-overload, that's what it is. " the ouji muttered.

_::If the bedroom's as "pretty" as Kakarrotto made it sound, we can always sleep on one of those huge couches::_ Nango

said.

" Yes, I do have that option. " Vegeta said thoughtfully.

_::But then I'd be alone and away from my Bibishii-chan....::_ the tail slumped, hurt and depressed.

Vegeta sighed and let his head thump forward against the fridge, " I can't please everybody at once ya know. "

_::It would please Bibishii and I if we were to share a room one more time before we have to go back to sleeping in_

_different houses::_ Nango swayed back and forth, _::AND it would probably please Kakarrotto as well!::_

" I'll think about it, AFTER I see the inside of that room. " the ouji took a few tomatoes out of the fridge, " Now,

what to make....it'll need to be something simple and fast seeing as I only have an hour.... "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" OOH! Such a fancy-looking pizza, Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together as they sat at the kitchen table.

" For a human this particular dish would take about a half hour to make, **I** did it in 10 minutes. " the ouji

boasted.

" You're so amazing Veggie! " the larger saiyajin said in awe.

" Heh—— " Vegeta's pride reveled in the praise.

" I luv spending time with you. "

" Ah...haha. " a drop of sweat dripped down the side of Vegeta's forehead, " You do know after tommorow we won't be

spending every waking and sleeping hour together, right? "

Goku pouted while taking a piece of pizza, " I wish I could spend another day at Veggie's after the tournament

though. "

" Well you can't. " the ouji said bluntly.

" Why not? "

" Because! Us sharing living quarters for too long would undoubtedly be dangerous to our health! With all those

kaka-germs I'd be covered in daily my body might develop an immunity to the peasant-repel and that would mean I'd have

nothing to stop your germs from crawling into my brain and warping it to their own designs! " he exclaimed, " You wouldn't

want THAT, now would you? "

" ... "

" WOULD YOU. " Vegeta said flatly.

" Oh NO Veggie! Neverever! " Goku shook his head.

" Your delayed reaction concerns me. " he took his own slice of pizza and started to eat, " Besides, I don't think

Onna would be so quick to let you stay with me once the tournament's over. Your sole purpose of sleeping over at Capsule

Corp was to train with me, correct? "

" ... "

" CORRECT, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta started to feel a nervous sweat break out on his face.

" Correct little Veggie! " Goku grinned.

" You worry me Kakarrotto, you know that? "

" Sorry Veggie. " Goku nodded apologetically, " SO! Wanna see the bed? " he took two more pieces of pizza and started

to eat them, Vegeta meanwhile had finished off half the pie already.

" Why are you taking so long eating? "

" Because I like eating Veggie's food, and the faster I eat it the sooner it is gone and once its gone there will be

no more until Veggie makes more again. " the larger saiyajin pointed out, contently finishing another piece.

Vegeta sat back in his chair, " Well at least THAT answer makes sense. " he sighed, then got up, " Alright

Kakarrotto, let's go see these beds of yours. "

Goku finished his pizza, " YAY! " he got out of his chair as well, " Off we go! To the bedroom!! " Goku pointed off

heroically.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" ... " Vegeta stood there, his jaw hanging open and his eyes as wide as the pans he'd been using for the pizza

earlier.

" Isn't it PRETTY! " Goku gushed, sliding infront of him, " At first I was surprised cuz there's curtains there

where the tv usually is but that's oh-kay cuz what's behind those curtains in the morning is even prettier than any tv! "

he closed Vegeta's jaw for him, " Dontcha think? "

Vegeta took a long hard look at the sole gigantic bed that took up most of the room. He raised his arm up in the air,

formed a small ball of ki, then blasted it at the bed, slicing it right down the middle so it now appeared to chopped up into

two king-sized beds. Vegeta walked over to the right half of what had been a single bed, then pushed it as far away from the

left side of the bed as he could, to the point where the right side of the bed was now pressing against the wall. The ouji

then whipped out a piece of measuring tape and measured the length of space between the "two" beds. Twelve feet. Vegeta

nodded. He walked back over to the bed he'd pushed, sat down on it, removed his gloves and boots, and got under the covers;

his back facing Goku and his front to the wall.

" What was that!! " Goku suddenly said, completely baffled.

Vegeta nervously pulled the covers up higher until they covered his shoulders.

" ...oh-kay Veggie...you can do that, I guess. " he scratched his head, " I'm gonna light some of those candles they

left us and get ready for bed, alright? "

" ... "

" Alright! "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala! " a voice sang faintly off in the distance, or more specifically, the bathroom.

Vegeta shifted again. He really did not like the mushy, flowery scent those candles were giving off behind him. The

nervous little ouji took out his cellphone and hit Bulma's number; which happened to be number 1 on the top of his speed-dial

list.

" Hello? " Bulma answered.

" Kakarrotto-rented-us-a-room-with-one-bed-and-I-think-he-did-it-on-purpose. "

" What? " she shook her head at the quick, frightened voice on the other end, " Vegeta is that you? "

" Help me. "

" Who is it? " a voice in the background said.

" I think its Vegeta, Raditsu. " Bulma held her phone out to see the caller id, " Yeah its him. " she went back to

watching the sky as she drove the plane home, " Are you alright Vegeta? I can have Raditsu teleport there and pick you up. "

" Relationship issues, huh. " Turles smirked wickedly, " Heh-heh, uke uke uke——— "

Bulma covered the mouth of the phone and sweatdropped, " Don't taunt him he sounds emotionally distraught right now!"

Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" Vegeta I'm sure he didn't do that on purpose. You know Son-kun would never do such a thing. " she tried to comfort

him.

" How do you know! " Vegeta whispered, his voice sounding much less shaky and almost back to normal, " How do **I**

know! How do ANY of us know what's going on in Kakarrotto's brain right now!!! "

" I do, I'm a type-3 saiyajin and thus have all secret info relating to my saiyajin type's psyche. " Turles said

proudly.

" If you know all that then what's Son-kun up to? " Bulma asked, looking over her shoulder.

" Funny thing, since I'm evil, I can't tell you! " Turles laughed, then went into serious-mode, " For that would be

"good". "

" You make my head hurt. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" You're welcome! " Turles chirped.

" Listen Vegeta, if it bothers you that much just tell Son-kun. "

" Well what if I tell him and it turns out Kakarrotto DOESN'T have any subconsious non-platonic plan in-store and me

bringing up such a thought would cause one to really occur in his head! " the ouji flopped onto his back; talking to Bulma

making him feel better enough so that he could move around more fluidly.

" THAT is paranoia. "

" I know... " the ouji groaned, " I should've never challanged Onna into letting Kakarrotto stay those 4 nights!

Every day I spend alone with him he gets more and more "attached"....like a leech or something... "

" Leeches don't "attach" to you Vegeta, they bite you and suck on the blood. "

" ... " Vegeta visible paled.

" Vegeta? "

" A flea, I meant a flea. " the ouji nodded quickly.

" Oh-kay. "

" ....can you talk to him? You know, once he gets done in the bathroom. " Vegeta asked her.

" Sure, but you're going to have to, hold on, " Bulma covered the mouth of the phone again, " Tenshinhan could you

fly the plane for me while I talk to Vegeta? I KNOW that once he puts Son-kun on that its going to be hard to concentrate on

picking his mind AND flying the plane. "

" I don't mind. " Tenshinhan got up and headed to the pilot's seat to take over while Bulma sat down where

Tenshinhan had been.

Vegeta shifted his weight so he was laying on his stomach while he waited for Bulma to come back on the phone,

" Bulma? "

" I'm back. Tenshinhan's flying the plane now so I can concentrate on helping you. " she explained.

" AHHHH! " Goku sighed contently as he re-entered the room wearing his boxers and holding a toothbrush, " Chi-chan

says I should always brush my teeth after a meal! " the large saiyajin chirped, then capsulized the toothbrush and flopped

onto the left bed, " So Veggie!..huh? " he noticed Vegeta with the phone next to his head. Goku teleported across the room to

where Vegeta was, " Who's Veggie talkin' to? "

" Bulma. " the ouji replied, " Would you like to talk to her? "

" K! " Goku chirped and Vegeta handed him the phone. Goku leaned back against the wall, " Hi Bulma! How are you! "

" I'm doing good, Son-kun. We're flying everyone home right now. "

" That's nice. " Goku leaned over to sit down on the edge of Vegeta's bed. The ouji yelped stopped Goku from doing

so, then motioned him over to the other bed. Goku waddled off and sat down on the left bed.

" And how are you doing? " Bulma asked.

The large saiyajin grinned, " I'm doing GREAT! Our room is so nice and Veggie's so much fun and he made us pizza and

it was delicious and Ji-chan and Goggie are on the same floor TOO! "

" That's good. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Son-kun can I ask you a personal question? " Bulma took a deep breath.

" Oh-kay. " Goku nodded.

" Did you know the room you rented for yourself and Vegeta only had one bed? "

Vegeta looked on intently.

" Haha! I did not know THAT Bulma. I just asked the lady at the desk for a really big 'n special room just for me and

Veggie and she said "I've got just the one for you" and I took the key and we took the elevator and opened the door and here

we are! " he explained happily.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Vegeta let out an immense sigh of relief and flopped onto his back.

" Veggie sliced the bed in half though. " Goku added, " But that's oh-kay cuz I guess maybe Veggie'd rather have his

bed against the wall instead of in the middle of the room. " he tried to conclude.

Bulma laughed nervously, " I guess he would. " she calmed down, " I'm glad I got to talk to you about that though

Son-kun, " she then lowered her voice to a whisper, " the "single large bed" was starting to scare Vegeta. "

" Veggie is scared of large pieces of furniture! " Goku gasped.

" WAHH! " Vegeta would've fallen over had he not already been laying down.

" ...umm, yeah, let's leave it at that. Have a good night, Son-kun. " she said, then spoke louder to make sure Vegeta

could hear, " GOODNIGHT VEGETA! "

Vegeta waved to his phone. Goku shut the little orange cellphone off and tossed it to Vegeta, who easily caught the

small object. He quickly sprayed it with peasant-repel, then put it back in his pocket. The little ouji shut the lights off.

" Goodnight Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said warmly.

Vegeta glanced over at him. He sweatdropped at the dazed, overly-content expression on the larger saiyajin's face,

" Goodnight, Kakarrotto. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" Got any 5's, Goggie? "

" Nope! Go fish! "

It was morning. And Vejitto and Gogeta sat outside the door to the room their parents were staying in, playing cards.

" Kaasan and Toussan are going to be so surprised that we got up and got ready before they did! " Gogeta grinned,

" Any 2's? "

" Nope! "

Gogeta picked up a card, " Aw, a 3. "

" So close. " Vejitto commented, " ...we could try to knock on the door again? " he offered.

Gogeta did so, " ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

" Hello? " Goku poked his head out of the door.

" Toussan! "

" Kaasan! " the fusions chirped in unison.

" Ji-chan and Goggie! How nice to see you! " he let the two saiyajin inside, " I'm ready but Veggie got up later than

me so he's still showering but he should be done soon. Right Veggie? " Goku called toward the bathroom.

" ... " the shower continued to spray inside the bathroom.

" Right! " Goku nodded.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

_:::" ▫Yawwwwwwn▫ " Vegeta opened his mouth, then opened his eyes slightly to see something a mere 5 inches from his_

_face. The ouji rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. Goku was kneeling beside the side of Vegeta's bed with his elbows on the_

_edge of the bed and his head resting on his arms, smiling at him and still in his boxers._

_ " Mornin' Veggie_—_ " Goku whispered._

_ The ouji's eyes went wide, " WAHH-HAH! " he instantly bounced backward, " WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOING?! " he yelped, his_

_face flushing red._

_ " Saying good morning to Veggie, that's what! " Goku chirped, his tail wagging eagerly behind him, " I've been_

_watching my Veggie for a whole half-hour now! "_

_ Vegeta, still standing in the awkward freaked-out position, yet with his usual expression now on his face, twitched_

_slightly, " Have you....and why would you do that? "_

_ " Because I must protect my Veggie from all on-coming danger that wishes to harm him! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up._

_ " And that "danger" would be... "_

_ " ...I have no idea. " Goku blinked, then perked up, " But I DO have a pre-monition about it! " he hopped up onto_

_his feet, " And now that Veggie's awake, I'm off to get cleaned up and prepared for---THE 27TH TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI FINALS! "_

_he struck a heroic pose, then practically flew into the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him due to the sheer speed_

_at which Goku had just traveled._

_ Vegeta stood up straight again and rubbed his head, " What was THAT about? ":::_

" Perhaps...Kakarrotto really IS having a premonition. " Vegeta folded his arms as he leaned against the wall,

" Afterall I sort of predicted Brolli a while ago....and Kakarrotto does have many strange and mysterious kaka-powers,

perhaps he is-- "

" ▫squiggle▫squiggle▫ "

" ... " Vegeta blinked, noticing something small and light blue squiggling towards him on the shower floor. The worm

looked up at Vegeta; who froze in place; then continued to squiggle towards him, " Err.... " Vegeta nervously reached back

for any type of weapon, then decided on the shower handle. He ripped it out of the socket and held it over his head, prepared

to attack his phobia and foe, " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

" ▫CRASH▫! "

Goku, Vejitto, and Gogeta turned instantly to the bathroom door. Goku ran to the door and flung it open, " VEGGIE?! "

Vegeta sat there on the bottom of the shower floor, soaked and still holding the handle he'd 'borrowed' from the

wall while the worm he had attempted to murder sat perched on the ouji's nose. Vegeta's only saving grace in that he had

knocked the curtain down on his attack, sparring him from being 'seen' by the larger saiyajin.

" Little Veggie what happened? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

" Get it off... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, staring cross-eyed at the worm.

" Huh? "

" GET. IT. OFF. **NOW!!!** "

Goku walked over to him, then laughed, " Haha! It's a worm! Just like those big blue ones we met inside Buu, only

this one's little! " he easily picked it off and put it in the palm of his hand. Vegeta fell backwards onto his back with a

thump, " Hello there Mr or Mrs Worm. What are you doing surprising my Veggie like that? You should be outside enjoying this

BEAUTIFUL day! " he walked back into the bedroom and moved the curtains aside, letting the sunlight explode into the room.

Goku opened the window and set the worm down on the ledge outside. He took a deep breath of the air, " Ahh....I luv this

island. "

" I sincerely hope that was the "evil" Kakarrotto was worried about. " Vegeta said flatly, getting up and wrapping

the shower-curtain around his waist, _::Must retain my dignity around the subjects::_ he nodded, then left grabbed a towel for

his hair and left the room to see Vejitto and Gogeta sparring in the room's mini-ring, " When did you get here? " the ouji

sweatdropped.

" Mornin' Mommy! " Vejitto waved to him, then blocked one of Gogeta's punches.

" About 15 minutes ago! " Gogeta answered Vegeta's question, then pulled his knee up to block Vejitto's kick.

" Uh...yeah, "mornin'". " Vegeta scratched his head, his hair still wet and not fully back to its usual

gravity-defying style. He confusedly headed to the bedroom and opened the door. The room was unusually bright inside. Vegeta

had to squint his eyes almost-shut as he walked inside and towards the curtains, aiming to close them.

" Isn't it BEAUTIFUL, Veggie? "

Vegeta opened his eyes slightly more to look out through the huge open window at a sparkling blue ocean and the many

little green islands that dotted the coast, " I suppose so... " he glanced over at the larger saiyajin only to see Goku was

staring at him. A smile slowly formed on the peasant's face and the wind blowing in through the window grew stronger.

Vegeta laughed nervously, " Um, I ah, I gotta go get ready. " he backed up, grabbing his clothes off his slice of the bed,

" Can't be late for the finals, ya know. Haha....ha... " Vegeta headed for the door, watching Goku the entire time. He backed

up right out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The instant Vegeta had done that he whipped around and leaned his

back against the door, " I wish Bulma were here. " he groaned, then took a step forward.

" ▫KA-THUMP▫! "

" ACK! " Vegeta bounced back, twitching. Vejitto had landed on his stomach just a few inches before the spot Vegeta's

foot had been about to touch. Vegeta poked the fusion in the side with his foot, " ? "

" I WIN! " Gogeta pumped his fists in the air, " HOORAY FOR ME! "

Vejitto lept to his feet, " I challange you to a re-match! " he grinned.

" Challange accepted! " Gogeta chirped, and with that Vejitto lept back into the ring and the two fusions started off

into sparring match #2.

" Don't waste all your energy exercising or you won't be in top-form when we get to the actual battleground. " Vegeta

warned them as he returned to the bathroom to get changed.

" We hear ya Mommy! " Vejitto said happily as he sent a blow to Gogeta's shoulder only to have Gogeta grab him by the

arm and toss him to the ground. Vejitto bounced on his back and sent a kick upward at the dance fusion, knocking Gogeta into

the air. The two saiyajin landed on their feet and smirked at each other, then lundged at one another.

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" WOW! It looks GREAT Kaasan! Thanks! " Trunks practically beamed as he looked at his now-brown tail. Bulma tossed

the hair-dye into the garbage can.

" You know its not going to stay brown forever though. " she said, just to make sure, " The fur will re-grow in

purple, and the hair-dye isn't permanent. "

" I don't care, as long as Goten doesn't know its really purple. " Trunks moved his tail around a little to test it

out.

" I'm bringing my Toussan and Kakarroujo plushies with me! " Bura announced, walking up to Trunks and Bulma. The two

looked down at the plushies Bura was holding; the Vegeta one wearing his royal saiyajin no ouji armor complete with red cape,

and the Goku plushie in a saiyajin no oujo uniform.

" Where does she get those? " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Will it make you feel better if you bring them? " Bulma asked her.

" IMMENSELY. " Bura said bluntly, " Also I must speak to Toussan and Kakarroujo after the tournament. I have

questions to ask. Important questions. "

" Alright, just make sure you don't lose your plushies while we're there. "

" Oh don't worry, I'm keeping them in my backpack when I'm not using them. " Bura held up a little pink backpack and

placed the little plushies inside. She whispered to Bulma, " Besides, they need their 'privacy'. " Bura smirked.

" Oh...right. " Bulma laughed nervously, " Well, let's get going! "

" I'll drive. " Turles grinned wickedly, suddenly appearing.

" I'd rather you didn't. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Very well then. I shall resign to the position of 'passenger'. " Turles shrugged it off, then headed out to the

plane.

Bulma sighed, " This is certainly going to be an interesting day. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" Well here we are. Back again. " Vegeta said as he and the other contestsants stood inside the Budoukai building.

The announcer walked out infront of them and pointed to the huge chart that had been used in the elimination rounds,

" First off, congradulations to all of you for making it to the finals. "

" HOORAY! " Goku and the fusions cheered.

" We're now going to inform you of who will be fighting who in the quarter-finals. " two of the workers wheeled in

a smaller chart set up for the finals, " Each match in the first round will be determined by which bracket you won in the

preliminaries. If you won in the first bracket, you'll be fighting the person who won in the second. The third with the

fourth, and so on. " he explained, " Match 1 will be: Son Vejitto Oujisama VS Mirai Trunks Briefs. "

" HEE—— " Vejitto grinned over at Mirai, who sweatdropped.

_::This is going to be harder than I thought...::_ Mirai scratched the back of his head.

" Match 2 will be: Son Goku VS Son Gogeta Oujisama. "

" You won't hold it a-gainst me if I win, will you Kaasan? " Gogeta asked cheerfully.

" Of course not, Goggie. " Goku smiled.

" Match 3 will be: Anonymous VS Kuririn. "

Kuririn looked over at Anonymous curiously.

" Ah, what? " Anonymous sweatdropped.

" You look sorta familiar... "

" Oh no you're mistaken I've never met you before! Hahaha! " she laughed nervously.

" And Match 4 will be: Vegeta Oujisama VS Juuhachigou. "

" Ah, a re-match. " Vegeta smirked.

Juuhachigou looked over at the grinning ouji, " Oh joy. " she said flatly.

Vegeta stopped grinning and twitched at her, " Hn... "

" The first match will begin in 10 minutes. We'd like all participants to report to the main building for their match

to be called. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

" Wow! Goku's going to have to fight Gogeta! That's gonna be intense! " Yamcha gawked as he looked at one of the

Budoukai Finals pamplets, " And if he manages to beat Gogeta he'll have to fight Vejitto RIGHT AFTER! "

" What about Mirai. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Bulma, he's fighting someone with a combination of Goku AND Vegeta's knowledge and fighting skills. " Yamcha

pointed out.

" ...poor Mirai. " Bulma said, " But he COULD win. When he went back to his time he easily beat Cell and Cell was

sort of a fusion....not in the portara-earrings/fusion-dance sense of it, but he had dna from Goku and Vegeta. "

" Point. " Yamcha nodded.

The announcer walked out of the main Budoukai building and into the ring, " WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE 27TH

TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI QUARTER-FINALS! "

The audiance cheered.

" We have with us the 8 winners of this year's elimination round, " he explained, " But only 1 of these 8 will be

given the title of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai Champion! And now without further ado, I present to you, the participants of

the first quarter-finals match; Son Vejitto Oujisama and Mirai Trunks Briefs! "

Bulma and the others watched as the fusion and demi-saiyajin from the alternate future left the Budoukai building and

walked into the ring.

" GO OTOTOCHAN! " Goten cheered.

" YOU CAN BEAT HIM, NIICHAN! " Trunks shouted.

Goten looked over at him, " I like your new tail, Trunks. "

Trunks smirked boastfully, " Why thank you. "

The announcer walked back to the edge of the ring, " READY!..... "

Vejitto and Mirai each went into defensive positions.

" You're not gonna make this easy on me, are ya? " Mirai smirked wryly.

" Nope! " Vejitto chirped, " I wanna win so I can get to fight Goggie or Toussan in the next round! "

" .....GO! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Mirai flew at Vejitto, then halted about a foot away from him when he noticed the fusion hadn't

yet made a move, " Hm... " he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He leaned forward, then saw Vejitto make his left hand into a

fist and move it forward slightly. Mirai smirked as he sensed it ready to launch at him and quickly leaned to the left only

to have the saiyajin's right fist go flying into his jaw, knocking Mirai off one foot which he used to kick Vejitto in the

chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. Mirai ran at him while Vejitto regained his ground. Vejitto grabbed Mirai by the

tank-top and swung him around over his head, then tossed Mirai across the ring. Mirai flipped himself over and landed on his

feet, slightly dizzy.

" ... "

" ... "

" Ha..haha, they're only playing around. " Bulma laughed, realizing it, " I think. "

" I think they're testing each other. " Yamcha thought outloud, " What it looks like so far is that they're trying to

determine what level they're going to be fighting at. "

" You know, we're only allowed to go ssj in case of emergancies. " Mirai warned Vejitto.

Vejitto grinned, " Yeah, I know. But Bulma never said anything about KAIOKEN! " he burst into the form, the red ki

glowing around him.

" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING?! " Mirai gawked.

" You don't know how to use kaioken, do you Mirai? " the fusion said cheerfully.

" Not particularly. " he sweatdropped in reply.

" HAAAA! " Vejitto held each of his hands up and a little ball of ki appeared on the tip of each finger. He launched

the tiny balls of ki at Mirai only to have them each halt in a spot in mid-air. Mirai looked up at the ki, which were each in

a random spot around him. He tried to quickly make a mental picture of where each ball of ki was, then formed his own normal

sized ball of ki and lept at Vejitto with it, swinging his arms like he had a sword and smacking Vejitto in the back. Vejitto

used his leaning-forward position to flip his hands onto the ground and kick Mirai back where he had landed before. Mirai

stopped himself in mid-air only to gasp that he would be unable to move from his position with all the little ki balls around

him; hovering and glowing with a strange, eerie yellow glow.

Vejitto teleported from above Mirai, who was trying to slowly wiggle himself away from the little ki balls, " No hard

feelings oh-kay? " he gave Mirai a thumbs-up, " KIAH!!! " the fusion held his arms downward and let out a huge gust of wind,

forcing Mirai down swiftly toward the ground and hitting nearly half the little ki balls--which exploded on impact--in the

process. The ki ball explosions lightly rocked the ring and temporarily blinded the audiance as Mirai hit the floor covered

in..

" Confetti?! " Bulma sweatdropped.

Vejitto tossed a regular ki ball at one of the remaining little ones, causing it to explode in a small burst of light

and confetti and streamers to come bursting forth, then fall to the ground, " SURPRISE! " he cheered, then landed lightly on

the ground next to the dizzy, unmoving Mirai, " It is an alternate, reworked version to one of Goggie's attacks! " he

explained to Mirai and the audiance.

" Wahhh———— "

" Mirai? " Vejitto blinked, poking him in the back, " Hey! Mr. Announcer! I think I beat him! " he wagged his tail,

" Could you start counting? "

The announcer hopped back into the ring. He surveyed Mirai for a moment, noting the swirlies he now had for eyes,

" He looks unconsious to me. " the announcer commented, " Oh-kay then! 10!..9!..8!..7!..6!..5!..4!..3!..2!..1! " he counted

down, " K.O.! Son Vejitto Oujisama WINS Round 1 of the quarter finals! "

" YAY! " Gogeta cheered, standing the the doorway to the main building, " HOORAY FOR JITTO! "

" Hee— " Vejitto grinned, hopping down just as the paramedics came into the ring to help Mirai, " That wasn't nearly

as hard as I thought it'd be! "

" You did a great job, Jitto! " Gogeta chirped as they both headed back inside, " I can't wait to fight you in the

semi-finals! "

" Yeah but you're gonna have to beat Toussan and that'll be REALLY hard. " the portara fusions said, worried.

" It shouldn't be if I have all of Kaasan's fighting knowledge al-ready in here. " Gogeta smiled and pointed to his

head.

" What if Toussan uses something completely different though, something he learned AFTER he and Mommy had us? "

Vejitto asked.

" ... " Gogeta paused, " That would be tricky. "

" Unusually tricky. "

" Unsurmountably tricky. "

" Hi Goggie and Ji-chan! See you in 10 minutes, Goggie! " Goku walked past them in a cheerful mood, waving.

" Tricky, but not impossible. "

" DEFINATELY not impossible. "

dl 

/dl 

dl 

/dl 

Bulma stared at the large monitor that had been erected ontop of the main Budoukai building. It featured a digital

map of the finals; a picture of each participant's face with their name above it. Mirai's picture now had a big red X over

it, " Poor Mirai...he didn't exactly get the easiest opponent though. "

" Goku and Vegeta are both hard to fight against; but someone with their combined knowledge and abilities...shame

Mirai didn't get put against Juuhachigou or Kuririn, that would've been a fairer fight. " Yamcha commented, " At least he

knows HOW to fight Juuhachigou. "

" Vegeta has to fight against her. I hope he's oh-kay. She broke his arm in several places when he first fought her.

Even though he's reached the other ssj levels, since she's an android she has unlimited amounts of ki! He's going to get her

out of the ring if he wants to win. "

" You mean Juuhachigou can't be knocked unconsious? " Yamcha looked surprised.

" Well at least from what I'm assuming based on the research I did on her brother's blueprints a while ago. " Bulma

explained.

" Hm.. " Yamcha sat back in his seat.

" Lalala, hmmhmmhmm. " Bura hummed. Bulma, Yamcha, Trunks, and Goten looked over at her to see she had set up her

plushies at a small plushie-sized table with an umbrella, a plushie-sized candle, and a tiny milkshake with two straws in

it. She paused when she noticed the others staring at her, " Plushie-Toussan and Plushie-Kakarroujo are on a date. " she

announced, " Plushie-Kakarroujo didn't have enough money to pay for his milkshake so Plushie-Toussan's sharing with him. "

" That's...nice. " Bulma sweatdropped.

The drummers started to play again as the Budoukai Announcer stepped into the ring, " Hi everyone and welcome back

to the 2nd Round of the Quarter-Finals! "

The audiance applauded him.

" This next match is sure to be an intense one. It's between our 23rd Budoukai Champion Son Goku--who in every of

his past attempts here at the Tenkaichi Budoukai has made it to the final battle---and Son Gogeta Oujisama, Son Goku's own

son! One of four sons actually, but still this is the very first Budoukai battle ever to be between two members of the same

family. "

Gogeta walked out of the Budoukai building and up to the ring. Goku, who was still in the doorway, looked over and

gave the little ouji a quick hug.

" Mmm! " Goku let go, " Hugging Veggies brings goodluck! " he cheerfully stated, " Wish me lots of it, Veggie! "

he waved and dashed off after Gogeta.

Vegeta shook his head clear, his face flushed.

Goku walked into the ring and instantly the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers. The large saiyajin beamed and waved

to them while Gogeta smiled.

Vegeta stared at the scene in awe, _::Heh, this is his 'kingdom'::_ he sighed contently and leaned against the wall.

" Lovestruck, are we? "

" AHH-HAH! " Vegeta yelped, bolting to attention. He whipped around to see Anonymous standing behind him, " What are

you doing here? " the ouji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, " And NO, I was just merely impressed with the amount of people

who are fond of Kakarrotto's fighting skills. " he snorted.

" Ah, of course. Well I'm going back to sit down, this next battle may take a while. " Anonymous commented, then

walked off.

" Hmph. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly, then looked back at the ring and smiled, his tail flicking back and

forth behind him.

" Alright! " the announcer backed up out of the ring, " Fighters take your positions!......Ready? "

Goku struck his usual defense pose while Gogeta struck one that looked easily like a cross between Goku and Vegeta's.

" GO! "

" HAAAAA! "

" HAAAAA! " Goku and Gogeta flew at each other, attacking in a barrage of punches each of them easily dodged. The

two saiyajin each shot a punch forward, their fists literally slamming into each other.

" He's reading Kakarrotto's moves excellently. " Vegeta said, impressed.

" GO GOGGIE YOU CAN DO IT! " Vejitto held up a banner.

Vegeta sweatdropped at him.

" Sorry Mommy, but I want Goggie to win so I can face him in the semi-finals. I've never fought with Goggie in a

Budoukai anywhere other than the preliminaries and that's when we were time-traveling. " Vejitto grinned.

Goku and Gogeta bounced off each other and landed on the ground. Gogeta lundged at Goku who lept up into the air only

to have Gogeta teleport infront of him and give him a swift kick to the chest, sending Goku spiraling down like a dicuss.

Goku caught himself in a few seconds, holding his hands together in a combined fist as he zipped infront of Gogeta, then

swung his arms down only to open them at the last second to reveal a blast of ki that blew Gogeta several feet away. The

fusion shook the soot out of his hair from the blast, then clasped his hands together.

" HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHA! " he split off four more Gogetas. The five of them flew at Goku from all different

directions.

" Haha, Goggie you should know by now that I--oop! " Goku yelped as one of the Gogetas tripped him and another ki

blasted Goku out of the ring. Goku hovered in mid-air just a foot above the ground. He laughed nervously. Goku flew back

into the ring. The large saiyajin watched the five Gogetas, " Now which one's the real Goggie... " Goku watched them all

closely.

" Can you tell? " Vegeta asked the portara fusion.

" Yup! " Vejitto nodded, " The real Goggie's easy to spot a-mong his Goggie-clones if you've sparred enough with him

to tell the difference. "

" And the difference is... "

" Shh! " Vejitto made a shh-ing motion.

" ? "

Goku hopped up onto his toes, then started spinning around on them until he created a large, orange tornado and

spun wildly in the direction of the 5 Gogetas, catching them all in his whirlwind. Gogeta quickly re-formed himself into one

while being tossed around inside the tornado. He started to move his body in-time with the speed the tornado was going at,

then suddenly shifted his body weight to the side causing him to spout out the top of the tornado. He placed his hands a

half-foot apart as he was catapulted into the air.

" Haaaaa... " a glowing, silvery ki-ball which looked more like a soap bubble started to form in his hands.

Goku's head shot to attention as he looked up from the eye of his tornado to see Gogeta. He struck his hands out and

split his tornado in two, then thrust it up at Gogeta, who dodged to first and caught half the brunt of the second.

" Oof! " Gogeta twitched, then held his hands out to reveal the now large ball of ki.

" Ooh, so shiny. " Goku said, impressed, then dashed to one side as Gogeta blasted it at him. The ball of ki paused

and started racing after Goku. The large saiyajin ran around a circle in the ring while the ki ball flew after him.

Gogeta suddenly teleported infront of Goku, causing him to screech to a halt. Goku jumped to the left the second

Gogeta launched a kick. The two saiyajin froze as a blast of oncoming light careened toward them.

" WAHHHH! "

" WAHHHH! "

Gogeta's ki-blast hit the two of them head-on, causing Goku and Gogeta to tumble across the ring and land in the

middle of it.

" Ohhhh..my head feels dizzy. " Gogeta rubbed it while Goku sat up.

The announcer peered at something beside the ring, " Gogeta, ring out. Goku wins! "

" WHAT?! " Gogeta gawked.

" Silly Mr. Announcer! Goggie and I are both still in the ring. " Goku laughed.

" Actually... " the announcer pointed beside the ring. Goku and Gogeta peered over to see another Gogeta lying there

on his back, twitching.

" Number 4! " Gogeta chastized his clone, upset, then paused in Goku-like enlightenment, " Hmm, no wonder I felt so

dizzy and could not properly control my ki attack; I was missing a good chunk of my ki. " he nodded.

" He must've been thrown out of my tornado. " Goku deduced.

" I really should have counted them as I absorbed. " Gogeta pouted.

" Yes you should. "

" Oh well. " Gogeta sat back, indian-style, " There is always next time. AND you still have Jitto to worry about,

he watched our whole battle and he may have learned something that will cause your downfall! " the fusion grinned. He and

Goku looked over at Vejitto who was still holding up the "Go Goggie!" banner up. Vejitto looked at it, then flipped it

around to reveal the other side of the banner which read "Nice try!". Vejitto wagged his tail. Vegeta sweatdropped. Gogeta

stood up, " Well, I wish you good luck Kaasan. " he smiled, then frowned, " ...I was looking forward to fighting Jitto too."

" You sparred against him all this morning! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Yeah but that was just practice. " Vejitto said.

" For the round that will now be unable to exist because of Number 4 over here! " Gogeta pointed to the clone, then

absorbed him back and sighed.

" It's oh-kay Goggie. " Vejitto said sympathetically as Gogeta walked over to him. Vejitto put his banner away,

" At least you got a challange. I got stuck fighting Mirai and that was WAY too easy a fight for me. "

" You do know you'll have to fight Kaasan now. "

" Well, not RIGHT now. I still have time til my match against Toussan. " Vejitto looked up at the board's big screen.

Gogeta's picture now had a large red x over it as well. He patted Gogeta on the back, " Two more matches til my next fight. "

" 10 minute break everybody! " the announcer faced the audiance, " The 3rd match of the Quarter-Finals: Anonymous

VS Kuririn, will begin in 10 minutes. "

Some members of the audiance started to disperse to go get more food and take a bathroom break.

" Hm.. " Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Anonymous, " Time to find out my suspicions are correct. "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10:19 PM 8/27/2004

End of Part Four!

Chuquita: Why this chapter took so long; Long Chapter in General Chu is given huge amount of job-work to do. (nods)

Veggie: No need to be upset, you earned $109.00 this week for last week.

Chuquita: I've earned $166.05 between Week 1 money and Week 2 money. (to audiance) I get paid for the previous week the

following week.

Goku: Meaning by the end of next week you'll have e-nough to buy that fancy flip-phone!

Chuquita: (grins) That I will, Son-kun! (to audiance) I still generally dislike cashiering, and my job in general. But that's

why I start my 2nd year of college next Monday; so I can eventually get a much better job somewhere else that I'll actually

enjoy, eventually.....

Vegeta: Also those huge gaps between your classes will give you the time to catch up on that comic.

Chuquita: Ah yes, the comic. (nods) I gave the Marrazzo's people a note that I wanna be off this Sunday since I work this

Saturday (which they did) and that I only wanted 12 hours, 15 tops. (pauses) (flatly) They gave me 15 1/2.

Vegeta: You should've stopped at 12.

Chuquita: That's what I'm going to do. I'm writing a note for next week to only give me 12 hours max due to school; I have

5 classes this semester instead of my usual 4. Also, I refuse to give up my 10kb a day on my fics, which I did honor this

week, only this turned out to ironically be one of those "long" chapters, which is why it'll be uploaded either late Friday

night or early (like 12:00am, 1:00am) Saturday.

Goku: Ah.

Chuquita: And now onto the reviewer-replies!

To Cathowl: Thank you! Hai, Turles is surprisingly fun to work with :) Ah, so it was Veggie. Thanks for un-confusing me!

Heh, poor Mela. Chi-Chi's first battle starts off Part 5. Heehee, Gotoma's funny. Heh; drunken Veggies. Typo! '.';; Sorry!

Even after reading through the chapter before I post it, a few typos can end up getting through. Veggie went through a whole

week and a half without sleep!? O.O I can imagine him doing that (training) but I can't imagine what he'd be like after such

little sleep. I think somethin like that happened to him in the Freeza saga though; remember when he was so low on sleep he

set that alarm and napped infront of Goku's regeneration tank? He looked dizzy and was sweating profusely. Bura's been so

confused lately. Yup! Goten won :) Sure I'll think about it!

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed that part. Turles never did find out it was free.

To Nuki: Thank u! I think I am going to keep him around :D So sorry about the fusions! My job had me half-thrown-off there on

what was going on storywise, which is why I accidentally forgot them. But they did have their parts back in this chapter, and

will in part 5 as well :D

To RyukoVulpix: Yes he did. I wanted Goten to win this time since Trunks won last time. (nods). Your math is correct, they're

9 and 10. One of the japanese books I got tells you how old Goku is at each of the sagas; in the Buu saga he was 37, and

we're 2 years in the future from then so he's 39 and Veggie's 5 years older so he is 44. Bulma's 45, Chi-Chi's 39, and the

fusions...I'm not sure how you'd come up with an age for them '.';; I don't touch on the age-numbers that much cuz I'm not

fond of math (nervous laughter) or that good at it. Ironic that it was that person, eh? I'm still trying to figure out what

to do with "Kakarroujo". Ah, Sonic. Random little-known fact; I wrote Sonic fanfics even before the pkmn ones which I wrote

before the dbz ones I'm currently writing now. Though that was back in 7th grade and I never posted any of the Sonic ones

anywhere. The "Allies"? Geez, they sound like the guards on that .hack show CN airs late Friday nights. I feel so sorry for

you and the Sonic section :( Heehee, I have seen pictures of Veggie plushies before; one day I'd like to make one :) Glad you

like Turles! He tries to be evil when his type-3 saiyajin nature is to be 'good'. :D Taa-kun sounds cute! Hee— I purposely

lengthened this chapter to fit the first two adult-division battles in. The battles will get longer as we get closer to the

final battle though. Hope you like 'um!

To Nekoni: Hee—! Veggie's dream was FUN to work on! Aw, thanks! Yup! The same Mirai! I think he was a little freaked out by

what happened with Goku on his first time-traveling trip, he doesn't seem to have any incentive to try to lock them up

together or anything like that. You can see Goku starting to get more temporarily-attached than usual after only 5 days.

Veggie doesn't know what Mirai knows but he definately won't be letting Goku stay over a 6th day with him. Oh yeah! Mirai

will get the others wished back in his timeline in a bit; maybe I could have him do that during the one-shot I'm writing

after this; as a side-story in the oneshot...(thinks about it). Heeee— yes they have been. More info on that in the oneshot!

Ooh, a test for Goku and Veggie!

Goku: (whips out pencil and paper) Really?

Vegeta: (takes out his own pencil and paper) This should be interesting.

Chuquita: Question 1!

Goku: One point for me! **Goku: 1**

Vegeta: (snorts) Height.... **Veggie: 0**

Chuquita: Question 2!

Goku: YAY! Me a-gain! **Goku: 2**

Vegeta: (embarassed) ▫sigh▫ **Veggie: 0**

Chuquita: Question 3!

Goku: I did save Veggie from the worms when he got all scared of them. **Goku: 3**

Vegeta: Yeah, well...you were afraid of the needles on Freeza's ship until I told you I wasn't going to give you a shot!

**Veggie: 1** HA! Take that!

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Question 4!

Goku: (nods) Oh I've done that lots of times! I had such an experiance most recently last night! **Goku: 4**

Vegeta: (shifts around) Must I answer this one? It's a little personal. Besides, we can't possibly COUNT the number of times

each of us have done so!

Chuquita: ...

Goku: ...

Vegeta: ...last week, but I still claim a point! **Veggie: 2** HAHA! I'm catching up to you, Kakarrotto!

Goku: ?

Chuquita: Question 5!

Goku: Very very VERY often! (cheerfully takes another point) **Goku: 5**.

Vegeta: I had one two chapters ago. **Veggie: 3**

Chuquita: Question 6!

Goku: Those started back when I first met the clothesless Veggie who cheered me on to beat Freeza. **Goku: 6**.

Vegeta: I...haven't had any "nude" dreams dealing with that topic, thankfully. **Veggie: 3**.

Chuquita: Question 7!

Goku: Heehee...heeheehee... **Goku: 7.**

Vegeta: WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT TO SEE--

Goku: --I think it'd look cute on Veggie! (wags his tail)

Vegeta: (twitches) Baka. (pauses) Does the servant-maid uniform count?

Goku: (pales) I fear that piece of clothing, Veggie.

Vegeta: (looks at the scores) ...I'm going to say yes. **Veggie: 4**

Chuquita: Question 8!

Goku: Hm... (zips over to Veggie and holds him up, grabs Veggie's cheeks with his hand, lets go and pulls Veggie's shirt up

slightly, then flips Veggie over and examines his back) A-nother point for me! :) **Goku: 8**.

Vegeta: ?! HOW CAN YOU AGREE WITH THAT! LOOK AT ME! I HAPPEN TO HAVE A VERY MANLY PHYSIQUE!

Goku: ... **Goku: 9**.

Vegeta: (twitches, annoyed) THERE'S ONLY 8 QUESTIONS! HOW CAN YOU HAVE 9 POINTS!

Goku: (cheerfully) I'm extra-special?

Vegeta: ...

Goku: :)

Vegeta: I'm putting down "yes" just to spite you. **Veggie: 5**.

Chuquita: Looks like Son-kun wins, 9 to 5!

Vegeta: **NINE** to--....oh nevermind.

Goku: So! What do I win?

Chuquita: The knowledge that according to the quiz you just took you have the potential to be a seme while Veggie would have

the potential to...

Vegeta: (sending Chu and Goku death-glares)

Chuquita: ....ah, possibly be one as well.

Vegeta: (sits back in his chair contently) Thank you.

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Glad it could help! Time just seems to slow to a standstill when I'm at work '.';; Ironically, I bought

the movie 9 dvd but have yet to watch it (been busy with work, the fic, and school-shopping). Veggie makes some GREAT

entrences in the movies :D I agree. He always has a huge explosion marking his big enterance in each movie (except in movie

8; and 10 and 11 he wasn't in). Either an explosion or some sort of swooping-in-to-save-the-day type attack. Heh, I still

have not decided who will win the Budoukai, but Goku and Veggie will have a HUGE battle to see which one wins.

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, yes I am great AND powerful. (ego returns to normal size after deflating slightly due to quiz)

Goku: Silly Veggie. :)

To hakura0: Possibly. It's a good 8 fics away so I have time to think about it. Every once in a while the 4th wall's pointed

out by one of the characters. Toriyama had Gohan do quite a bit of wall-breaking in one of the recent japanese dbz books I

got. Kuririn did so too and Toriyama made his own appearance in the manga when they're trying to form Gotenks. Hai, what's

also weird is I discovered after the fact that I never dealt with Bura's initial reaction to Goku learning what an Oujo

really was. I'm trying to do a lil bit with that now; since helping him try to become Veggie's Oujo is what she's been

doing for a little over two years; her only job before that being of the usual "nice lil chibi" which she isn't exactly

anymore; she's at a partial standstill; I'll finish up on that in part 5. Chi-Chi's surpessing her ki so the others won't

sense it. She learned how to use ki a little while ago but she's just now needing to use a few of the things she's learned.

It's oh-kay, I think this chapter'll be a day late too. Hope you don't mind it being uploaded on a Saturday.

To Beronika: Aw, thanks! The Tenkaichi Budoukai's so much fun! It's alright. It will be reposted. I'm not sure when, but

DEFINATELY before I reach my 100th fic. I'm glad people liked it. I put a lot into that particular story cuz of the entire

plot point and Goku finally finding out after 2 fic-years of waiting. Chi-Chi gets a victory in the next round. Veggie is

definately suspicious of her. Yeah, coloring all that felt like it took forever! But I luved how "Veggie's Trike" looked

colored in! Thanks so much! I think I'm going to color in the next one once I finish drawing it. I'll try at least. Thanks

so much!

To BlackDragonFury: Hee— yes he is! I waited an extra-day purposely so I could reach the finals by this chapter :) Son-kun's

very popular! I'm off Sunday and Monday, I may draw something to submit then.

Goku: Ooh, sticker! (to Veggie) Look Veggie! I'm #1!

Vegeta: It's, nice.

To BlackDragonFury: I got movie 9 last Thursday. I plan to watch it either tonight or sometime tommorow. Yeah, shame they

didn't let Veggie talk about how he missed Son-kun. They just showed him all depressed and alone in his room while Bulma

explained how he felt to Chi-Chi. Aw, Goku helps Gohan win? How cute! Heh, I've been slightly set back by computer problems

as well, something that happened to the computer yesterday and messed it up somehow. Ooh, I will check for your new

chapter!

To orchideater: Yes. I too dislike having to cashier. Though my main gripes with it is the amount of time I feel I waste

doing it along with stuff that just doesn't scan (and being unable to sit down). It makes me feel like I'm wasting time I'd

rather spend doing these fics. A Barnes and Noble's opening up nearby this Christmas, I may think about wanting to work

there instead. I dunno. Also having to count out the money at the beginning and end of the day is a pain, I'm not very good

with math so it takes me extra-long to do it. Glad you liked the videos! When Goku and Veggie first went compact oozaru? I

THINK it was in "Look Before You Leap". Hai, Goten and Parisu are so cute :) it was w w w . planetnamek . c o m. It shut

down sometime during 2001 or 2002, maybe even before that. I have a few pictures of it on my old computer; they used to have

EVERYTHING on that site. After they shut down they left a ghost-image of the site up for a little while, but I think that

was eventually taken off as well.

To Jenna & Vash: It's oh-kay, I don't know how to spell Knassa right either. (points to her own incorrect spelling of the

planet's name). Heh, Bardock scares Freeza. I was thinking of doing a comic after the one I'm working on now about Bardock.

I haven't done a comic with him in it in a while. Aw, mushy-moment :)

To ShiningMoon: Glad you liked it! It's alright, I got a lil behind in finishing the chapter as well. Miss "Anonymous"'s

battle will start part 5!

To Goddess Shimi: LOL! Goten's happy. Ooh? You got a Trunks-plushie too? Yay! Another Veggie plushie! Uh-oh! Heh, ironic

the machine had such a mode. Oh no!

(the walls of the Corner star to quake)

Vegeta: We shall take Shimi's advice and not open the door.

Goku: (looks at review) I DID win the seme-quiz...whatever a seme is.

Chuquita: I'll check out the link as soon as I get online. Don't worry we'll help you! But there's a review between your

two, so we must answer that.

To Angel Hunter: Aw thanks so much! Yup! I have 92 stories in all, including "Kakarroujo" which will eventually be

re-uploaded. I have something really really big planned for #100! Heehee, Goku and Veggie have so much tension between them.

Sorry, she can't really disappear. But she hasn't had that big of a part this chapter.

To Goddess Shimi: Yay! The problem was solved with pulling a plug! Hee— Goku plushies! I dunno when I'll get to another

story that needs a PG-13. Fic #100 probably will, I dunno about the ones between that (93-99) though. Oh no! Must watch out

for the Goku plushies! (whips out an umbrella)

Vegeta: How is THAT going to help us?!

Chuquita: I'm not completely sure....

Goku: I have a pancho. (is now wearing an orange pancho over his gi)

To Goddess Shimi: Ah, Mario Kart! I remember that game, it's fun :) I have a Yoshi game. Yes he did!

Veggie: (proudly) Indeed I shall! However fic-me isn't completely sure it is Onna, but once he is he--I--ah, will be VERY

pleased to know I defeated Onna on the battlefield.

Chuquita: And so we say goodbye til Part 5!

Goku: Byebye!


	5. The Climax

9:55 PM 8/29/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from db graphic novel #3_

_Roshi: Well, they only just started...but I already feel both have quite some potential._

_Kuririn: He said we have potential!_

_Goku: Heh heh heh! All right!_

_Roshi: As long as they continue their training obediently, they should be able to enter the tournament 8 months from now._

_Guy-they-sold-milk-to: Ho! The Tenkaichi Budoukai eh?!_

_Kuririn: Th--the "Strongest Under the Heavens"...?!_

_Goku: Huh? What's that?_

_Kuririn: They gather martial arts masters from all over the world and decide who's the "Strongest Under the Heavens"!_

_It's an awesome tournament!!_

_Goku: Wow!! "Tenkaichi," huh?_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Hello and welcome to the chapter few of my fics have reached; Part **5**!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (looks up) So THAT'S how Kakarrotto learned about the Budoukai, huh?

Goku: (grins) Indeed it was!

Chuquita: I got a crate from Staples to put all my db/dbz subbed-books in so I can actually read them without toppling

a humongous pile off of my counter and onto my bed!

Vegeta: (taps crate) Looks sturdy.

Chuquita: I have two of them, I may need the 2nd one by the time viz is finished coming out with the books.

Vegeta: Ah...

Chuquita: Also, I go back to school tommorow!

Goku: (pouts) I will miss u, Chu-sama.

Vegeta: (smirks) May I have your spot while you're gone?

Chuquita: You want to sit next to Son-kun?

Goku: VEGGIE!

Chuquita: I can swap seats with you now.

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku)

Goku: :)

Vegeta: ...on second thought, the seat I currently have, its perfect. I'm fine where I am.

Chuquita: Oh-kay then. (to audiance) Even though I'll be at school, because of it I'll get my comic-drawing time back!

Meaning the comic I'm currently working on will be done sooner than if I were still on vacation!

Vegeta: Don't forget the job.

Chuquita: I'm not forgetting the job. I'm telling them only 12 hours next week. AND I have to get them to fix the spelling

of my name in their paycheck book. They stuck my middle initial at the end of my last name and dropped the last letter by

mistake.

Vegeta: But you still got your paycheck.

Chuquita: Yes I did.

Goku: (grins) We can buy lots of fun stuff with it!

Chuquita: (happily) Yes we can! Starting with a flip-phone!

Vegeta: Like mine? (holds little orange flip-phone up)

Chuquita: Something similar.....(curious) Why is your phone orange?

Vegeta: AH!? (freezes in place) ....I have, personal reasons for that.

Goku: (takes Veggie's phone) Haha! It matches my gi!

Vegeta: Of course it does I specifically asked--

Goku: ?

Vegeta: --that you, give me my phone back. (cheesy smile)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Goku: (does so)

Chuquita: OH! GT has finally gotten to the Evil Shenlong eps! (grins) And you know what that means!

Goku: (excited) Red 'n furry ssj4 Veggies!

Chuquita: I can't wait! Veggie finally gets the screentime from which he's been hiding lately!

Vegeta: (proudly) I am quite photogenic, aren't I?

Chuquita: Also, I wanna see how Funi handles the "attractive" line!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh joy...and here I thought I'd heard the last of that particular exert of dialogue.

Chuquita: (grins) Heehee, you think it was awkward in the sub, wait'll you see how awkward this moment is in my evil-shenlong

parody fic where adult Goku poses that same question!

Vegeta: (gulps)

Goku: I am luved :)

Chuquita: Also in the parody fic, I'm having Veggie travel with Goku and Pan to fight the evil Shenlongs!

Goku: (happily) Everything's better with Veggies!

Chuquita: Heh, Goku compaired Pan to Chi-Chi in yesterday's episode.

Vegeta: Kakarrotto did leave her alone with Onna for 5 years; 5 years for Onna to sculpt her chibi mind into a veritable

Chibi-Onna. (nods thoughtfully)

Goku: (gasps) I am SORRY Veggie! I did not know!

Chuquita: I still don't have an opinion on Pan...

Vegeta: You barely ever USE Pan.

Chuquita: That may be why. (perks up) Anyway, this is the chapter that'll wrap up "Budoukai"! FIVE battles in this chapter,

guys!

Goku: Haha, 5 battles for chapter 5!

Chuquita: Exactly!

Vegeta: Out of curiousity, why do Vejitto and Gogeta both lose to Kakarrotto? Why not me?

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: (gasps) You think they would BEAT me if I fought against them, DON'T you?!

Chuquita: Well...

Goku: Ji-chan and Goggie DO have an understanding of Veggie's not-so-strong points in battle. AND they have my knowledge AND

Veggie's together.

Vegeta: Then how can YOU beat them?!

Goku: (grins) Silly Veggie! You said it yourself! It's cuz I'm "Number One"! (pulls gi top up to reveal a big #1 written on

the middle of his blue t-shirt)

Vegeta: ...(dryly) Of course.

Chuquita: And now for Part 5!

dl

/dl

Summary: It's that time again. The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai has arrived again, and this time a year earlier. Luckily for the contestants, Chi-Chi has verbally 'persuaded' Hercule to fake an illness so the rest of the Z senshi actually have a chance to win the title. But with Goku, Veggie, and the fusions entering, becoming this tournament's champion takes on a new level of difficulty. Are Mirai, Juuhachigou, Chi-Chi---costumed to hide her identity, and Kuririn up to the task? Who will be the winner? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Warm Ups l Quarter-Finals Match 3: Kuririn VS Anonymous l Anonymous? Suspicions rise l Quarter-Finals Match 4: Vegeta VS Juuhachigou l Subconsious Help? l Semi-Finals Match 1: Goku VS Vejitto l Semi-Finals Match 2: Anonymous VS Vegeta l Preparing for the Climax l FINAL MATCH: Son Goku VS Vegeta Oujisama. WHO will win!? l Afterword l Going home? l**

* * *

" So, feelin any better? " Vegeta asked Gogeta as he, the fusions, and Goku sat on one of the couches in the 

waiting room.

" A little. " Gogeta nodded, " I shouldn't have used the split technique though, if I hadn't then number 4 would've

never landed out of the ring. " he pouted.

" Don't worry about it. I'll defeat Kakarrotto in the final round to avenge the both of you. " Vegeta said proudly.

" Mommy you don't know that. I could beat Toussan. " Vejitto laughed.

" Hai, you could....but defeating Kakarrotto in battle is incredibly hard. It seems when placed in an arena his

I.Q is tripled in strength. " Vegeta glanced over at Goku.

" Heehee— I luv u too Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" Ah ha ha... " Vegeta laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing red.

" HA HA HA! HO HO HO HO HO! " Anonymous practiced punches and kicks a few feet away from the group.

" You think she can beat Kuririn? " Gogeta thought outloud.

" Doubtful, though it will be interesting if it turns out to be who I predict it is. " Vegeta snickered.

" But what if she does beat Kuririn and IS who we think it is? " Vejitto asked.

Vegeta grinned evilly, " THEN, she'll have to battle ME. "

" OOOOH. " the fusions oohed in unison.

" That will be SOME battle, Toussan! " Gogeta grinned.

" Haha, yeah Mommy--in fighting, you'd cream Ch--mmph?! " Vegeta put a hand over Vejitto's mouth.

" Shush! We can't let Kakarrotto become aware of our suspicions. If we do that then I won't be able to fight her the

way I plan to; and that would be going all out! " he flexed an arm muscle, then removed his hand.

" Ahh, I get it! " Vejitto chirped.

" Get what? " Goku asked, confused.

" MATCH 3 OF THE QUARTER-FINALS WILL BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES! " an announcer said over the intercom.

" Better get ready! " Vegeta grinned cheesily at Anonymous.

" Shuddup O---you! " she sputtered on the final word.

" This is going to be a FUN match. " Vegeta sat back in his seat.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So who's up next? " Raditsu asked, looking over at the pamplet.

" It looks like Anonymous VS Kuririn. " Bulma held the pamplet over so he could see.

" Anonymous? " Raditsu blinked, " That's a weird name. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " Haha...so naive. " she smiled, " Anonymous is a word that a person can use inplace of their

real name when they don't want it revealed to the public. "

" OH! " Raditsu said, enlightened.

" Heh, remember the last REAL Budoukai we were in? Goku fault an Anonymous and it turned out to be Chi-Chi! " Yamcha

chuckled at the memory.

" Hahaha...!!! " Bulma bolted to attention, " Hey....where IS Chi-Chi? "

" Kaasan said she went to go get some "snacks". " Goten chirped, but said the final word in a wooden tone as if he

were acting badly.

" Did she...? " Bulma folded her arms, suspicious.

" Kakarroujo-plushie doesn't like Onna-plushie, so Toussan-plushie got rid of her FOREVER! " Bura grinned, holding

up the two plushies.

" Some people should just not have access to plushies. " Trunks sweatdropped, his non-purple tail flicking about in

the air.

" I hope Kuririn wins. It'd be nice to see him reach the 2nd round. " Yamcha nodded, " I never did. Roshi beat me,

then Tenshinhan, and then Kami. It was brutal. " he said with a broken laugh.

" But if Kuririn wins he'll have to fight either Vegeta or Juuhachigou; and I imagine either way that'll be VERY

difficult. " Bulma thought outloud as a thought-bubble appeared over her head. The first image had Juuhachigou lightly

flicking Kuririn out of the ring, the second had Vegeta beating up Kuririn until he was unconscious.

Yamcha sweatdropped at the second thought-bubble.

" He's not beyond that ya know. " Bulma said flatly, pointing to the Vegeta in the thought-bubble.

" I know, that's why I worry. Poor Kuririn. "

" WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! " the announcer announced as he lept back into the ring, " It's time for Match 3 of the

Quarter Finals! Please welcome one of our old familiar faces--KURIRIN! "

The crowd cheered as Kuririn entered the ring.

" Hahaha. " Kuririn laughed, embarassed, _::Did he have to use "old" though?::_ he mentally sweatdropped.

" And, one of our newcomers to the Tenkaichi Budoukai--Mrs. Anonymous!! " the announcer motioned to Anonymous as she

walked into the ring.

" Heh. " she smirked.

Kuririn looked over at her, _::Yeah, she's definately vaguely familiar. If she didn't have black eyes I'd say it_

_would be Videl easily; with that Saiya costume anyway::_

" READY? "

Kuririn and Anonymous each struck defensive poses.

" GO! "

" HAAAAAAAAAA!! " Anonymous went flying at Kuririn, who whipped around to her side and sent a punch at her only to

have Anoynmous turn and flip over him and land on the other side, then sent a kick at Kuririn while was turning around.

Kuririn dodged the first punch and began to block the barrade of oncoming ones, " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! "

_::I don't get it?! She's STRONG! Easily strong enough to be Videl, but--::_ Kuririn sensed both Gohan and Videl in

the stands, _::And if its not her, and its DEFINATELY not Juuhachigou, then it'd have to be--!::_ he froze just long enough to

have Anonymous send a blow to his chin, knocking Kuririn back several feet. He caught himself in mid-air, " Chi-Chi? " the

former monk muttered in disbelief, _::I'm fighting CHI-CHI?!::_

Anonymous lept up into the air, Kuririn saw the position her hands went into and instantly recognized the attack as

a kamehameha. His eyes widened. Anonymous mouthed the syllables, then launched a fairly large blast of blue ki. Kuririn

positioned his feet heavily on the ground and caught the kamehameha. He struggled for a half a minute, then deflected it back

into the sky.

" ▫pant▫ ▫pant▫ I know I haven't trained regularly in a while but this is ridiculous?! " he twitched, " And how did

CHI-CHI get so strong? " Kuririn watched as Anonymous landed, " There's just no way...I mean, maybe if she was 20 years

younger and training all day long, but....unless she got some sort of power-up its not possible that her kamehameha would be

that strong. " he watched her hover in the air above him, " Hm....let's see, Goku beat her with a simple kiai, so.. " Kuririn

outstretched his arms and powered up, _::No harm in trying::_ " KIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! " he launched the huge gust of wind at

Anonymous, who braced herself and rode the wind through as it blew her back several feet. She then quickly launched a u-e and

spun towards Kuririn with her hands hanging down below her stomach while a ball of ki formed inside them.

" So much for that plan. KI-ENZEN! " Kuririn held his hand over his head and threw the disc-shaped ki at Anonymous,

who skidded to a halt and threw her ki-ball in the way of the ki-enzen. Kuririn swerved his hands to the right, avoiding the

two attacks from impact. While the ball of ki flew into the air he flipped his ki-enzen sideways and started to spin it

psychicly like a wheel. The ki-enzen raced towards Anonymous, who dodged it several times. She ran at Kuririn again, followed

by the ki-enzen. Anonymous jumped up infront of Kuririn just as the ki-enzen neared him. Kuririn quickly halted the attack

and caused it to disappear just as Anonymous came downwards and landed straight up with her feet ontop of Kuririn's chest,

knocking him halfway out of the ring. Kuririn waved his arms around trying to stop himself from possibly touching the ground.

Anonymous grabbed him by the collar.

" Pretty good match. I'd prefer it if you kept certain knowledge to yourself, kay? " she momentarily lifted the

cloth off that covered her nose and mouth, to reveal who she was. Then Anonymous promptly pushed the shocked Kuririn down two

more inches, causing him to hit the ground.

" Contestant Kuririn is out of bounds! Anonymous wins! " the budoukai announcer said as he got into the ring.

Anonymous gave a bow to the audiance, who applauded in surprise.

Kuririn lay there, everything after what Anonymous had just said fuzzing out in his mind due to the shock of it all,

" You gotta be kidding me. " he murmured, " YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING?! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ugh. " Juuhachigou groaned as she slapped her hand over her face at the sight of Kuririn laying there with his

upper-body on the ground and his legs still on the edge of the ring.

" Hm, so she won, eh? "

Juuhachigou blinked in confusion for a moment, then looked down to see Vegeta peering outside, now standing next to

her, " What are you doing here? " she said flatly.

" This confirms my suspicions. " the ouji said, mock-wisely.

The android cocked an eyebrow at him, " So how'd she do it? "

" ? " Vegeta glanced up, " What do you mean? You just WATCHED the whole match. "

Juuhachigou sighed, " How did Chi-Chi suddenly get so strong? "

" SHHHHH! " Vegeta bolted up and made a shhing noise and arm motion, " First of all, I'm almost-completely-sure that

that is Onna. Second, I can't have anyone saying that outloud or else Kakarrotto will find out and if he finds out that I am

going to be physically fighting Onna, his mushy kaka-brain will most likely EXPLODE from the mental conflict. Third-- "

" --who says you're going to beat me? " she twitched, annoyed.

" Will you just play along for a moment! " Vegeta said, frustrated.

" Fine. "

" Third, all that extra power Onna has gained is due to that fruit from the Tree of Might she ate just a week and a

half ago. However I don't know HOW much stronger its made her. "

" "Tree of Might"?....I thought that fruit was only for the kais? "

" It is. Onna just ate some because she's evil, like Turles, only he's a different, more Kaka-like brand of evil. "

Vegeta explained, " I'll have you know however, that **I** was on my best behavior and DIDN'T eat any of said fruit. "

" Oh yeah, you're so pure of heart, Vegeta. It's a shame there aren't more people like you. " she muttered

sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

" I know. I AM wonderful, aren't I? " Vegeta played along, grinning at her. Juuhachigou just raised her fist to bop

him over the head only to have the ouji dodge it, " HA! HA HA HA! " he laughed in victory, then instantly went back to a

more serious stance, " You can expect that as a sample of my reaction to **all** your attacks in the fourth Round. "

" I swear Goku's slowly been driving you crazy all these years. " she shook her head, still keeping her eyes on the

budoukai ring.

" It's not so much "crazy" as it is a madness. " the ouji replied, " A bizarre, mushy, gushy type of kaka-madness in

which common sense and logic take a backseat to close physical contact and soft warm hugs which seem to last for eternity and

send your mind to that frighteningly euphoric place where no harm could ever reach you and bliss is never-ending. "

" It sounds "nice". " she said, slightly sickened.

Vegeta shifted uneasily, feeling a bit panicked as well, " It is. "

" Hey VEGGIE, ready for your match! " a voice chirped from behind Vegeta and Juuhachigou. Vegeta looked over his

shoulder to see Goku standing there smiling cheerfully as his tail wagged back and forth.

" Yes actually Kakarrotto, I am. " the ouji boasted.

" Would Veggie like to give me a hug for goodluck? " Goku held out his arms.

" Ah... " the ouji sweatdropped.

" Come on Veggie! It worked for me when I gave Veggie a hug for goodluck. It helped me beat Goggie! " the larger

saiyajin smiled.

" Um...alright..butonlyashortone! " he warned, then walked up to Goku and gave a quick hug only to watch Anonymous

walk back into the budoukai building out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta grinned evilly, then leaned forward heavily,

knocking Goku's back onto the floor.

" ▫Oof▫! " Goku let out a noise of mild pain.

Anonymous froze, then glanced over her shoulder at the two saiyajin.

Vegeta grinned again, this time at her, " Oops, clumsy me. "

Anonymous fumed at the sight.

Goku lay there, confused with his face glowing bright pink.

" My peasants, they're so affectionate you know. Especially Kakarrotto here. " Vegeta purposely lowered his voice.

His possible future opponent growled.

Goku did his best to shake the fuzzy feeling out of his head, then partially sat up and rubbed the back of it,

" Oww. " he then looked back over at Vegeta. An idea sparked in his mind, causing the larger saiyajin to grin, " WAIII! "

Goku suddenly squealed, causing Vegeta to momentarily lose his track of thought just long enough for Goku to bounce back and

essentially swap their positions.

Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched while he was pinned to the ground by Kakarrotto.

" YAY! I win! " Goku cheered randomly.

" ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHH AHH AHH AHH! " the little ouji freaked out, screaming and kicking and

trying desperately to pull himself free.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Anonymous laughed, then walked off.

" NANANANANANNNGH! " Vegeta finally yanked himself free.

" Veggie? " Goku tilted his head, confused and worried.

" D--DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME! " the smaller saiyajin sputtered.

" You don't have enough composure to be an uke. " Juuhachigou observed.

" EXACTLY! " Vegeta said. Then watched Goku and pointed to Juuhachigou, " Listen to the android, Kakarrotto for she

speaks the truth! " he said wisely, " I am a SEME. "

" Veggie what's a-- "

" --get a dictionary. " Juuhachigou said lamely.

" Oh. " Goku nodded happily, " Oh-kay! "

" DON'T LISTEN TO HER KAKARROTTO! WHAT SHE SAYS IS A LIE! " Vegeta continued to point to Juuhachigou, who

sweatdropped. He glanced over at the fusions, " You agree that I'm more suited to be seme, right Gogeta? "

" That you are Toussan! " the dance fusion chirped.

" You agree as well, right Vejitto? "

" .. " Vejitto sat there silently.

" Vejitto? "

" I luv u Mommy! " the portara fusion smiled.

" ▫sigh▫ " Vegeta sighed, " Well I guess I know which position you think I should be in. "

" Well Mommy, Toussan's much bigger and stronger and-- "

" --shush! Continue any further and you may accidentally cause unwanted thoughts to spring forth inside Kakarrotto's

brain. " Vegeta folded his arms, " And we wouldn't want that. "

" :) " Goku smiled warmly at the little ouji.

" Ah ha ha...no, no we wouldn't. " Vegeta laughed nervously. He grabbed Goku by the collar and pulled him down to his

height, " You understand my need to be incontrol, right Kakarrotto. "

" Veggie's my ouji! " Goku chirped.

" Heh-heh-heh..yes. Yes I am. " Vegeta grinned, snickering, " Perfectly incontrol of my own peasants, and especially

incontrol of my **favorite** peasant. Do you know who "Veggie's favorite" is, Kakarrotto? " he said smoothly.

The larger saiyajin's eyes widened and began to sparkle and a huge grin threatened to release itself from Goku's

mouth, " Me? " he squeaked out in anticipation.

" Hai, Kakarrotto. You. "

" AAAAAH! " Goku exclaimed with excitement.

Vegeta let out a small, sharp yelp as two huge arms came down around him. Goku glomped the little ouji tightly.

" Mmmmmmmm—————— "

" ▫mmphMMPH?! MMH MPH MMHP!?▫ " Vegeta cried out, his voice muffled by the front of Goku's gi shirt. Goku sat back

and plopped himself down on his rear.

" MATCH 4 OF THE QUARTER-FINALS WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES! MATCH 4 OF THE QUARTER-FINALS **WILL** BEGIN IN FIVE

MINUTES! " a voice announced over the p.a.

" Oh my! Veggie's match is in 5 whole minutes! " Goku gasped, pulling the dazed, glowing bright red Ouji away from

him, " Veggie you have to get ready! "

" What usually snaps him out of this? " Juuhachigou asked, " You know, if you can't get it done in time he'll have to

forfeit. "

" "FORFEIT"!? " Goku looked horrified, " OH NO!! I cannot let that happen, Juuhachigou! Veggie and I trained for a

whole week for this tournament and we spent so much time together and we were going to fight each other in the finals and

WAKE UP VEGGIE!! " he shook Vegeta back and forth, to no avail. Goku pouted, " ...OF COURSE! Cold water! " he chirped. Goku

zipped over to where the fusions were, " Ji-chan and Goggie I need some cold water for Veggie! "

" Do not worry, Toussan! " Vejitto grinned, then pulled out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to reveal the

Fusion Mobile, " The Fusion Moble has LOTS of cold water in it! "

Gogeta opened the back door and hopped inside. He picked up a bucket and dunked it in one of the containers, then

pulled the bucket out to reveal it was now full of ice-water, " Here u go, Kaasan! " he hopped back out and walked up to

Goku, " Would you like to dunk Toussan or should I? "

" I can handle it, Goggie! " Goku told him. Gogeta gave Goku the bucket, then jogged back to his seat while Vejitto

re-capsulized the Fusion Mobile. Goku plopped Vegeta on the ground, then quickly poured the bucket over his head, causing

the ouji to help and a large bundle of steam to follow.

" AAAH! COLD! " Vegeta yelled, dripping wet, " ...wait, what happened? "

" Veggie might want to dry off. " Goku said, causing even more confusion as Vegeta whipped around to face him, " AND

I i-ronically happen to have a nice big towel to help Veggie with that! " he suddenly held a huge orange towel.

Vegeta peered down at the towel to see dozens of little kaka-germs snuggling and purring all over the towel. He

gulped, " I think I'd rather air-dry, thanks Kakarrotto. "

" Oh-kay. It is Veggie's decision. " Goku shrugged, then put the towel back from whence it came.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, anyone else nervous? " Bulma spoke up, " I hope he doesn't try to pull anything. "

Yamcha flipped through the Budoukai Finals Lineup Book again, " I have a feeling he will. " the dessert bandit

laughed nervously.

" I for one, am looking forward to Vegeta-san's match. " Turles smirked.

" You do know that Vegeta's up against a super-powered android with unlimited ki supply? " Raditsu pointed out,

" He's not going to beat her in just two seconds. "

" I know. But I have confidence in Vegeta-san and his ablilites. " Turles nodded, " It's Kakarrotto whom he should be

worried about; if they get matched up of course. "

" ... " Raditsu looked over at him.

Turles noticed this out of the corner of his eye, " Why are you staring? " he smirked, " Intrigued? It's my aura of

mystery and danger, isn't it? "

" Ah-- " Raditsu instantly moved back half a foot, uneasy, " No! No...it's just that I haven't seen two type-3

saiyajin in one place in such a long time...you know how you and my ototochan look so similar. " he waved his hands out

infront of him, _::And the last thing I really need right now is for him to start messing with MY head too::_

" You know, once my arm heals I'll be in the market for a new sidekick/henchman. Afterall, you were evil as well at

one point, and you were sort of Vegeta-san's sidekick, and we both don't particularly care for wearing pants... "

" I, like my pants thanks, really. " Raditsu put his hands on his legs and grabbed at the dark maroon gi pants he

wore.

" HI EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE 27TH BUDOUKAI QUARTER-FINALS! " the budoukai announcer walked

out onto the ring, " This match will decide who will be the last person to move up to the semi-finals! Match 1 of the

Semi-Finals will be between Son Vejitto Oujisama and Son Goku! Match 2 will be between Anonymous and the winner of this

match! " the large screen across from the audiance shown Kuririn's picture with an x over it as well. Vejitto, Goku, and

Anonymous's pictures were lit up, " And now to introduce the contestants of match 4! Vegeta Oujisama, who you all remember

actually DESTROYED one of our punching machine's from the previous tournament with a single punch!; and Juuhachigou, the

young woman who proved her strength by making it all the way to the final match against Hercule. She's our current runner

up! Give them both a hand! "

The audiance cheered Vegeta and Juuhachigou on as they entered the ring.

" WHOOOO! GO VEGGIE YOU CAN DO IT! " Goku cheered, waving a banner with a doodled Veggie-plushie on it, " YOU'RE **MY**

NUMBER 1, VEGGIE!! " he gushed.

Vegeta felt his face turn bright red at the sight, " Ah haha. " he waved to Goku, then shook the redness off.

" Don't let him distract you during the match, Vegeta. It just might cost you the other arm, AND the match. "

Juuhachigou warned him as she got into a defensive position.

" Heh. Kakarrotto may distract me during everyday household tasks, but NEVER in battle. " Vegeta boasted, getting

into position as well.

" READY! " the announcer said as the drums began to beat.

" GO!! "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! " the two opponents flew at each other. Goku perched himself ontop of the budoukai sign in the doorway

to watch.

" HA! "

" HA! " Vegeta and Juuhachigou's fists collided. They each started throwing punches at each other only to have every

one of them blocked. Juuhachigou swerved her body to the right and grabbed Vegeta by the leg. Vegeta pulled his free leg back

and sent a kick back at her. Juuhachigou held her left arm up and blocked the kick. The little ouji narrowed his eyes and

quickly snapped his leg away, knocking Juuhachigou off. He formed a ball of ki and threw it at her. Juuhachigou knocked it

away and flew at him.

" AARG! " she threw two punches at once. Vegeta grabbed each of her arms and flipped over over his head only to have

her land a kick to his back. Vegeta fell forward but quickly landed on his right hand and spun about, tripping Juuhachigou,

who launched several small ki blasts at him. Vegeta dodged the blasts awkwardly from the position he was in. He bounced back

up on his feet and powered up. Juuhachigou silently watched him.

" Hmm... " Vegeta contemplated on what to do next, then gasped to see the android no longer there.

" VEGGIE! "

" What! " Vegeta snapped over at the larger saiyajin, turning in a way that he caused Juuhachigou to miss a grab to

his arm. Vegeta noticed her and landed a punch to the gut, sending Juuhachigou up into the air. He quickly assumed an

offensive position, " GARRIKU HO! " the ouji screamed, letting the huge pink blast rip forth from just above the palms of his

hands and let loose off itno the air at Juuhachigou. Her eyes widened and she held her arms up to cover her face as the blast

engulfed her.

The audiance stared upward in awe of the attack. The dust cleared to reveal Juuhachigou still hovering; though a good

several feet lower; and now missing 3/4ths of the sleeves on her formerly sleeved-shirt. She slowly landed on the ground and

glared at Vegeta.

" Looks like it hurt. " the ouji smirked.

" Shuddup. " she dusted herself off, only to jump to the side as Vegeta flew past her, " ERRR.. " Juuhachigou hovered

up again and flew after him. Vegeta flew in a circle around the ring, Juuhachigou following him. She powered up even more and

caught up to Vegeta, then gasped when she went right through him.

" What the-- " Juuhachigou gawked, then saw Vegeta coming down at her from above out of the corner of her eye and

swung her arm up only to go right through him again just as something kneed her sharply and quickly in the side, causing

her to grab for it only to be ki-blasted from the other direction and knocking the android over, " Ugh... " she sat up, her

side aching, " But... " that was when she sensed it. Juuhachigou stumbled to her feet to see Vegeta standing on the edge of

the ring in ssj2, " ....SUPER SAIYAJIN **2?!** YOU IDIOT YOU THINK **THIS** IS AN EMERGANCY?! " she yelled at him.

" Not anymore. " Vegeta said cooly.

Juuhachigou blinked, staring blankly at him. She then looked down to see she was standing **next** to the ring, " ... "

" :D " Vegeta grinned, almost Son-style.

" Shimatta... " the android muttered under her breath, " Fine. You win. I won't complain about it. " she grumbled,

dusting herself off, " But tell me. HOW did you do that? "

" Do what? " the ouji continued to grin.

" YOU KNOW WHAT! " she snapped, then calmed down, " Disappear but leave your image intact. "

" Ah yes. That's one of Kakarrotto's little tricks I learned from him during our training week. " Vegeta boasted,

" The "After-Image" technique, Hai Kakay? "

" HEEE——— " Goku beamed, proud of the little ouji.

" Juuhachigou is out of the ring! " the budoukai announcer walked into it, " Vegeta Oujisama is the winner! "

The crowd cheered and Vegeta puffed his chest out as it swelled with pride, along with his ego.

" Just what he needs, an ego-boost. " Anonymous rolled her eyes.

" We'll have a half-hour break, and then come back with the start of the Semi Finals! See you 30 minutes everybody! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OHHHHHH VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE I am SO proud of you! " Goku gushed as he glomped the little ouji upon Vegeta entering

the building, " You won and you didn't get your arm broken this time or ANYTHING like that! "

Vegeta squeezed out of the hug and backed up, " Ah, haha...yeah. I didn't did--!! " he suddenly froze.

_:::" VEGGIE! "_

_" What! " Vegeta snapped over at the larger saiyajin, turning in a way that he caused Juuhachigou to miss a grab to_

_his arm.:::_

" ...oh dear God I would've likely broken my arm if you hadn't shouted at me.....you KNEW that was going to happen

and that's WHY you spoke up! " he gawked, slightly freaked out by the larger saiyajin, " HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! "

" :) " Goku grinned and wagged his tail.

" Do you have psychic powers that I'm unaware of? " the ouji narrowed his eyes in paranoid suspicion.

" He can read minds. "

" ?! " Vegeta whipped around to face Kuririn, " ...excuse me? " he paled.

" When Goku arrived on Namek-sei and asked us what happened, I started to explain but instead he put his hand ontop

of my head and instantly knew everything that had happened to us since we got there. " Kuririn said while Goku nodded as he

spoke, " I asked him when and how he learned to do that and he said he didn't know, he just "thought it would work". "

" He can read minds? " Vegeta said flatly, dumbfounded.

" Sure. Entire chunks of them. It took almost an entire month for us to get to Namek-sei, and another 6 days before

Goku arrived. He absorbed over a month's worth of knowledge right out of my head in only 5 or 6 seconds. " Kuririn motioned

to Goku.

" ... " Vegeta stared at him blankly, " Kakarrotto...can reach into your mind just by touching your head and absorb

copies of chunks of your memory? " he said in a little voice.

" Yup! " Goku chirped.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! " the ouji exclaimed, horrified, " YOU COULD'VE BEEN FINDING OUT INFORMATION

ABOUT ME THIS WHOLE TIME THAT ONLY I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT! "

" Silly Veggie, I don't read minds THAT often. Afterall Chi-chan says I must re-spect the privacy of others. " Goku

nodded, " Course, she doesn't know I can read minds either....but I have only read Veggie's mind once or twice and that's

while Veggie was either a-sleep or I was hugging him. " he said happily, " I like your mind, Veggie. It's so complex and in

need of luv. "

Vegeta backed up several feet; now officially terrified at the thought of not only Goku mentally reaching inside his

brain and pulling out things, but at what the larger saiyajin already knew about the ouji from his first two tries.

" Maybe...I shouldn't have told him that. " Kuririn sweatdropped.

" Maybe I should not have told Veggie either. " Goku shook his head, worried.

" No need to worry, Mommy! " Vejitto chirped as he popped up from behind Goku, " Its not like Toussan's gonna read

your mind during the fight! And if I beat Toussan in the Semi Finals then you won't have to worry about that at all! "

" ... " Vegeta just stared at them, then gulped.

" Oh Veggie you KNOW I would not pry into your little Veggie-head without your permission! " Goku started walking

cautiously over to him while Vegeta began to back up, " I did not look at any of Veggie's secrets. Just like I know Veggie

would never pry into my own secrets if he hand the chance to do so without my knowledge. "

The little ouji held his fists up infront of himself in defense.

Goku held out his hand, " Please Veggie. " he smiled.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, suspicious. He looked down at the open hand, then at Goku, then back at the hand.

The ouji slowly opened the fist that he'd made with his right hand while keeping his left in the same position as before. He

reached out and lightly grabbed the larger saiyajin's hand only to have Goku swiftly spin him around right against his chest.

Vegeta's head bobbed dizzily from the rapidness of it all. He felt something heavy plop itself ontop his head and two more

warm items over his shoulders, " Uh... " Vegeta blinked, his face starting to redden, " That's uh, that's nice, Kakarrotto. "

he tried to pull himself free, " You can let go now. "

" I wish **I** could see into the future, that way I'd know why I'm so worried a-bout you. " Goku whispered, then gave

a squeeze and let go. Vegeta shook his head clear, whipped out the peasant-repel, and started to spray himself with it.

" Haha..hahaha... " he laughed nervously, watching Goku while he did so, " I'll be fine, Kakarrotto. It's not like

I'm going to DIE out there. Infact, I can't die. I'm immortal and have been so for two years this october, and so have you! "

" ...there are worse things that could happen to my Veggie than to die. "

" Are there really? " the ouji folded his arms, " Ah...hey Vejitto! " he waved the portara fusion over.

" Hai Mommy? " Vejitto chirped.

" How about you go spar with Kakarrotto for a little bit before your match, huh? You know, take his mind off whatever

he seems to think is going to happen to me in the near or distant future. " the ouji advised, then paused, " You, wouldn't

happen to KNOW what Kakarrotto's worried about, would you? "

" You know I'd tell you if I did, Mommy. " the fusion replied.

" Hai..you would. " Vegeta sighed and looked over at Gogeta.

" I dunno why Kaasan is worried either. " Gogeta shrugged, confused.

" Son Goku! " the budoukai announcer poked his head in the doorway, " Five minutes til your match! "

" Huh? OH! " Goku said, instantly perking up again, " Thank you Mr. Budoukai Announcer! I will pre-pare! " he said

happily. The announcer left and Goku started to stretch his arms and legs.

" Hmm.. " Vegeta watched him, concerned, " He makes me wish **I** could read **his** mind... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BREAK! AND WE HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING OUR BUDOUKAI EVEN MORE! " the

announcer said as he stood in the middle of the ring, " The first round of the tournament is over and you know what that

means! We're up to the Semi Finals! These two matches will decide who our two finalists will be! Son Vejitto Oujisama, Son

Goku, Mrs. Anonymous, or Vegeta Oujisama! "

The crowd cheered.

" And now for the first match! Son Vejitto Oujisama VS Son Goku! " he stepped to the side as Vejitto and Goku came

out of the main building, waving to the audiance who cheered and appluaded them on, " As you know, Son Goku's first opponent

in the finals happened to be one of his sons. The same goes for this match as well; Vejitto here is Gogeta, Gohan, and

Goten's brother! "

" HI!! " Vejitto said happily to the audiance.

" So Vejitto! Your brother, Gohan, turned 21 early this past May. How old are you? "

" Umm, I'm not sure. " the fusion grinned cheesily.

Some of the audiance laughed.

The announcer stood there, confused, " You, don't know how old you are? "

" Well it de-pends. Do you mean how long have I existed or how old my dna says I am? " Vejitto asked him.

" ...? " the budoukai announcer stood there, _::I think I just got a brain-cramp::_ he sweatdropped, " Well, you must

be younger than 21 if Gohan's your older brother. "

" I suppose so... " Vejitto scratched the back of his head, Son-style, the grinned, " Heehee, you would laugh if I

said 2, huh? "

" Haha, I probably would. " he said, then turned to Goku, " So Son Goku! You've never lost a single Budoukai without

making it to the final match. Think you'll be able to do it this time? "

" You mean if I could beat Ji-chan? " Goku glanced over at the grinning fusions, " Haha! Ji-chan is very tricky, just

as tricky as Goggie. I can't really tell cuz fighting them is almost like fighting myself. " he thought outloud, " Either

way I'm excited that I get to fight him! " he said cheerfully.

" There you have it! Now, " the announcer hopped out of the ring, " READY? "

Goku and Vejitto walked over to opposite sides of the ring.

" GO! "

" Huh huh huh! " Goku bent down and started to warm up while Vejitto did the same, both of them stretching their arms

and legs.

" What are they doing? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Silly Toussan, they're warming up. " Gogeta smiled at him.

" Oh... " the ouji cocked an eyebrow at the two saiyajin in the ring, " Why didn't YOU do that? " he pointed to them

while turning to face Gogeta.

" Hahaha! I don't need to warm up! I like your method of jump-in-and-suddenly-ATTACK at the start of my battles. "

the dance fusion explained.

" Hai. It is indeed a brilliant strategy, offense-wise. " Vegeta smirked, nodded proudly.

Gogeta folded his arms, mimicking the little ouji, " Indeed it is! "

" Nnn nnn, OH-KAY! " Goku grinned, finished stretching.

" I feel limbered! " Vejitto chirped.

Both saiyajin instantly struck defensive poses, narrowing their eyes.

" Now it gets interesting. " Vegeta smirked.

" HAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAA! "

" ▫BOOM▫! " the sides of both Vejitto's right arm and Goku's left arm collided. The two saiyajin smirked at each

other. Vejitto bounced off into the air, landing a kick to swerve Goku to the side as he flew up. Goku flipped and caught

himself, then held his hands at his sides and formed a ball of ki in each. Vejitto blasted downward at him in a spiral. Goku

hopped over him, " HAA! " he shot the ki balls at the flying Vejitto, who quickly landed and dodged both of them. He ran at

Goku only to have the balls of ki suddenly teleport at his sides and crash into either of his arms, however instead of

exploding they hovered there, just barely touching his skin. Goku watched silently as a ki shield suddenly became visible

around Vejitto, who grinned.

" BARRIER! " and with that cry he launched the ki balls off into the the distance at opposite sides.

" Hm. " Goku bounced back and forth while heading at Vejitto; each time he did so leaving an after image behind him.

Goku hopped forward until he was a foot from Vejitto and stand there. Vejitto struck his hands out and gasped to see the

seemingly solid Goku was instead a much more realistic looking after image. Vejitto felt Goku's ki and whipped around only

to be grabbed in headlock, " Hello Ji-chan! " Goku said happily.

" ERR! " Vejitto lifted his back foot up and quickly jabbed Goku in the thigh, causing him to release Vejitto just

in time for the fusion to grab Goku by the waist with his tail and and start swinging him over his head.

" WHOAWHOAWHOA! " Goku shook the dizziness out of his head and and shot a ki-blast at Vejitto's back right next to

the tail. Vejitto yelped and chucked Goku out of the ring where the larger saiyajin caught himself in mid-air, hovering

upside-down.

Vejitto's tail whipped back and forth through the air and he struck a very familiar position. Goku mirrored his

position.

Bulma gasped at what was about to happen from the stands. She whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

Yamcha looked over at her, worried at the action below.

" KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... " Goku and Vejitto started out in unison.

" MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... "

" MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " two huge kamehamehas let loose at each other, colliding with enough

power to light the stadium and the entire city it was housed in. Goku pushed his kamehameha forward as he tried to get back

onto the ring from in the air while Vejitto pushed in the other direction. For a good ten seconds the entire fight was at a

standstill, neither kamehameha budging from its spot. Suddenly Goku and Vejitto burst into ssj and launched an extra burst

of energy into their blasts only to cause the two to combine and blast both saiyajin up into the air. Vejitto, slightly

charred, appeared behind Goku and grabbed him by the arms, then hurtled him downward just out of the ring. Goku stopped them

just before touching the ground and blasted Vejitto off with a kiai. Goku landed back in the middle of the ring, along with

his son.

" Heh, pretty good, Ji-chan. " Goku smiled, impressed.

" Thank you! " Vejitto's voice said from behind him. Goku whipped around only to reached a punch to the chin, causing

him to stumble back a few steps.

Goku rubbed his cheek and chuckled at the fusion. He looked over his shoulder at Vejitto's after-image, which was

beginning to fade, " Wow, you pick up stuff fast. " he commented.

Vejitto took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing up with air. Goku held his position, then gasped when he saw the first

of the 10 flufy white things pop out of the fusion's mouth, " You may 've beat Goggie's clones, but we'll see if you can beat

THESE guys, Toussan! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK X10! "

The 10 Vejitto-ghosts floated randomly through the air, laughing and giggling.

" Aww! They are kawaii, Ji-chan! " Goku clasped his hands together.

" Heh. " Vejitto smirked, then flew at Goku while the ghosts flew behind him in a formation. Vejitto formed a small

ki ball and blasted it at Goku only a foot away. Goku jumped up to avoid the blast only to have one of the ghosts grab him

by the back.

" HAAAA! " the ghost shouted as it exploded ontop of Goku, causing him to fall stomach-first onto the ring.

" Hn. " Goku lept to his feet, the back of his gi now burnt, " Oh well. " he shrugged and ripped the orange gi top

off to fully reveal his blue t-shirt underneath. Goku tossed the top to the side and waited as two more of the ghosts flew at

him, _::I am ready for you now::_ " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " he burst into ssj2 the second the ghosts were in range of his aura,

sending the one closer to Goku flying back into the other one and causing them both to explode, " Heehee! " Goku gave a

thumbs-up, " 7 more to go! " he glanced up. The Vejitto-ghosts had formed a circle just two feet above Goku. Another foot

above them and directly above Goku was Vejitto himself. Vejitto said something to one of the ghosts, who smirked and nodded.

Goku watched the ghosts, then took a deep breath himself. His cheeks puffed up the way Vejitto's had several minutes

ago.

" Heh, silly Toussan. If he does manage to make 7 ghosts of his own all they'll do is cancel out my own and depribe

him of more energy. It won't get him anywhere. " Vejitto said to his ghosts.

" ... " another minute passed and Goku's cheeks were still expanding with air. Vejitto cocked an eyebrow while his

ghosts stared on in confusion. Two more minutes passed. Goku's cheeks were now large enough to nearly take up the entire

ring, " ▫POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO▫! " he exhaled. Out of his mouth came a sole gigantic white blob which

formed into a Goku-ghost big enough to take up almost two rings. The ghost hovered overtop of Goku's head.

" ... " everyone stared at it blankly.

" HIIIII! " the Goku-ghost chirped in a deep falsetto voice.

" o.O " Vegeta stared at the site with his jaw hanging slightly open. The ouji's eyes rolled into the back of his

head and he promptly fainted.

" Eep! Toussan! " Gogeta caught the unconsious ouji.

Vejitto and his ghosts collectively sweatdropped at the sight of the giant Goku-ghost.

" You never know what to expect with Son-kun. " Bulma murmured from the stands, taking her sunglasses off to get a

better look at the huge ghost.

" Uh... " Vejitto blinked, then regained his ground, " SUPER-GHOSTS! ATTACK HIM! " he pointed to the Goku-ghosts.

" AAAAH! " the 7 ghosts simultaneously thundered down at the Goku-ghost; exploding on impact and causing a huge

cloud in the process. Vejitto coughed slightly as the air cleared only to gasp in shock. The Goku-ghost still hovered there,

unhurt.

" My GHOSTS! " Vejitto exclaimed, " They are gone....and you didn't even blow up! " he shouted at the Goku-ghost,

confused.

" ▫Fwip▫fwip▫fwip▫fwip▫fwip▫ " the Ghoku spun his tail around in a circle like propeller, lifting him slowly upward.

Vejitto watched as the humongous ghost moved towards him, He tried to zip out of the way only to find the ghost now looming

over him. He quickly put his fingers over his forehead and teleported to where Goku was only to find instead of Goku, a

normal-sized Ghoku hovered there, waving at him.

" Hello! "

" ACK! " Vejitto bounced back just intime for the bigger ghost above him to spot spinning his tail and land directly

onto the ring.

" ▫KA-BOOM▫!!!! " the explosion from the impact rocked the entire stadium as Goku hovered a good 12 feet up in the

air.

" Waaaaaah.... " Vejitto, who had landed on the roof of the main building, groaned in a daze--half conscious.

" Uh... " the Budoukai Announcer cautiously made his way onto the ring; which had somehow miraculously survived the

explosion, " Son Vejitto Oujisama is out of the ring...and partially unconscious. " he said into the mic as he watched

Vejitto, " Son Goku wins! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered in mid-air, then landed happily onto the ring, " I WIN I WIN I WIN! " he hopped out of the

ring while the audiance cheered. Vejitto stumbled to his feet and flew down to the ground, dizzy, " Oh Ji-chan! Are you

oh-kay? " Goku asked.

" Ah, I'm ah..I'm fine. " Vejitto laughed, grabbing a hold of the wall, " I am just a little disoriented, that's

all. "

" Ohh...Goggie can you help me with Ji-chan? " Goku asked the dance fusion.

" Sure! " Gogeta said happily, handing Goku something lumpy and warm, " If you take care of Toussan! "

Goku glanced down to see the unconsious Vegeta, " Oh my! Veggie what happened! " he gasped.

" He saw your super-ghost and fainted in shock. " Gogeta explained as if it were nothing out of the ordinary as he

helped Vejitto inside.

" You are kidding! " Goku gasped even louder, then smiled at the little ouji, " Aww Veggie! " he hugged the smaller

saiyajin, " You know I'd never hurt YOU. " he grinned, then paused, " At least outside of battle. When I fight you in the

finals you prob-bably will get hurt. " Goku thought outloud, " But that's oh-kay! "

" .. " Vegeta lay there.

" :) " Goku grinned at the unconsious saiyajin he was holding, " Come Veggie, let's go sit down on the couch so you

can regain consciousness! "

" ▫WHEW▫! " Vejitto exclaimed as he sat down on a cushioned chair next to the couch Goku and Vegeta had just sat on,

" Toussan your attacks are as random as mine. "

" Hee— " Goku beamed, " Of course they are! That is where you and Goggie got it, right? Unless little Veggie here is

random and just hasn't let anyone know a-bout it. " he patted Vegeta on the shoulder.

" Somehow I doubt that. "

Goku looked up to see Anonymous standing there, " Hello Mrs. Anonymous! How are you! Ready to fight my little Veggie?

You're gonna have to work hard though cuz Veggie's REALLY STRONG. " he held up Vegeta's right arm and pressed lightly on the

ouji's muscles.

" HA! I can beat that Ouji any day of the week! " she boasted.

" ... " Goku stared at her.

" Ah.. " Anonymous backed up a few steps, " Yes? "

" How did you know Veggie's a ouji? "

" Well I--heard him mention it earlier. " she stumbled, " Yes. He thinks he's so "great and powerful", doesn't he? "

" HAHA! Yeah. My Veggie is both of those things. " Goku looked down at the unconsious ouji.

" Uhhh... " Vegeta groaned.

" Aww! Veggie is waking up! " Goku said, delighted, " Come on little Veggie! You have to wake up if you're going to

fight Mrs. Anonymous and de-feat her so that we can battle each other in the Final Finals. "

" WHO SAYS HE'S GOING TO **BEAT** ME! " Anonymous said, offended.

Goku watched her for a moment, " Well, according to your current level of ki, you aren't physically strong enough to

beat Veggie. But that doesn't mean you don't have a chance. "

" Hnnn.. " she twitched, then opened her mouth to say something only to stop and walk a foot away to start warming

up for her match, " HN HN HN! "

" It is definately her. " Gogeta nodded, suspicious.

" No doubt a-bout it. " Vejitto added, rubbing the back of his head in mild pain.

" Toussan, Jitto and I a-gree that you'll have to be careful when fighting Mrs. Anonymous because we are sure she is

who we think she could possibly be. "

" Wahh...wha? " Vegeta shook his head, trying to sit up straight.

Goku reached over and grabbed the ouji's hands, " I wish you GOOD LUCK Veggie, even though I know you probably won't

need it be-cause of what a wonderful and a-mazing fighter you already are! "

" Umm, ah, thank you? " Vegeta said, confused. He regained some ground, " And, of course I am! " he said proudly.

Goku smiled warmly at him, " That's my Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow....I've never seen a kamikaze ghost like Kakarroujo's before. " Bura said as the group sat in the audiance,

" It looked like a huge kaka-germ, only not red. " she nodded.

" Like a "huge kaka-germ"...no wonder Vegeta-san fainted. " Turles grinned wickedly.

" Son-kun never ceases to amaze me. " Bulma smiled, impressed with Goku, " I'm looking forward to his next battle. I

hope its with Vegeta though. "

" Hai. That Anonymous's ki wasn't very high. Goku would beat her easily. I mean, I want Goku to win, but... " Yamcha

tried to explain.

" Vegeta should do just fine. " Bulma replied, " And if he needs to go ssj to beat Anonymous, there's no harm in

that. "

" WELCOME BACK! " the announcer announced as he once again left the main building for the ring, " WE'RE DOWN TO THE

FINAL MATCH IN THE 27TH TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI SEMI-FINALS! THIS BATTLE WILL DETERMINE **WHO** FACES SON GOKU, ONE OF OUR FORMER

CHAMPS, IN THE ULTIMATE BATTLE TO WIN THE ULTIMATE PRIZE! THE TITLE OF THE TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI CHAMPION **AND** $500,000 ZENI IN

CASH! "

The crowd roared.

" THE WINNER WILL ALSO GO HOME WITH THIS LARGE, SEMI-HANDSOME BELT! " he held up the belt Hercule had won in the

previous Budoukai, " And now to introduce our two semi-finalists! Vegeta Oujisama and Mrs. Anonymous! "

Vegeta proudly marched into the ring, followed by Anonymous.

" Vegeta left us during the last Budoukai, but this year he's proven by his previous battles that he's earned his

spot in the Semi-Finals. Mrs. Anonymous here is also a newcomer to the Budoukai, correct? "

" Ah, yes. Yes I am. " she lied.

" She's also only the 2nd person in Tenkaichi Budoukai history ever to request their name be kept private; the first

being Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, who fought Son Goku during the 23rd tournament and ended up marrying him on the same day. "

" Heh-heh-heh... " Anonymous grinned beneath the cloth she had covering her nose and mouth.

Vegeta glanced over at her and cocked an eyebrow. He smirked, " She did prove that Kakarrotto always keeps his

promises. "

" He HAPPENED to love her as well. " Anonymous retorted.

" Exactly. "

" ? " she cocked an eyebrow at him.

" "Happened". Past tense. " Vegeta smirked.

" Curse your grammatical correctness, Ou---ah, YOU! " she pointed at him, frustrated.

" Heh. " the ouji grinned.

" GO VEGGIE! YOU CAN DO IT! " Goku cheered from the doorway to the main building, " I BELIEVE IN YOU, LITTLE VEGGIE!"

he held up a banner reading "GO VEGGIE GO!"

" Heh-heh, why thank you. " Vegeta said smoothly.

Anonymous growled at the little ouji, a vein bulging on her forehead.

" I'll see you in the FINAL Finals, Kakay. " Vegeta replied.

" Mmm...heehee. " the larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink while a grin appeared on his face.

" You act like you're trying to court him. " Anonymous hissed.

Vegeta glanced over at her, unfazed, " On the contrary; Kakarrotto and I have a purely platonic relationship. "

The Budoukai Announcer left the ring, " READY? "

The drums nearby began to play.

" ... " Vegeta and Anonymous struck defensive positions.

_::This is going to be interesting...::_

_::This may be my only chance to seriously attack the Ouji without Goku-san to stop me; I'm taking advantage of it.::_

" GO!!! "

" AAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!! " Anonymous flew at Vegeta, who stood there boastfully as she lundged at him and began to

repeatedly punch and kick the little ouji. Vegeta whistled, unaffected by her attacks. Anonymous sent as kick to his stomach,

then bounced back, panting slightly.

" Was that it? " the ouji asked, smirking.

" You're---you're---no wonder Goku-san spars with YOU. " she gawked, shocked.

" Do I frighten you, "Anonymous"? Or should I say, " Vegeta lowered his voice to a whisper, " Onna. "

" !!! " Anonymous gasped, " You KNOW?! "

" BWAHAHA! Oh come on! Even with keeping your ki lowered and wearing that ridiculous Saiyaman knock-off costume I can

still tell its you. And by the way, so could Vejitto and Gogeta. " the ouji bragged.

" Errr.. " Anonymous backed up, putting her hands into fists.

" No need to worry though; Kakarrotto hasn't the slightest idea who you are, and I'm pretty sure that's how you'd

like to keep it. " Vegeta explained, " Afterall, I doubt you let him sleepover with me 4 days in a row out of the "kindness

of your heart". " he mocked her.

" .. " Anonymous narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.

" Well? " the ouji grinned.

" You evil little Ouji! You won't be grinning at all once I've beaten you! " Anonymous glared at him, " You forget

I've had some of Turles magical fruit! "

" And you seriously believe that alone will allow you to defeat me? " Vegeta asked, amused.

" We'll have to find out. " Anonymous started to stretch a bit, " Are you going to fight back this time? "

" Of course. It's not like we've ever literally fought each other in battle before. It'll be interesting. " he

stretched a bit himself.

" That's Goku-san's style of warming up. " Anonymous twitched, annoyed.

" I know. Kakarrotto and I have traded quite a few of our techniques; that way it helps us both in strength AND will

make the final Budoukai battle even more interesting. " he explained, " Ready? "

" Hn! " she nodded fiercely.

" HAAAAA! " Vegeta flew at her, Anonymous through a punch only to have the ouji disappear and reappear behind her,

landing a kick to her back. Anonymous stumbled forward, then whipped around and punched him in the chest. The two began

trading punches as they moved back and forth across the ring.

" Aw man. He's toying with her. " Yamcha sweatdropped from the stands.

" Out of curiousity...how much of Vegeta's power is he using right now? " Bulma asked Yamcha.

" About 10% of it. " he flatly replied.

" 10%?! " she gasped, " But why would he do that.....unless, " she looked around at the others who were seated with

her and noted the one person missing, " "Anonymous" is really....oh boy. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" YAAAAAH! " Anonymous kicked Vegeta in the side. Vegeta grabbed her by the leg she'd just kicked him with, then

swung her around the side and across the ring. Anonymous quickly landed on her feet, shaking slightly.

" GO VEGGIE! YOU CAN DO IT! " Goku cheered, just a foot away from them.

Anonymous sent a death-glare at Goku, immediently silencing him.

" You have an even scarier death-glare than Chi-chan. " Goku commented, uncomfortable.

" SO!? "

Goku stared at her.

Anonymous stared back.

" GO VEGGIE! " Goku went back to cheering.

" Grrr... " Anonymous growled at Vegeta, who was obviously enjoying the praise, " KAIO-KEN TIMES 5!!! " she screamed

and a huge red aura appeared around her. She flew at Vegeta, who easily dodged. Anonymous flipped to her side while still

moving in the same direction and shot a ki-blast at Vegeta's back. Vegeta smirked.

" OH the PAIN! " he wailed in mock-agony as he fell onto his stomach, " Remember me, KAKARROTTO! "

" ... " Goku's eyes widened 10 times over, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " he cried out in

horror, " MY VEGGIE! "

Anonymous started to sweat as she walked over to Vegeta, who had x eyes and his tongue sticking out. She lightly

poked him, " Ouji? "

Vegeta just lay there, now starting to drool.

Anonymous looked over at Goku, who's eyes were now welling up with tears.

" Oh come ON Ouji! This is NOT funny! " she kicked in in frustration, causing Vegeta to flip several times and land

further towards the edge of the ring, lifelessly.

" He was unconscious and in pain and you KICKED him! " Goku exclaimed, hurt.

" HE'S NOT UNCONSCIOUS **OR** IN PAIN! HE'S PLAYING ALONG TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY! "

" You're a GUY? "

" ... " Anonymous stared at Goku lamely, then slapped herself on the forehead, " NO I'M NOT AND YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT

BY THAT! "

" I do? "

" YES! NOW BE QUIET! " she said, then walked over to Vegeta, " I know what this is, I see through your little GAME,

Ouji. You want me to look bad and then have Goku-san find out who I am and get upset with me so he'll decide to move in with

YOU forever. " she stomped up next to him only to have Vegeta's arm suddenly shoot out and grab her by the ankle. Vegeta

lept to his feet and held Anonymous over the edge of the ring, " EEP! "

" Heh-heh, it'd be a shame if you were to end your winning streak with a simple out-of-bounds, huh Onna? " the little

ouji lightly swung Anonymous back and forth between the ring and the outside of it.

" YOU LET...GO! " she kicked her other foot up and hit Vegeta in the face, causing him to drop her. Anonymous yelped

as she fell, then caught herself before she touched the ground, " ▫Whew▫! " she landed back in the ring, " Evil little.. "

she mumbled, then struck a familiar pose, " KA....MEH... "

" Oh this should be good. " Vegeta clasped his hands together.

" HA....MEH.... "

" Veggie? " Goku looked on, worried.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Anonymous let a huge kamehameha rip towards Vegeta. Vegeta powered up to normal and lightly

flicked the attack back at Anonymous, who barely dodged it, her attack hitting her in the shoulder on its way out into sky,

" Fine! You wanna be like that. KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!!! " the red aura that was already fairly large around her erupted. She

flew straight at the little ouji and landed a punch to his jaw, then partially flipped and kicked him up into the air, " HA

HA HA HA HA! " she sent dozens of ki balls at him; Vegeta swaying his body to avoid each one as he was projectiled into the

air.

" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji grinned evilly, then prepared to fire his own blast back at her only to receive a blow to

the back of the head. He whipped around to see Anonymous hovering behind him. She threw a punch only to have Vegeta block it

with one hand and grab her arm with the other, putting the arm into a lock.

" Err...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! " Anonymous landed kick after kick Vegeta while she tried to pull free. She growled

in frustration, then looked up at him, " You're...strong? "

" You just noticed that now? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" NO! I KNEW YOU WERE STRONG! Just not like this. " Anonymous grudgingly put her hand on her hip.

" Why thank you. " he said boastfully.

" That wasn't a compliment. "

" HOOO! " Vegeta let go of her arm, then flew directly downward towards the ground.

" AAAAAAAAAA! " Anonymous followed. She struck her arm out and thrust it down just as Vegeta jumped out of the way.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! " a voice called from several feet away.

" Wha--WHAT?! " Anonymous blinked, confused, then looked down to see her fist was indeed planted in the dirt just

a few inches away from the ring. Vegeta sat on the edge with a content little smile on his face, " Ah...ah... " she stared at

him in shock.

Vegeta took a deep breath, " ▫FWOOOOOOOO▫ " he blew at her with just enough force to knock Anonymous onto her

stomach.

" Anonymous is out of bounds, Vegeta wins! " the announcer walked up to him.

" My sentiments exactly. " the ouji clasped his hands together.

" Ah..haha, hahaha. " Anonymous laughed in shock, then shook her head clear. She stood up determindly, then whipped

her head-gear off and slapped Vegeta across the face with it.

" ARG! " the ouji rubbed his cheek.

" Stupid evil little Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she stormed back into the main building.

Goku stared at her, confused and in shock, " CHI-CHAN?! "

" Yes? " she said flatly.

" YOU are.....but that would mean Veggie was fighting....Chi-chan what were you thinking fighting Veggie Veggie's

super-powerful and dangerous in battle! " Goku gasped, still trying to get his mind back together.

" No kidding. " Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at him, " I wanted to beat him at his own game and he tricked me

anyway! Manipulative little... "

" At least you beat Kuririn. And all the other finalists. " Goku piped up.

" True...I do have that. AND I did get farther than I did in the last Budoukai I entered. " she admitted.

" Congradulations Vegeta. " the announcer shook the little ouji's hand as Vegeta made his way out of the ring, " That

wraps up the Semi Finals everybody. Be prepared, for in 30 minutes the final battle for the title of 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai

Champion will commence: Son Goku VS Vegeta Oujisama! See you in a half hour! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Somehow I had a feeling it would come down to this. " Kuririn sighed as he and the rest of the former finalists

sat around one of the waiting rooms.

" **I** didn't. " Chi-Chi muttered.

" Come on, did you really think you could beat Vegeta in **physical combat**? " Juuhachigou lifted an eyebrow.

" Well, I know I'm not strong enough to just walk over to the Ouji and beat him up, but I thought I would at least

be able to trick him into going out of bounds or knock him out somehow. " Chi-Chi retorted.

" Which is not so easily done unless you can mentally over-power him somehow. " Juuhachigou pointed to her own head.

" I also wanted to win some money, but that's besides the point. " Chi-Chi sat back on the couch, " But if Goku-san

wins the tournament I won't even have to worry about it! " she smiled.

" Are you sure you are oh-kay, Chi-chan? " a little voice said from behind her. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to

see Goku peering up over the back of the couch at her.

" Aww, of course I am, Goku-san. How thoughtful of you to worry about me! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " I

may have a couple bruises but I'm alright. "

" That's good! " Goku nodded, " Cuz Veggie can be very over-powering when fought. "

" Can he. " she said dryly, then was about to turn around when she noticed something small, blue, and fuzzy latched

onto Goku's back.

" Hello. "

" GAH! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, then quickly regained her ground, " WHAT is the Ouji doing on your BACK! " she

exclaimed.

" Resting. " Vegeta replied while Goku nodded contently, " It's SO nice and warm ontop of Kakay, you know. " he

teased while snuggling closer. The larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed lightly.

" Parasite. " Chi-Chi muttered as she turned back around and folded her arms, " I hope Goku-san forces you into

submission out there!! " she shook her fist angrily at Vegeta.

The entire room was silent. Vegeta's face glew bright red and Goku blinked.

Chi-Chi sighed, " PLATONIC submission. I hope he DEFEATS you and WINS the match! " she spelled it out for him.

" OHHHHHHHHh.... " the group said, enlightened, then went back to the several conversations they were having.

" Honestly. " Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Heh-heh, you had me worried there for a second, Onna. " Vegeta chuckled, then snuggled in closer against the larger

saiyajin's back, " Mmmm, so **warm**—— " he taunted.

" NNNnn...THAT'S IT! " Chi-Chi snapped, then lept over the couch and at Vegeta, " YAAAAAAAH!! "

Vegeta hopped off of Goku's back just as Chi-Chi hit, knocking both her and Goku to the ground.

" Oop! Chi-chan! " Goku sweatdropped, then let out another mild yelp as Chi-Chi bounced off of him and ran down the

hall after Vegeta.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " the ouji laughed in the distance.

" I have a feeling THIS is going to be a long 30 minutes. " Mirai groaned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow. Goku VS Vegeta. This is going to be interesting. " Bulma nodded.

" Especially when you're only one scene away and still haven't decided on a winner. "

Bulma looked over at the girl sitting several seats away.

" Hi! " she grinned and waved.

Bulma and Yamcha sweatdropped.

" You know as strange as it sounds, I've never actually seen them fight each other. "

" What? " Yamcha looked surprised.

" Well, I did see parts of their very first battle, but I haven't seen any of their fights against each other since."

" But don't they spar all the time? "

Bulma chuckled, " Yeah, but they usually spar at Goku's or some other location. When they were sparring in the

gravity room these past several days they were moving so fast I couldn't see anything. " she explained.

" In that case, I hope they don't do that this time or all we'll see is the beginning and end of the battle. " Yamcha

said.

" I doubt that. They would only be moving that fast if they were in ssj2. I watched the Cell games, I can follow

their movements up to ssj1; and even in that form its a little difficult. "

" Haha, if it makes you feel any better, I can barely track ssj2 at all. " Yamcha laughed nervously.

" If they do go ssj2, you'll tell me what's going on then? "

" Sure! I'll tell you as much as I can see! " Yamcha gave her a thumbs-up.

" Toussan's so going to win. " Trunks smirked.

" Nuh-huh! My Toussan'll win. " Goten chirped.

" Go Toussan AND Kakarroujo! " Bura cheered, waving her plushies in the air.

The Announcer made his way back out into the ring, " Well everyone, we're finally here. The FINAL BATTLE OF THE 27TH

TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI! "

The audiance roared.

" As those of you who have seen the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd Budoukai Finals, you know how intense our Final Battles can

become. And I'm sure with the two finalists we have this year that it'll be no different from those previous three. PLEASE

WELCOME SON GOKU AND VEGETA OUJISAMA! " he motioned to the main building.

Goku and Vegeta proudly walked out of the building.

" Wow.... " Goku said in awe. He whipped around to the ouji and grinned, " OH VEGGIE I'M SO EXCITED! " he gushed.

" Uh? " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

" I haven't been to the Budoukai finals in so many years....I used to look forward to it all the time as a chibi...

THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT! " he pumped his arms in the air. He glomped the ouji, " THANK YOU VEGGIE!! " Goku let go and ran

up onto the ring. Vegeta shook off the redness and jogged up the ring after him.

" Son Goku, I can't begin to express how happy I am to see you back here in the Budoukai Finals, " the announcer

said, then moved his mic away for a second, " instead of Hercule, " he then moved it back while Goku giggled, " You never

cease to amaze and surprise us! "

" Heehee—— " Goku beamed.

" And your opponent, Vegeta Oujisama here, is a formidable fighter as well. "

" Why thank you. " the ouji said smugly.

" As some of you may remember, Mr. Oujisama is one of the two space aliens who landed on Earth just a few years

after the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai. It took not only Son Goku, but several of his friends to defeat Mr. Oujisama in battle. "

The audiance oohed and ahhed.

" And now, before your very eyes, we'll get to see these two powerful fighters battle it out for the title of The

27th Tenkaichi Budoukai Champion! "

The drummers began to drum as the announcer made his way out of the ring.

" ▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BUM!▫ " the drums played while Goku and Vegeta got into position.

" I'm so happy, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him, tears of joy in his eyes, " I feel so at home

here. I luv this place. "

" Th..that's nice. " Vegeta felt his face start to flush again, " However, that doesn't mean you'll win. " he smirked

and assumed a defensive position.

" I luv u too, Veggie. "

This time the ouji's whole face turned red, " STOP TRYING TO THROW ME OFF WITH YOUR SENTIMENTAL MUSH-FILLED

OVER-EMOTIONAL KAKA-MOMENTS!! " he exclaimed, frustrated.

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku chirped, this time back to normal.

" READY! " the announcer said.

Goku got into a defensive position as well, " Goodluck, little Veggie. "

" You should be wishing such things onto yourself, Kakarrotto. "

" GO!!! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Goku and Vegeta flew at each other, then disappeared to all those but the people who's eyes were

trained to see the unusually fast movements. To the few who could see, the barrage of punches and kicks exchanged between

the two were incredible.

Vegeta stopped punching and suddenly grabbed Goku by the arms. Goku yanked his arms free and the ouji sent a kick

to his stomach, causing Goku to plummet downward. The larger saiyajin noticed he was falling much faster than normal. He

powered up just as he hit the center of the ring. Two small ki-blasts flew at Goku's legs and he quickly dodged them. Vegeta

teleported just above the larger saiyajin and plopped down onto his stomach. He leaned forward and formed a small ki-ring.

Goku's eyes widened as he tried to move his arms only to realize that's what had quickened his plummet. The little ouji

tossed the third ki-ring at Goku's neck, while, unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku was desperately trying to kick his boots off. The

larger saiyajin's tail grabbed his right boot and yanked it off his foot, then headed for the left one.

" Heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta snickered, then glanced over at the main building where Chi-Chi stood in the doorway, a

little doom cloud hovering over her head while her bottom left eyelid twitched in horror. She suddenly paused as she saw

Goku's now-bare feet make a stance she had only seen before in the 23rd Budoukai. Chi-Chi instantly lit up. She blew a

raspberry at Vegeta, who cocked his head, confused. A light suddenly exploded behind him and Goku's feet-kamehameha hit the

ouji's back head-on, knocking him back up into the sky. Goku went ssj and in doing so broke the ki rings on his wrists and

neck. He lept back up, then bounced off his feet towards Vegeta where he performed a round-house kick on the ouji. Vegeta

spiraled to the left, then teleported himself back behind Goku where he kneed him in the side. Goku swung his arm around as

he turned and hit Vegeta across the side of the head. Vegeta grabbed Goku's upper arm and went ssj. He swung Goku around over

his head, then tossed him up into the sky.

" BIG BANG ATTACK!!! " the ouji cried out and let the huge blue blast loose at Goku, who gasped and managed to knock

most of the attack away, getting hit with only a 1/4th of it.

The two saiyajin smirked at each other.

" They're enjoying this, aren't they. " Turles chuckled to Bulma, who sweatdropped.

Goku teleported nearby Vegeta and they both landed in the middle of the ring. They both stayed silent for a moment,

then Vegeta flew at Goku with a punch only to have Goku grab Vegeta's shoulders and knee him in the chin. Vegeta growled and

took ahold of Goku's lower leg, then pushed forward only to have Goku tumble a second time and slam Vegeta's back into the

ring floor. The smaller saiyajin shifted uneasily. Goku went ssj2 and pushed Vegeta harder into the ring. He held one hand

on the ouji's chest, then formed a ball of ki in the other.

" HAAAA! " Goku blasted Vegeta's side, the size of the blast allowing him to launch himself upward. Vegeta bounced

to his feet to see Goku's tail glowing. He cocked an eyebrow, then dodged a fairly large blast that had come out of it.

" You gotta be kidding me?! " Vegeta gawked.

Goku's tail let loose a dozen or so blasts at Vegeta, moving around in all different directions and causing Vegeta to

just barely dodge them.

The ouji narrowed his eyes, then grabbed his own tail and aimed it at the hovering ssj2. Vegeta burst into that level

and fired a huge blast from his tail, then controled its movements using said appendage. Goku out-flew the blast only to have

Vegeta suddenly teleport behind him and the ki ball to freeze in mid-air. The ouji grabbed Goku from behind and flew downward

towards the outside of the ring. Goku let out a gasp only to have Vegeta stop just inches above the floor.

" Don't worry. I don't plan to end this battle just yet, Kakarrotto. I believe you're looking forward to a more

climactic ending anyway. " Vegeta bragged.

Goku burst into ssj3, then knocked Vegeta away with his left arm and spun around to grab the ouji by the right arm

with his own right hand. Vegeta gasped, then turned to smack Goku only to spin around due to the loose grip Goku had on him.

Vegeta shook his head dizzily. He glared and swung himself towards Goku only to have Goku suddenly let go of his arm and

glomp the little ouji instead.

" Mmmm... " the larger saiyajin murmured.

" ..▫twitch▫...▫twitch▫twitch▫... " Vegeta felt his entire body starting to numb from the close physical contact.

" Aww Veggie—— " Goku picked the little ouji up in his arms, then walked to the edge of the ring.

" AHHH! VEGETA! " Bulma called out.

" TOUSSAN! " Trunks shouted.

Goku dropped Vegeta only to have the ouji catch himself halfway towards the ground. Goku blinked at the still

glowing-bright-red ouji.

Vegeta looked over at him, his brain still half-clouded, " For shame Kakarrotto...using your germs against me. " he

smirked.

" Heehee— " Goku grinned in spite of himself only to have Vegeta shoot a blast at his face. Goku sweatdropped, then

coughed on some of the dirt that had come up with the blast.

Vegeta appeared above him, then clasped his hands together in a fist and dramatically swung at the back of Goku's

head, " HAAAAAAA! "

" ▫SMACK▫! "

Vegeta landed on the ground behind Goku.

" ... " Goku stood there, confused. He looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at Vegeta.

" Hn...I suppose that move doesn't work with you in ssj**3** form, does it? " Vegeta observed.

" Haha, I do not think so. " Goku laughed.

" Well then, what about THIS! " Vegeta quickly snapped his arms forward and grabbed Goku by the tail.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Goku wailed, partially falling forward.

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi gasped in fright.

" Ohhh.....Ohhhh...OHHHHHHHHHHH... " Goku groaned in pain, trying to keep himself standing and in ssj3.

Vegeta's cheeks flushed, " Stop moaning like that it sounds too non-plato-- " Goku's tail thunked itself up against

the bottom of the ouji's nose and brushed up against it slightly. Vegeta froze in place, the tail seemingly teasing him as

it continued to sway back and forth; the threat of it spraying hundreds of little kaka-germs into his body through the nose

being Vegeta's major fear in this sitaution.

The ouji slowly let go of Goku's tail, then backed up. Goku's panting stopped almost-instantly once his tail was

freed and he stood up straight.

Vegeta frowned, _::What am I going to do::_ he looked around the arena. So many people cheering them on. He saw a few

newly-made signs for himself, but there were people who had come to the Budoukai with Goku-related t-shirts and signs. And

not a single visible Hercule fan in the crowd. Vegeta smirked at that, _::If we're lucky this tournament should cause them to_

_forget about that bumbling idiot. At least for a while. Kakarrotto's the one who deserves their praise::_ " I can't help it if

I happen to defeat him though, can I? " Vegeta shrugged boastfully, then watched Goku dusting himself off. The ssj3 looked

over at Vegeta, determination all over his face and practically radiating within his ssj aura, surprising Vegeta.

" Veggie... "

Vegeta looked up at him.

" I am sorry Veggie, but I want to win. " Goku nodded, then went compact oozaru; pink fur burst out of parts of his

gi as he did so.

" Compact oozaru? Kakarrotto I'd think you'd have better luck winning in ssj3. " Vegeta said, weighing the prospects

of going ssj3 himself.

" It's not as super-powered as ssj3, but it sure sharpens my instincts and speed, little Veggie. " Goku smiled, his

tail whipping around, much more alert than before.

" And you think that's really going to help you win? " the ouji smirked.

" Well we will just have to find out, won't we! " Goku chirped, then ran at him. He swung his arm at Vegeta only to

have the ouji flip over, bounce off Goku's arm, and land behind him.

" Haaaaa.. " Vegeta started to power up towards ssj3, then saw Goku swing at him again and dodged it, " You're not

going to let me power up, are you? " he twitched, annoyed.

" Prrrrrrrrrr.... " the larger saiyajin let out a low noise as he closely watched Vegeta.

" Umm, you know what? Maybe your instincts aren't so effective when--ah, sharpened, Kakarrotto. You should drop back

to ssj3, or ssj2, or you know, ssj2 1/2? "

" Prrrrrr.... "

Vegeta twitched, _::A-cursed ssj4--aka compact oozaru form! Yes it heightens the instincts but you have to practice it_

_more than enough to be able to control yourself or it'll make you unpredictable. I KNOW Kakarrotto and I didn't practice in_

_compact oozaru form, so why would he use it unless...unless he feels **threatened**!::_ An evil grin appeared on Vegeta's face,

_::I've actually managed to intimidate Kakarrotto enough in battle to force him to go ssj4 in order for him to regain an_

_advantage? What deliciously ego-boosting information that is::_ he rubbed his hands together menacingly, then felt the back of

his shirt getting tight. Vegeta blinked as he came back to reality and glanced up to see Goku holding onto said part of his

shirt, " Ah.... "

" ▫sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫ " Goku started to sniff him.

Vegeta shifted around, uncomfortable, " Umm, Kakarrotto? Why are you **smelling** me? "

Goku tilted his head, then smirked in an almost Veggiesque way and tossed Vegeta into the air. He hovered upward

himself a few feet, then spread his arms out, " HAAAAAAAAAA! " he let loose a massive kiai, flattening the entire ring and

then blowing the chunks of it all over the arena floor.

Vegeta came falling down and gawked to see the ring no longer there. He noticed one of the pieces of it and landed

one foot down, having to keep the other stationary in the air due to the small size of the piece.

Goku had landed on a slightly bigger part of the ring.

" Haha...that's ah, creative, Kakarrotto. "

" Veggie... " Goku trailed off.

" Huh? "

" HAAAAAAAA! " Goku let loose a blast at him. Vegeta quickly jumped to another chunk of the ring. Goku started

bouncing from one chunk to the next until he lept from a chunk that was nearby Vegeta **to** Vegeta. The ssj4 crashed into the

ouji. Vegeta kicked him off and whipped around, then put his hands together, " GARRIKU HO!!! " he let loose the blast of pink

ki, hitting Goku and sending him flying out towards the audiance.

Goku gasped and stopped himself just before hitting someone's seat--which, had he hit, would've given him a ring-out.

" I see it heightens your speed after all, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta commented, snickering.

Goku looked over his shoulder and growled at Vegeta, then blasted back towards him. Vegeta jumped up into the air,

causing Goku to make a swift u-turn up at him. Goku landed half a dozen punches, all of which Vegeta easily blocked until

Goku's foot came careening up and knocked him in the back. Vegeta flipped over and smacked Goku on the side of the head, then

slowly powered up to ssj3 while Goku shook his head to clear it.

Vegeta struck his arms and legs out, " FINAL....FLASH!!! " he let loose the blindingly bright yellow ki attack.

Goku gasped, then narrowed his eyes and grabbed ahold of it. Vegeta started to push the attack forward while Goku

started to do the exact opposite.

The entire audiance along with the announcer and finalists looked upward at the struggle between the two saiyajins.

" Haaaaa... "

" Haaaaa... " Both Goku and Vegeta powered up at the same time, unaware the other was doing so due to being unable to

see anything past Vegeta's attack.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " they both hit full power at the exact same moment, the force on the final flash causing

it to explode, knocking both opponents half-unconscious and causing them to spiral down toward the tournament floor. Goku and

Vegeta hit the ground in unison, their bodies throbbing with pain as they fell back into their normal forms.

" ... " the entire arena was silent, in suspense of who had won.

Chi-Chi elbowed the announcer, " WELL?! Get out there! " she pushed him.

" Uh, yeah, right. " he stammered, still in shock. The announcer adjusted his sunglasses and walked up to where Goku

and Vegeta lay, dizzy and half-conscious, " Hmm.. " he looked around, then noticed the indent that had been the edge of the

ring. Announcer stuck the bottom end of his microphone into the edge and started walking backwards while holding the top. He

kept moving until his microphone hit something. Announcer looked down to see what his mic had hit was Vegeta's pinky-finger,

the sole part of the ouji that was outside the ring.

The audiance gasped.

Budoukai Announcer hopped over Vegeta, then poked his microphone into the next edge and walked backwards towards

Goku. The crowd became hushed again as the Announcer neared Goku. His microphone went successfully past Goku's bare foot

without touching it. He smiled quietly, " I think we have our winner. " the announcer pulled his microphone out of the edge

of the ring, then picked Goku up by the arm, " VEGETA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! SON GOKU WINS!! "

The crowd erupted in an uproar of cheers.

Chi-Chi practically squealed and ran out onto the ring, " GOKU-SAN YOU DID IT! " she glomped him.

" Wah..wah? " Goku looked around, dizzy.

" YOU WON! " Chi-Chi grinned, " You beat the Ouji and won the tournament! YOU WON, GOKU-SA! " she gushed.

" I..did? " Goku said, surprised.

" Mmm-hmm! "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! " he shouted in excitement, " I WIN! " Goku laughed, then wobbled back from the physical pain

and nearly fainted.

" ACK! Goku-san! " Chi-Chi shook him, " Quick! Somebody get a senzu bean! "

Goku smiled as he vaguely heard the last few words before passing out.

" Wahhh... " Vegeta lay several feet away, dizzy-swirls for eyes.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so it was that the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai came to an end. Goku had won the title, and the 500,000 zeni, but

Vegeta had come away with 300,000 zeni for 2nd place, along with a medal, so he hadn't done too bad either. Of course, being

the proud little ouji he was, he insisted that he had "let" Goku win, out of "sportsmanship, you know".

After the two saiyajins had been given senzu beans and recovered, the group had headed to the resturant they had

visited after the 21st and 22nd Budoukai's. Bulma insisted Goku keep his money for something he really wanted, and paid for

the group's dinner instead. Goku and Vegeta had no hard feelings about the battle, and the two even sat next to one another,

the ouji sitting between him and Chi-Chi, much to her frustration.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Two full weeks had passed and Turles arm was finally healed, meaning...

" Aww, do you really have to leave so soon? " Goku pouted as he, Vegeta, the fusions, Raditsu, and Bulma's family

watched Turles carry box after box of his "stuff into his spaceship.

Turles moved his left arm around freely, " You would rather I stay here? HA I say! Staying around you would cause my

evil-ness to erode and become mushy; thus I must continue my journey through space and wreak havoc and destruction upon all

those who would oppose me! " he pointed determindly off into the sky.

" And those people would be... " Raditsu trailed off.

" ...I don't know yet. " Turles said, still with determination in his voice.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" But I **WILL**, and once I do, woe unto my yet-to-be enemies, for my wrath will come swiftly, and with haste! "

" That's a double-negative-- "

" --silence! " Turles clasped a hand over Raditsu's mouth while holding a box with the other, " Outer space is

calling for me, beckoning like a summoning signal in the night. " he let go.

" But-- "

" SHH! " Vegeta slapped his hand over Raditsu's mouth this time. The larger saiyajin twitched, " Let him go. He's

an evil and twisted Kakarrotto who can see past my formidable facade which Kakarrotto himself cannot. That and he taunts our

OBVIOUSLY-**PLATONIC** relationship every chance he gets! " the ouji shook his fist, a vein bulging on his forehead. He

instantly calmed down, " Got it? "

" Uh...alright. " Raditsu shrugged.

" GOODBYE, TURLES! FAREWELL! " Vegeta gushed, motioning Turles into the ship, " ENJOY YOUR VOYAGE INTO THE WONDERS

OF SPACE! " the ouji waved a hankerchief in the air, " ALOHA! SAYONORA! ADIOS AND OTHER WORDS SIGNALLING ONE'S DEPARTURE! "

Turles sweatdropped, " ...you WANT me to leave, don't you Vegeta-san. " his smile quirked upward into a smirk.

" Ah.... " Vegeta froze in place.

" And by my flawless, yet slightly dementured logic, me leaving would make you happy. Thus by leaving I would be

doing something "good". But I'm **evil**, so me doing something good would be similar to Kakarrotto--who IS good--doing

something evil. Me leaving would defeat my own set purpose...hmm. " Turles pondered on this.

" And...that would mean...you're leaving? " Vegeta said nervously with a cheesy smile.

Turles cheesily smiled back at him, then picked up several boxes out of his ship and walked back down the stairs.

" GAH!! WHY ARE YOU GOING THIS WAY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING **THAT** WAY! "

" Do you WANT me to go "that way", Vegeta-san? " Turles asked.

" YES! "

" In that case, no. "

" WAHHHH——! " Vegeta fell over, then nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the larger saiyajin heading back into

Capsule Corp, " NO NO NO NO NO! " he thumped his head on the ground, then lept to his feet and zipped over to Bulma, " BULMA!

BULMA GIVE HIM A CAPSULE HOUSE! ONE LIKE RADITSU'S!! "

" Do you WANT me to go live in a capsule-house, Vegeta-san? " Turles poked his head out of the front-door of

Capsule Corp.

" YE--ah, NO! No... "

" HA! You lie. I'll be moving back into my old room shortly! " the larger saiyajin chirped, then closed the door

behind him.

" CURSE HIM! " Vegeta shook his fist.

" Aw, don't worry Veggie, I bet Turles is really a nice saiyajin, deep inside. " Goku chimed in.

" You think EVERYONE is "nice" deep inside. " the ouji grumbled.

" Well, not EVERYONE... " Goku trailed off, " The big meanie wasn't nice, he was evil inside and out! " he nodded

stubbornly.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then turned to Bulma, " You don't think he's going to stay for LONG, do you? "

" Just until you start to enjoy my company! Then I will whisk myself away into the night and leave without a word;

breaking your hearts! " Turles said cheerfully, poking his head out of the living room window. He pulled his head back

inside.

" That could take a while... " the ouji sighed.

" Its oh-kay. I'm sure there's some way we could get Turles to leave soon...or later....either way, we'll figure it

out. " Bulma patted Vegeta on the shoulders, " Now let's go help him unpack. The sooner he gets back into his room the sooner

he'll get bored and want to leave again. "

" You really think so? " Vegeta lit up.

" ....well, maybe? "

" Alright then. " Vegeta picked up a box, " Come on, "Champ". " he smirked over at Goku, who flushed lightly at the

title.

" Heehee— aw Veggie! " Goku laughed, then used the championship belt to help him hoist several boxes up onto his back

and followed Vegeta back towards the house, " I had a great time at the Budoukai this year, Veggie. You're--you're not **mad**

at me, for winning, are you? " he said, worried.

The ouji paused in mid step. He looked over his shoulder at Goku, " I could never be mad at you, Kakarrotto. " he

smiled.

" Really? " the larger saiyajin sniffled.

" Really. " Vegeta nodded, " Besides, there was no way of telling exactly where we would land when we fell anyway. "

he glanced down at his right pinky finger for a moment, " Now come on and help me get this stuff put back. I found an

amazing sparring spot two days ago I would luv to show you. "

* * *

7:35 PM 9/6/2004 

THE END!

Chuquita: FINALLY! (flops back in her chair) (to audiance) I have to apologize for the 2nd chapter in a row; I'm sorry its

out later than usual. This chapter's lateness I attribute more to job-related things than school-related.

Vegeta: (points to Chu) She worked 6 hour shifts Saturday AND Sunday.

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) It was crazy alright, AND I have to work tommorow (tuesday) 5:15pm to 9:00pm. BUT I'm off from

work the rest of the week til Saturday! (nods)

Vegeta: And then of course there's school...

Chuquita: (sighs) Hai, that's a pain as well... (to audiance) Btw, the cameo was telling the truth; I really didn't know who

was going to win til the very end. The entire ending came to me early Sunday morning before I went to work.

Goku: (chirps) At least its finished!

Chuquita: That it is! I have to say I've never written 5 battles from scratch one after the other like that before. It takes

more mental-power than dialogue cuz you have to do a LOT of visualizing when writing battles.

Vegeta: So? Did Kakarrotto REALLY win or did I LET him win?

Chuquita: That may or may not be known at a future time. I did try to keep the battle as even as possible though. It's like

when Vejitto and Gogeta fought in "Time-Skip"; its very hard to choose who would in in a fight.

Vegeta: (smirks) I enjoyed taunting Onna in this one though.

Chuquita: And now to get to the reviewer-replies! Let's get this chapter done and ready before midnight! Right guys?

Goku: (determined) Right!

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks so much! I will EVENTUALLY get to a parody of the Evil Shenlong Saga...but I've only done a

Black-Star Dragon Balls parody so far, so I have to get Bebi and Super 17 done first. About the two Gogetas...the one

fighting Ii Shenlong will be Goku and Veggie fused (no third mental personality), but Gogeta himself along with Vejitto will

help them out.

To Angel Hunter: Glad you liked it. Heh, I was going crazy with being unable to get the time to finish part 5 on-time. Don't

worry, only 8 more fics til #100. (this is #92). Veggie shared the same bedroom with Goku for 4 days previous to that, he

didn't want to get any closer than he had to, which is why he choped the bed in half :) Thanks!

To Cathowl: Heehee, yes he is! :) I've rarely seen Trunks with a tail. Ooh, blue tail with stripes! Sounds cool! Glad you

like Turles. He's gonna be staying around for a while. Cookies :) Wow! An "A" on a calculus test! Impressive! I've never had

calculus before; only those in my high-school who were unbelievably good at math got to take it. Heh, exactly. Veggie doesn't

mind chopping the bed in half as long as he gets to sleep alone. Heehee, chibi Veggie running away from earth-worms. I

wonder what caused Veggie to be afraid of them? Goggie's "confetti" attack was so unexpected the first time I saw it :)

Yup. Either of them could've won, it was a very tight battle. Thank u! The computer has been fixed and I'm very happy to

report its doing well! I'm a day late, but that's oh-kay. Next fic; which is a one-shot, I will try to have out on-time. :D

To Goddess Shimi: Yup! Heh-heh, background music :D Well, at least you have another week of summer left. I went back to

school last week. :( Lol, I remember that scene. Ah, I haven't seen the Ginyu saga in so long...that was back when Veggie

was still partially evil. I agree with you, Veggie with a "moo-stache" is so very wrong. ▫shakes her head▫. I didn't like his

haircut either, but at least Bura convinced him to get rid of the facial hair. If only she could've convinced him to grow his

hair back into normal Veggie-shape as well... One day I'll get an dbz-episodes dvd. All I have right now is some of movies.

Huh. You know I've heard of but I've never been there before. LOL at the picture. Goku doesn't even wait

for Veggie to finish making breakfast he's in such a hurry. Is Veggie wearing shorts in that picture? ▫squints▫

Goku: I think he is!

Chuquita: Yup, they're shorts.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed) ...

To Nuki: It's Gogetto! :D Hee— that happens in this chapter! Vejitto and Gogeta did fight in "Time-Skip" but it came out in a

tie. I can't wait til Budoukai 3 comes out so I can see them fight each other in 3-D! Sorry 'bout the week-long wait. Blame

the job and school starting up again with an extra-class than last semester. (I usually have 4, this time I have 5).

To RyukoVulpix: Thanks so much! That you can't! Type-3 saiyajin are very powerful. Hai, poor Mirai. At least he tried. That

was a fun picture to draw! Especially since I got to use the windiness with Goku and Veggie's hair. I wouldn't mind a big

bed, as long as it was in a big room. Big beds take up way too much space in small rooms--you'd fall off the bed while

sleeping and fall right out of the room, had the door been open '.';; I have different sources that give Veggie's height as

4'10 while others say 5'2. I'm going with 5'2 for Veggie though. I'm 5'4. Oh yeah! "King Me!". Veggie's royal, official

"saiyajin no ouji" bed on Bejito-sei is HUGE. You've written all 3 too? Cool! :) I just got back into Sonic recently. I luv

3 of the new artists the comic's gotten; and all 3 I recognize from websites a while ago. I have a couple fics on my own

list of future-fics which have been there quite a while. "VegChi on the road" comes to mind, which has been on the list for a

good year or so; that's the one where Veggie and Chi-Chi journey through otherworld after being killed off by Buu to find

Goku. I'll eventually get to that one. Oh the finals were VERY hard to decide on. I didn't figure it out until the actual

scene itself '.';; I was starting to think I should've done a poll until I figured it out. Thank you! I have been doing good

with my job so far, even though it sucks up so much of my time, at least I got a raise.

To Beronika: Yup! Trunks successfully tricked Goten on the color of his tail, at least until the color wears off and he has

to dye it brown again. Fusion-babies are VERY tricky to fight. At least Mirai tried. I figure as long as I can continue to

keep my fics being uploaded at their normal pace, I can deal with my job. They gave me a raise but I still dislike the long,

monotony of cashiering. I wish they gave us chairs too. Heehee, lucky for Veggie Goku doesn't know what a seme is.

Vegeta: (smirks) Hai, he'll never know what a seme OR uke is as long as I have something to do with it.

Goku: ?

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Aw, thanks so much! The fights are fun but they're so much work cuz you have to think of both fighter's

perspectives at the same time. Hee, yeah. Goggie likes to have fun when he battles. Veggie tricked Chi-Chi into going out of

bounds, so she slapped him with her head-gear. At least he won! :)

To ShiningMoon: Thank u! Glad you liked the remote-controls and the fusion's elevator. :D Hee— at least they got rid of the

worm! LOL! I wonder if Turles knows about Veggie's worm-fear...

To Beronika: Aw, it's oh-kay. Not you're fault.

To hakura0: Yup! That it is. I had a rare 2nd cameo in this one; adding to the wall-breaking. AOL can be frustrating, but it

turned out it wasn't part of the problem afterall, so for now we're staying with it. Glad you don't mind it. I'll try to keep

my updates to weekdays unless I'm late and decide to get it out on the weekend. It's oh-kay. This chapter is late as well.

Heh, Mirai didn't get very good luck in the Budoukai.

To mkh2: Thank you again for the quote! That was a fun episode. Yup, he is. I haven't thought up a name for Trunks's tail

yet, actually. You know I've heard that "Chibi" nickname before too. ▫nods▫. Seems to be a popular Goten nickname lately.

To orchideater: Hai. I asked for 12 again without mentioning 15, (but was vague) and ended up with 15 AGAIN. Tommorow when I

go into work I'm asking for ONLY 12 hours and I'll see how that turns out. Hai, well the Barnes 'n Noble won't be finished

being built til December, so I still have a way to go. At least he got to dye it. Poor Veggie, getting freaked out two times

in one chapter. The autographs were fun. Yup, Goku got to win. :) Veggie can be very nice when musing. :)

To Jenna & Vash: Sorry you had a bad weekend. I'll be done with my comic sometime this week. 10 hours! That's a VERY long

ride. Atlanta is also where CN's headquarters is! :) Cool! I'd like to see the picture once you get your scanner fixed! Ooh,

Hiei made a comic? I wish him goodluck with it! Hi Spot!

Chuquita: YES! We've finished the story!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: It's getting late though, school-night-wise. (holds up watch)

Chuquita: (frowns) Hai... (to audiance) You don't mind if I upload this chapter TOMMOROW, aka, Tuesday, after I come back

from school, do you? I have a several-hour-gap between school and work to upload this chapter and do my Wednesday-Classes

Homework. So sorry guys! I worked really hard today; did 3 days worth of writing to catch up to where I was, but I still

ran out of time. Forgive me for the late post! I'll see you sometime next week with the one-shot!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
